Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier
by Themightyshevenom13
Summary: Naruto is attacked and killed by Mizuki and a group of Kyuubi haters. He is rescued by a primordial and given powers to reshape the entire universe. He becomes She and bonds with a Symbiote. She also gains a new arm kinda like Bucky the Winter Soldier. It will also have some Skyrim, DBZ and Street Fighter touches. Will be a harem and will be Godly. Bashing of civilian council.
1. Chapter 1

**"** _Don't hold your breath, I'm not loosing sleep over you. I'm Mr. Reckless with a capital R. Don't hold your breath, I'm not loosing sleep over you. I'm Mr. Reckless with a capital R. Don't hold your breath, I'm not loosing sleep over you. I'm Mr. Reckless, and You're Defenseless!_ **"** _ **-Reckless by You Me At Six.**_

 **Chapter 1: Attacks, Adoption and Prophecies!**

A 7 year old boy with sunshine blonde hair, tan skin and sparkling baby blue eyes was sitting in a training ground trying to recover from his little training session. On the ground behind him was a very large orange and blue jacket. In front of this boy is a wooden training dummy with several sharp metal stars sticking out of it. Beside this dummy was a wooden post with several metal daggers sticking in it. On the other side of the first dummy is another dummy, but unlike the first two, this dummy had a the blade of a sword sticking out of it. The boy recovering stood up and walked up to the third dummy removing the sword he smiled at the first gift he had received from the prettiest woman in the whole wide world, or at least to him the prettiest woman in the whole wide world. It was a standard katana, but the color of the blade was pitch black. He had gotten this weapon for his sixth birthday from her and since then he has been training with it. Hell he didn't go anywhere without it Smiling he put it in it's sheath and moved on to the rest of his weapons. He had just collected the last one when a snort he was very familiar with alerted him that he wasn't alone. Turning around he gained wide eyes spotting his sensei Mizuki along with a large group of people each holding weapons. Cursing the boy pulled out his sword ready to defend himself. Mizuki snorting again said "Stupid demon brat. That stupid ugly sword will not stop us from doing what needs to be done."

The boy snorting said "I always knew you were trouble Mizuki."

Mizuki snarling said "I'm not the one's who is trouble. You are, stupid demon."

He and his merry group of idiots then charged at the boy who without fear fought back. The boy of course lost, badly at that. Pretty soon he was pinned to the ground by a good number of the idiots who had helped Mizuki. Mizuki with the boy's own sword in his hand had a sick and twisted smirk on his face. Walking forward he said "Stupid demon, I'm gonna put you out of your misery with your own sword."

He then making a motion with his fingers watched as the boy's right arm was forced out. Mizuki then with no remorse swung down with the sword and with a single movement sliced the boy's arm clean off. The boy screamed in pure agony as his arm was removed. Mizuki laughing at the misery he was causing said "Next your stupid voice you lowly demon."

He then with a knowledge of the human anatomy that would make him a scary doctor sliced the boy's vocal chords out. He then proceeded with much more heinous acts that solidified his inhumane nature. By the time he was finished not only was the blade soaked with blood, but the ground was a bloody mess and the boy was barely even breathing. Mizuki laughing dropped the blade and said "That should do it boys. Let's get out of here before the stupid hokage arrives."

He and his group then vanished, leaving behind the seriously injured boy. The boy looking up at the sky wondered if he was going to die. He then closed his eyes missing the brilliant light show happening around him. This light show was really the arrival of a higher being. This being formed in seconds. This being had long flowing green hair that would make grass envious. Her face was flawless and angelic in every way. She had two eyes, that were a gorgeous orange. On her lips a thin layer of light blue lipstick could be seen, going perfectly with the blue eye liner she had around each eye. Her skin was dark ebony brown and shined with a supernatural gleam. She was dressed in a sleeveless black top, that was low cut revealing the heavenly valley her DDD-cup breast created. On her right hand several rings could be seen, each with a roman numeral on it. Her lower body was covered by a pair of jeans that hugged her heart shaped ass perfectly. On each foot a black fur lined boot could be seen. All in this woman could and most likely would make a saint sin, a gay man straight and a straight woman reconsider her sexual preference.

She looking down at the nearly dead boy bent over and lifted him up into her arms. This put to scale how large she was, as in her arms the boy looked like a little baby bird. She gently rocking him in her arms said "You poor little one."

She looking around wondered why none of the humans had come to help this poor little one. She then felt something stir inside of the boy she was holding. Looking down at him she instantly recognized what was stirring inside of the boy and scowled. She knew why this little one had been beaten so bad and why no one had come to his rescue. He was a jinchuriki, and people tended to unjustly hate them. She sighing used a power of hers to look into the boy's mind. She after being in his mind for two seconds started releasing enough killing intent to make a dragon shit it's pants in pure terror. Growling she said "These filthy ningen dare treat you so horribly when demons would treat you better, for something beyond your control."

Snorting she said "No more will you be treated worse than garbage. From this day forward you are my child, my priority and my focus."

She then creating a clone out of the very air handed it the boy for a few seconds. Lifting up her hands she started to write in the very air, signing legal documents and papers, along with transferring funds from various accounts. When she finished she said "There my adoption of one Naruto Uzu- scratch that Naruto Namikaze is official. He is now and forever my child, but not only through adoption as soon I will make him my son by blood."

She cutting her eyes to the clone who was glowing green as she slowly healed Naruto's wounds said "Mizuki and all those who have wronged my son shall rue the day, as his vengeance shall be swift and just."

She then taking her new son back from the clone said "Burn this training ground until there's nothing left, then salt the ground so that nothing may ever grow here."

The clone nodding asked "What about the sword?"

She looking at the blood coated sword said "Stab it into the ground when it's finished. Let it be the harbinger of his return and the nightmare of his enemies."

The clone smirking asked "You're going to make it impossible to move until the day he comes back aren't you."

The original chuckling vanished in the same matter as she appeared. The clone laughing picked up the sword and didn't even bother cleaning the blood off of it. She throwing her head back burst into flames and spread like a wildfire burning everything her flames touched. This took down the trees, the grass, the dummies and even burned the stream running through the training ground. When everything was ash, she stopped her combustion and salted every square inch of the training ground. Once that was done she stabbed the sword into the ground and cast a curse on it so that the blood would forever remain fresh and would never be able to removed from the surface of the sword. She also placed another curse on it, stopping anyone from removing it. Turning she then carved what she knew would be a new prophecy into the ground. Laughing she knew that the toads would get this new prophecy first and would their pants. She then vanished just as several ninja arrived.

The ninja looking around wondered what the hell had happened here. One such ninja was a woman with long flowing purple hair, fair skin and black eyes. This woman is Yugao Uzuki and she had been on her way to her job, when she noticed the smoke. Looking around at what used to be training ground 13 she noticed several other ninja arriving along with the Hokage. She looking around stopped dead in her tracks. Why, because her eyes had landed on something that belonged to a certain orange wearing boy who had stolen her heart. Her black eyes instantly caught the red on the obsidian blade. Moving forward she could feel the color draining from her face as the red quickly distinguished itself as blood. She knew that the others had noticed said weapon also and were moving forward. She trembling turned to her superior Hatake Kakashi and asked "Sempai is that?"

Kakashi with a very horrified face said "It's his blood, as his scent along with several others is heavy in this training ground."

Sarutobi hearing this clenched his fist, knowing that Naruko always used training ground 13, as it was where he had taught the boy the basics of chakra. He with anger lacing his voice asked "Can you identify any of the scents Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodding said "Yes Hokage-sama. I can actually identify almost all of them."

Sarutobi turning to him asked "Which ones can you not identify?"

Kakashi said "The faintest scent, the one that seems to be the cause of the fire."

Yugao asked "What does it smell like?"

Kakashi said "It smells like a newborn baby, a new kunai, but it also smells like rotting fruit and gasoline."

Sarutobi putting this scent aside for later asked "What about Naruto?"

Kakashi shaking his head said "His scent ends at the sword and vanishes."

Yugao hearing this felt like her heart was going to stop. Sarutobi felt like he needed to stomp some people into graves. Kakashi knew he was personally going to hunt down the people responsible for this come hell or high water. Sarutobi nodding turned to some anbu and was about to tell them to move the sword when he finally noticed the words written in the ground. Narrowing his eyes he walked forward and looked at the words. They were " _ **From the ashes of the forsaken, a monster shall rise. Wrapped in shadows, entombed within hatred, buried in misery. 13 was the ground he was murdered in. 12 facilitated said murder. 11 trees burned to ashes. 10 minutes he fought valiantly. 9 slashes he delivered to his attackers. 8 drops of blood fell from the leader. 7, normally a lucky number but not his. 7 his age. 7 years of being the martyr of an ungrateful village. 7 years of suffering the wrath of ignorant and power hungry ningen. 7 years of holding the strongest piece of the former strongest monster. 7 years of feeling worthless. 7 minutes wishing to kiss the prettiest woman in the whole world. 7 days wishing to gut a certain stuck up Uchiha. 7 hours of talking with the ramen waitress who has a crush on him. 7 years of spending time with his favorite old man, 7 years of basically being raised by a man he considers his grandfather. 7 years of being protected by someone who is his brother by all rights. 7 years of being the last Namikaze. No more as today he has been adopted by the primordial goddess Gamora Silverblood. He will be reborn and he will be mighty. Either peace or destruction shall be his legacy. Either stand with him and relish and stand against him and perish**_."

All of the ninja having read or listened to what the Hokage had just unknowingly read out loud stood stock still realizing just who the prophecy was talking about. Kakashi was the first to respond. His response was to start chuckling. All eyes moved to him, including Sarutobi. Yugao asked "Why are you chuckling sempai?"

Kakashi still chuckling said "The civilian council will need to learn of this and of course read it."

Yugao confused asked "So?"

Kakashi now laughing said "They treated the child of prophecy like shit."

It then clicked in everyone's mind. Sarutobi smirking said "For the first time in a very long time I'm looking forward to a council meeting."

Yugao sighing went to retrieve the sword she had given Naruto as a sign of their budding love, when Sarutobi said "Leave it Yugao. Obviously it's meant to be a symbol of some kind."

Yugao hearing this said "But Hokage-sama, it's all I have to remember him by."

Sarutobi sighing said "I know Yugao but look at it this way. You can come visit this place as much as you want, as I'm sure the civilians will mark this place as a sacred ground when they read this prophecy and learn what they have done."

Yugao was about to pout when something suddenly appeared in front of her. Blinking she found a small stuffed purple fox in front of her. Picking it up she blinked finding a letter to her. Reading it she smiled as apparently Gamora had realized that the sword was her only connection to Naruto so she had given her this fox. Nuzzling it she said "Never mind Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodding said "Alright then some of you stay here and guard this sight. It's an S-rank mission. The rest of you return to your duties."

Everyone nodding vanished. Kakashi sitting down by the sword decided he was going to be one of the people who guarded it. Yugao still nuzzling the fox was another.

 **Yeah this is only the first chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier. Next chapter and those after will be much more Naruto focused. Also if you can't tell this is gonna be a harem fic, with the only three confirmed so far being Kushina Uzumaki and you'll see why and how in later chapters, Yugao Uzuki, as you can tell from this chapter and I plan on giving her a severe power up later, and Sakura Haruno, because she's gonna start off like the normal Sakura but become a force of nature. If you haven't realized by now this is themightshevenom speaking to you. Review and let me know how you feel and flames will only cook my chocolate cream pies.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chambers and Mothers

**"** _This is the time that we let it go. These are the words that will take us home. Singing a song that's inside of us all. If we don't open our eyes we're walking blind!"_ **-** _ **This The Time by Nothing More**_

 **Chapter 2: Chambers, Bedrooms, Procedures and Mothers!**

Gamora appearing in space, quickly created another clone. This clone already knowing what to do moved far away from the planet and then exploded. This explosion didn't make a shockwave or destroy anything. Instead it created a huge planet that was much larger than the one she had just come from. She watched as land mass quickly appeared along with oceans and seas. She then teleporting down to the planet smiled as this place was perfect. All it needed was a home. Smiling she watched as a new clone appeared and lifting it's hands created a new home for her and her child. Laughing she felt the clone disperse giving her the information it had. She blinked as the clone had been very throughout in creating the castle for her and her new child. It had aspects of every dimension in existence, even the one where those strange but powerful ape based warriors known as the Saiyans. Smiling she floated into the new castle and went directly for the healing/regeneration chamber. Entering said room she placed her new child on the operating table and removed the rags his clothes had been reduced to so that she could assess his injuries.

She growled spotting the damage that had been done to his genitals. The barbarians who had attacked him had nearly severed the penis from his body, and the testicles were ruined. There was other damage to his body, some being from malnutrition, but the worse seemed to be his throat, his severed right arm and his severally damaged genitals. She knew just how to fix all of this though, but wondered if he was going to be okay with it when he woke up. Shaking her head she made the decision to move forward with her plan and deal with the consequences later. Turning she walked towards the living portion of her medicine cabinet. Opening it she grabbed the jar containing what she was looking for and pulled it out. She holding it up to the light revealed multicolored goop that kept making faces. Shaking her head she said "7.6 billion Symbiote, all contained in this one little jar."

She setting it down on a table, reached into the other medicine cabinet and pulled out several more jars. When she stopped there was seven jars sitting on the cabinet, not counting the first jar containing the goop. She looking at each jar smiled and said "Vibranium, Adamantium, Diamond, Emerald, Daedric, Draconic, Nanotech. Five of the hardest and toughest substances in all of existence and one every evolving tech."

She then closing her hands ignored when the seven substances she had just named vanished. She closing her eyes was slowly combining all seven objects in her hands, using the powers of the cosmos. Opening her eyes she opened her hands to reveal a glowing navy blue object. Smiling she said "I just created the new toughest, hardest and forever evolving substance in all of existence."

She turning to look at the symbiote jar, snapped her fingers and the new substance was now in the jar being bonded with the symbiotes. She quickly grabbing the jar moved over to Naruto. Waiving one of her hands she created a mold to match his arm. She then connecting said mold to the missing spot, poured the contents of the jar into the mold. She then shutting all exit ports of said mold, pushed the cosmic energy into the mold. She smiled when the new substance bonded with Naruto, and the symbiote quickly covered his body. Her smile widened when most of his injuries healed instantaneously. The only things not healed was the throat/vocal chords and the genitals. She opening the mold smiled at the new arm. It looked like the normal human arm, except for that it was dark ebony brown. Nodding she turned to Naruto and decided to get back to work.

Walking over to another cabinet she opened it to reveal a glowing pulsing dark purple orb. She grabbing it moved to the next cabinet and pulled out what looked like a gigantic closed eye. She then reaching into one last cabinet grabbed what looked like a very large claw. She putting all three objects in a bowl created a spoon and started to stir the objects. She adding some cosmic energy smiled as the bowl was now glowing orange. She walking over to Naruto, rubbed half of the stuff on his throat and smiled when not only did it heal, but it allowed for the next step to happen. She opening his mouth gently poured the rest of the substance down his throat. She knew that this mixture would heal his vocal chords, but would make them 10 times more powerful then a humans. Now all that was left was to heal his genitals.

This was the part that she was truly nervous about, as the one way to fix his genitals that she knew of was to bond him with pure monster girl DNA. She also knew that even with the alterations she had given him, he wouldn't be able to survive said bonding. Sighing she created a clone and nodded to it. It nodding back climbed on the table and lifted Naruto up. Laying down the clone set him back down directly on her stomach. The original nodding walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of literally bubbling liquid. Walking over she reached into a drawer and pulled out four hairs and the clipping of a horn. She adding these objects to the bubbling jar sighed and poured the bubbling jar over Naruto and her clone. As soon as the contents made contact with Naruto she heard the psychic scream from the substance bonded with Naruto.

Her clone instantly wrapped Naruto in it's arms and converted itself into cosmic energy to protect him. She watched as the substance boiled and bubbled for several hours until it finally stopped. She hurrying over let out a sigh of relief as it had worked. Naruto now looked like the spitting image of her, except 7, blonde hair, no curves, because still 7, the new arm, and oh the blood red tear streaks coming from each eye. She picking her new child up smiled feeling the outlandish amount of cosmic energy she could sense in him. Walking out of the chamber she created a blue kimono and wrapped it around her now sleeping child. She turning right headed for what she decided would be Naruto's bedroom. Pushing open the doors she smiled finding a room big enough to comfortable fit 4 5 person families. Walking towards the large bed she gently laid her new child down. Gently brushing a strand of long blonde hair out of her child's face she whispered "Sleep for now my innocent monster queen. When you awaken your new Kaa-sama will be waiting"

She then created a clone. She smiled as her clone left the room to go customize what was going to be the new training ground for her child. This training ground was literally going to be none ever thought of before and would help her baby become the monster the prophecy she created promised. She then sitting in the rocking chair she summoned started to gently rock as she waited for baby to wake up.

This would take exactly 96 hours, 13 minutes and 3 seconds. She had of course sat in the rocking chair the entire time eagerly awaiting when her child would wake up. She had of course been busy also, as she had created entire legions of clones that started decorating the room, and even creating outfits for her child. In fact a group of four clones was designing the last outfit right now. It was eerily similar to what the mutant mercenary Wade Wilson, otherwise known as Deadpool wore, except it was dark purple and black instead of red and black. She cutting her eyes to the bed moved from her chair as her child was finally stirring. Naruto sitting up in the bed yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He after lowering his arms looked around the room. His eyes instantly widened as this was not his bedroom in his shitty apartment complex. His eyes widened even more remembering what had been going on before. He lifting up his right arm knew something was adding up as the last thing he remembered it had been cut off by that traitor Mizuki. Just thinking that traitor's name made his blood boil.

Shaking his head he knew he needed to focus and figure out where he was. He blinked when to him a woman who simply made everyone, including Cat look like garbage sat down on the bed. Gamora smiling softly at him said "Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Gamora Silverblood, but hopefully after I explain everything to you, you'll call me by another name."

He blinking was about to ask her a question when she said "Don't try to speak yet Naruto-kun. Your vocal chords are still very tender and I need to explain about your voice first."

He closing his mouth nodded. She spotting this smiled and said "First I am the primordial goddess of everything, but most people know me as Izanami, Ra, or Chaos. Now normally I don't interfere in the lives of mortals, but you're special. Now to explain why you're so special I need to inform of you of the events that transpired 7 years ago. You probably know that the Kyuubi attacked the village, but what you don't know is that the Yondaime couldn't actually kill the Nine tails, instead he sealed it inside a newborn baby boy. Not just any baby boy mind you, but his own flesh and blood. He did this because he knew that the mastermind behind the Kyuubi attacking the village had an evil plan that most likely involved the Kyuubi and who better to trust it with then his own son. The boy's mother had died hours before giving birth to him. Her name was Kagome Uchiha, daughter of the legendary and infamous Madara Uchiha. Her best friend and the boy's godmother Kushina Uzumaki had been the one who contained the Kyuubi before, but the madman who was behind the Kyuubi attack somehow managed to force it out of her, before breaking one of my fundamental laws sent her to another dimension. I know which dimension she's in and she's fighting to get back to her original dimension and getting much stronger. The Yondaime summoned the death god and sealed the fox within his son, of course being sealed within the stomach of said god along with the yin of the Kyuubi. His last wish was for his village to see his son as the hero."

She feeling her smile drop said "They denied his last request and instead saw the poor boy as the fox itself in a weaker form. For years they tormented and tortured the boy, most of the time psychologically but on rare occasions physically. The Hokage tried to look out for the boy, along with the man who in all rights is the boy's older brother. The slimy civilians made it impossible to protect him from everything though."

Naruto listening had already figure out the boy was him. Gamora knowing this said "Today a jealous silver haired coward attacked the boy along with a group of drunks and almost killed the boy, brutally mutilating him by damaging his genitals, nearly destroying his voice box and throat, and removing his right arm completely."

She then smiling again said "Thankfully I intervened and gave him a new arm, fixed his throat/voice box and fixed the rest of the damage. I also decided to do what Kushina could not and take care of the boy. But I went even further, and not only adopted the boy but turned him into my biological child."

Naruto's eyes were wide hearing this. She smiled at this and said "He is now Naruko Silverblood, the only titan of this dimension. Now let me explain what I did to heal and fix you."

She then explained everything she had done and finished with "I hope you're not mad with me for changing your gender without your consent."

Naruko sighing wrote a message in the sheets saying it was alright. She smiled at this and said "Now then I'm sure you're hungry so I've prepared a meal for you."

She then clapped and her clones brought in several trays of food. Naruko feeling her stomach roar nodded ready to eat.

Two days later Naruko no longer dressed in the kimono was following her new mother to the room she promised he would love. Naruko had in the past two days discovered that her voice was extremely powerful and for some reason she didn't exactly speak the human language anymore. Gamora had explained to her that she now spoke the language of the dragons mixed with some elf and goblin. It was strange at first, but after a while she got used to it and she had taken her to a room she had never been in before. Well it was more like a place she had never been in before. She had taken her to the Silverblood personal library. At first she had complained, but after finding a book with what was called Thu'um she had stopped. She had learned a hell of a lot of powerful attacks, that were actually part of the dragon language. She had then been forced to study various spells and books. When she had asked why Gamora had looked at her and told her that Cosmic Energy was a fusion of every type of energy in existence, meaning that no attack was beyond her reach.

Her eyes had popped hearing this and quickly got to work studying everything she can, specifically the types of energy. She still had an headache from studying Chaos Energy. Shaking her head she looked down at her outfit and had to admit her new mom had style. She had on the Deadpool style outfit with some additions. She had removed the mask, well most of it. It only had the bottom half of the mask, and it was pure dark purple. She had also added the Silverblood clan symbol to the gloves. The Silverblood clan symbol was to her shock a big black crow. She had asked her why, of course telepathically and she had giggled and told her because she loved the movie The Crow. She had been confused until she let her watch said movie. She had instantly understood and loved the clan symbol. Se blinked when she stopped in front of a very large door. Turning she smiled at her and said "Baby behind this door lies the ultimate training ground that makes all others look like playgrounds. This training ground will be your playground and where you develop your jutsu, Thu'um, special moves, finishers, transformations and so much more."

Naruko crossing her arms over her chest sent Gamora a look. Gamora laughing turned and pressed the Silverblood clan symbol on the middle of the door. Naruko watched as the door glowed for two seconds before fading away to reveal a pure white room. Walking inside she didn't see the big deal until Gamora said "Welcome my child to Animus the ultimate training ground."

Naruko turning to her asked "What makes this place so special?"

She giving her a smile said "This place has the capabilities to not only create entire planets for you to train on, but create entire universes, foes that rival me in power, impossible situations, all the while never having a constant feature, yes not even gravity will be constant. It also warps the rules of reality as in this training ground 400 years could pass, but on the outside 4 days could pass."

Her eyes widened hearing this. She giggled at this and said "Now then my little monster queen. Tell me where or how do wish to train first?"

Shaking her head Naruko shut her eyes and really thought about it. Opening her eyes she said "Combine the 1st, 2nd and 3rd great ninja war, set it on an alien planet, throw in some very powerful actual dragons and maybe some Symbiote."

She smiled hearing this and asked "Are you sure."

She nodding dropped into a ready stance. Stepping out of the room she pressed the clan symbol and said "Good luck baby."

The door then appeared and Naruko literally felt the environment change into what she had asked for. She looking around couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her face finding herself on some alien planet in the middle of a titanic war that features dragons and alien parasites. She dodging a slash from one of said parasites knew that her mother was right, this place was going to be the birthplace of many of her attacks. Outside of the room Gamora watched as Naruko battled a Carnage symbiote smiled and said "See you in a bit baby." She then turning walked towards her room, planning on getting started on her personal armory.

 **Yo it's the second chapter of Naruko the Symbiotic Super Soldier. This chapter introduces the elements used to create a new arm, the Symbiotes and the training ground. Now Naruko is going be extremely powerful and a lot strange. She's also going to have a mean streak that makes Thanos the mad Titan look like a baby. In other words if you piss her off kiss your sorry ass without hesitation. Anyway Review or be forced to dance naked with the Sasquatch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** _You're nothing like I ever knew. Somehow you can't see I'm bulletproof. So I took the long road, Went the distance to the bitter end. Can't you see I'm Bulletproof_ **?** **"** _ **-Bulletproof by Young Guns.**_

 **Chapter 3: First Transformations, Summons and Shinku Hadoken!**

2 years later and Naruko was now 9. Her blonde hair was cut into a strict ponytail, with shaved sides. She was no longer short or scrawny, as eating her mother's cooking and constantly being in Animus room had helped her grow. She now stood at 5 feet 3 inches and her skin was now a golden ebony brown. Her ears were pierced having nine golden rings in each ear. She no longer wore the Deadpool suit, as she now wore a black sleeveless shirt, that was also armor. This armor was special as it was identical to the Iron Man armor, except it had bits and pieces of Ultron in it. Her right arm had the green bandages going down it stopping just a little above the wrist. Starting here was a gauntlet, that seemed to be made of eternal ice crystals. Her other arm, had dark purple bandages going all the way to the wrist. She had nothing on her left hand, besides the tattoo of the Silverblood clan symbol. Her lower body was dressed in purple jeans that seemed to be very baggy. Keeping these jeans up was a black belt that had the Silverblood clan symbol as the buckle. She had nothing on her feet, as it was nigh impossible to even harm her feet. Right now Naruko is in the library searching for the stupid scroll about Black Bolt.

She finding it opened and walked out of the library. She walked right into the kitchen were her mother was once again cooking her a feast. She had just finished a round of training yesterday, having taken down a godly version of the Kyuubi, fused with the stupid demon Trigon. It wasn't an easy fight but she had managed to win by using her personal Thu'um. It was very powerful and would make even Alduin the so called world eater think twice about fighting her. Taking a seat she blinked when Gamora said "Baby you need to unlock your transformations."

Naruko setting the scroll down said "They are unlocked, I just have to create them."

She turning and giving her a look asked "Just why haven't you created any yet?"

She taking a bite of the pancakes in front of her said "Because I haven't had a reason to."

She rolled her eyes and said "Alright then, I'll crank up the difficulty of the Animus. You're going to transform soon."

Naruko rolling her own eyes said "Okay mom."

She then finished with her meal decided it was shower time, before going back into the Animus. Getting up she walked towards her room. Gamora watching her daughter leave sighed knowing just how she was going to get her to transform. She was going to let her face Thanos or Galactus. Either way it would push her baby to transform.

Three hours later Naruko walked into the Animus room and instantly felt like she was about to be pushed to her limit. Seconds later she was forced to jump back as gigantic fist crashed down on her previous position. She looking up blanched spotting a fusion of Galactus and Thanos looking at her like she was a damn snack. She jumped back when a foot tried to smash her. Opening her mouth to let loose a Thu'um she wasn't prepared to be kicked in the face hard. Rolling to her feet she wiped her chin spotting what she knew to be Maximum Carnage. The freak laughing slammed it's hands to the ground and created a huge wall of symbiote. Naruko jumping was then doubled over by a punch in the stomach from X-23. Landing she was then kicked by Black Bolt. Standing to her feet she scowled as her mother hadn't been joking when she told her she was kicking it up a level. Smirking as she enjoyed a challenge she charged towards the battle.

Pretty soon she was down on the ground having taken down X-23 and Black Bolt, but Maximum Carnage and Thalactus were kicking her damn ass. Struggling her feet she ignored some of her broken armor falling to the ground to reveal her wrapped chest. Naruko shutting her eyes knew it was time for her first transformation, she also knew she need to distract them. Moving her hands to her forehead and focusing her energy she opened her mouth and whispered " _Solar Flare_ "

She knew it had worked when Carnage screeched in pure agony and Thalactus groaned in agony. Blasting away she ducked into a tunnel and followed it to it's deepest point. She sitting down looked down at her armor and knew that this version was done for. Removing it she considered removing her wraps. She then shook her head as she wasn't going to do that. Shutting her eyes she knew that from what she had absorbed from Frieza, Majin Buu and the Saiyans, their transformations were brought on by extreme emotional pain or in Frieza's case arrogance and anger. She needed to tap into her emotions and transform. She had let go of much of her emotions a year ago, mainly her anger at the stupid villagers for treating her like a demon, her anger at the Yondaime for sealing the blasted fox inside of her, and her fury at Mizuki for trying to kill her. Wait a minute their was still one damn thing she had. Her fury at the madman behind the Kyuubi attack for taking away her godmother. Scratch that she had two things now. Her fury at the idiotic civilian council for stopping Kakashi from adopting her.

Fury now started to pour out of her and she could feel her power starting to increase. She opening her eyes to reveal slitted black pupils roared as her first transformation occurred. This created a gigantic pillar of power that literally destroyed everything around her. Her body then started to change. First she started to get bigger, until she was easily 9 feet tall. Her body bulged out with muscles as thick draconic scales started to grow around her. Roaring she felt two horns grow out of her head. Her transformation then ended with her now looking like a draconic version of She-Hulk. Roaring she blasted towards Carnage who was running towards her. Opening her mouth a Thu'um automatically came out. The words that came out of her mouth were " **Yol Toor Shul**!"

Unlike when she normally did this the flames that came out were bright purple and when they touched Carnage the symbiote was burned alive. Naruko didn't stop though, no she kept breathing the purple flames until Thalactus swung his fist at her, trying to knock her out of the air. He was shocked when not only did she catch his fist, but started to break the bones in said fist. He trying and failing to retrieve his fist from the furious Naruko screamed in agony when she broke the bones in his hand. Naruko rejoicing in his cry of pain let his hand go and opening her mouth said " **Mul Toor Nus!** (Cataclysm)"

The entire planet shook when she finished this shout. Thalactus screamed as his entire right arm broke from the sheer force behind this Thu'um. Naruko didn't stop here though as she opened her mouth once more said " **Fus Bah Diin**!(Rapid Burst)"

The air literally started to explode from this Thu'um and Thalactus was getting hit left and right. Naruko shooting high into the air started to repeatedly unleash the fire breath shout. This assault soon had Thalactus on his knees as his body burned. Naruko high above roared and opening her mouth one last time said "Ven Nos Gar!" Thalactus was then consumed by a gigantic cyclone that combined with the flames still burning his body created a flame tunnel. When said tunnel died down Thalactus was dead. Naruko spotting this roared in victory. Setting down on the ground she dropped her transformation. This made her hair that had been in a ponytail grow back to full length. She growled hating this, but then feeling the breeze on her chest, quickly realized that her transformation had done more then made her hair grow back to it's natural length. She watching as the door appeared and the battlefield vanished, used her insane speed and blasted towards her room to put some clothes on. Gamora feeling as her child blast by her giggled and said "I think we'll call that transformation Fury."

Two days later Naruko sleeping in her bed, was taking a day off from her train, eat sleep schedule. Today she planned on just relaxing. She blinked when Gamora walked into the room holding a large scroll. Gamora sitting down on the bed smiled at her baby girl and said "Alright baby, I've studied the great ninja and I've decided that like the Sannin, Hanzo, Sarutobi and a few others you'll be getting a summoning contract. Now I had to think long and hard about what summons could work well with you and after a while I finally figured out the perfect summon for you."

She pushing the scroll towards Naruko said "This is the brand new summoning contracts to the Adaptoids."

Naruko hearing this wanted to react but, her sleepy body didn't. Instead she yawned and opened the scroll. Letting her hand bleed she signed the contract with her name. She yawning again rolled over and went back to relaxing. Gamora spotting this giggled and took the scroll. Getting up she walked out of the room planning on calibrating the Animus room. Her baby needed to increase her power and the Animus room was the best way to do this. She of course already had several clones in the kitchen cooking Naruko her lunch. Today Naruko's lunch was going to be a simple grilled cheese sandwich with a side of fresh grilled leaks. She then blinked remembering that she still needed to give Naruko the talk. Creating a clone she handed it the scroll and turned back to Naruko's room. Walking in she giggled again as Naruko was on her side turned facing the wall. Sitting down on the bed she coughed and said "Alright baby, it's time me to give you the talk."

Naruko rolling over to look at her mother wondered what this talk was about. Gamora smiling said "Now when a man loves a woman, and that woman loves that man, things start happening!"

She then went on and on about the birds and the bees going into graphic detail about some things. When she finished Naruko was as white as a ghost and felt sick to her stomach. Gamora ignoring this eye smiled and said "There now you have had the talk."

She then got up and left the room. Naruko shivering said "I didn't need to know any of that."

She then rolled back over and decided to take a nap until lunch was ready.

Two months later and Naruko was drenched in sweat as she faced off against her toughest opponent yet. She was facing off against a super Adaptoid that had copied her very unique and very potent fighting style. Somehow the damn thing had even managed to perfectly copy her shouts. This made it a very powerful and deadly opponent. The insane thing was that it had some moves that she had been thinking of for a while, hell it had one move she hadn't even perfected, perfected. Standing up she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Knowing what she needed to do she rushed the damn thing and started to unleash a hellish combo on the robot. This combo blasted the Adaptoid high into the air and slammed it back into the earth. Naruto landing cupped her hands together and started to gather the cosmic energy she was so familiar with. She feeling a ball form in her hands blasted forward and said " **Hadoken**!"

This blue swirling ball of energy collided directly with the Adaptoid and made it spark. Naruko gritting her teeth knew she needed one last big attack and the thing would be finished. Charging up another attack she felt and heard the symbiote roar inside of her, indicating it was tired of this battle also. Suddenly a heat she was familiar breathing started coming from her attack. She with a determination that many of her enemies would come to know as the Monsters Right. She opening her mouth spoke softly "Take this. **Shinku Hadoken!** "

She then unleashed a fiery version of the Hadoken that finally took down the Super Adaptoid. When it hit the ground Naruko watched as the Animus returned to normal and Gamora walked in holding a very large cake. Naruko confused wondered what the cake was for when Gamora said "Happy Birthday Musume."

Naruko blinking asked her partner in crime and life what day it was. Her symbiote smiling informed her that it was indeed October 10 and she was 10 years old. Naruko smiling blinked when said being also informed her that it was about time her monster instincts started kicking in. She had to push the blush down as the symbiote informed her that one of said instincts was to find a suitable mate or mates and fuck them silly. Gamora being able to hear the conversation her child and the symbiote her child shared a body with giggled. Naruko shaking her blush away accepted a piece of cake and asked her mother "So besides this cake what did you get me?"

Gamora giggling said "I've finally found the perfect weapon to complete your look."

Naruko hearing this smiled as she and her mother had been looking for a weapon to complete her badass look. Her symbiote enjoying the cake didn't feel like telling Naruko that it was technically the weapon that completed the badass look she was going for. It then smirked as it couldn't wait until the next training session in the Animus room as Naruko was going to start using it now, as she had finally reached 10. It cackled knowing that Naruko was about to get 20 times more destructive and 30 times more deadly. Naruko ignoring the cackling symbiote inside of her happily ate her cake, knowing that in 2 years time she would be going back to the mortal world and one Mizuki would be getting a very special treat.

 **So here's the 3rd chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier. This is just some training and a transformation. Her summons came to me as I was playing Marvel's Contest of Champions. The Adaptoids haven't been used before and would make one hell of a summon. Anyway let me know what you guys and girls think and review or Carnage will visit your lovely home as HE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** _Don't need permission. Made my decision to test my limits. 'Cause it's my business, God as my witness. Start what I finished. Don't need no hold up. Taking control of this kind of moment. I'm locked and loaded. Completely focused, my mind is open_ _ **.**_ **"-** _ **Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande**_

 **Chapter 4: Returns and Mizuki vs Naruko!**

2 years later and Naruko was sitting on top of a the ruined remains of several very powerful robots known as Sentinels. She of course was inside the Animus room. In the last two years Naruko had not only created more transformations, but she had developed her skills so much that her base form was enough to take on the average jonin. Naruko in the past 2 years had accepted her hair as it was. So now she kept it at full length, but most of the time it was in a platted ponytail. As it was right now. Her ears had the same nine golden rings sitting each ear, but now had a slightly pointed tip. Her blue eyes were slitted and her pupil was a starling white. The most astonishing thing about her eyes though was the three black comma like marks constantly circling said pupil. This was not an illusion as Naruko was indeed part Uchiha and had unlocked the trademark doujutsu of said clan. She had pushed hers though, until she had reached a state like none had or ever will again. She had at first reached the Mangekyou Sharingan state after witnessing her own near death multiple times. She had then mastered several of it's techniques including her own exclusive technique. After nearly going blind from mastering said techniques she had slowly flooded the doujutsu with Cosmic energy, mutating it until it evolved into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. She didn't stop there though as she kept pushing Cosmic energy into the doujutsu until it evolved again into this form. She had all the powers of the all states of the Sharingan, but no chakra drain. It also drew in cosmic energy constantly feeding her already universal supply of said energy. She called this eye the **Cosmic Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**

Anyway she was once again dressed in her first outfit, except this time it was tighter fitting and showed off her DD-cup breast. Her customized armor had been included in this outfit, as it not only constantly repaired itself, but created a bubble of temperature controlled air around her and created a very powerful force field. Anyway like her first outfit it was mostly dark purple, but unlike her first outfit the arms had mostly been removed revealing her gorgeous dark brown arms. Her gloves had the Silverblood clan symbol along with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of them. Her boots were also fur lined like Gamora's with the difference being Naruko's fur was from a very large tiger. Naruko watching as the door slowly appeared grabbed the hilt of her sword from the skull of a still smoking sentinel, jumped down and walked out of the room. Gamora looking at her with pride shining in her eyes said "My baby is finally 12."

She then latching onto Naruko said "She's all grown up."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "Mom you act like I'm marching into war or something. All I'm doing is returning to Konoha, becoming a kunoichi and killing Mizuki."

Gamora still hugging Naruko said "But you are going to war baby. War with the stupidity of the human race and your raging hormones."

Naruko rolling her eyes knew her mother was about to start crying again, so she shutting her eyes literally melted into a pile of goop. She moving away from her mother reformed and slipped her sword in it's sheath. Turning she rolled her eyes as instead of crying Gamora was pouting. Naruko turning asked "Are we having this delayed birthday/going away party or not?"

Gamora going back to smiling said "Of course."

She then walking beside her daughter said "You're going to be a hit in Konoha."

Naruko snorting said "I'm going to be a hit alright. I'm going to hit my idiot brother in the face multiple times. I'm going to hit that pretender to the crown Uchiha several times. I'm going to hit the civilian council for marking said pretender as legally sane and kissing his ass."

Gamora giggling asked "What about Mizuki?"

Naruko smirking said "I'm not going to hit him, I'm going to fucking kill the traitor and mount his head on a spike outside of my home."

Gamora laughed hearing this as her baby was a little homicidal and this was on a good day.

In Konoha the next day, Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting at his desk was rubbing his temples as in front of him was Kiba Inuzuka, otherwise known as Konoha's Prank King. Sarutobi had no clue why Kiba picked up Naruko's old habit, but at times he wished the boy hadn't. The boy had decided to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight and to Sarutobi's shock had done so without getting caught until it was over. The boy's mother and sister were on the way, and Sarutobi knew the boy was in for a beating, as Tsume tended to try and beat the idiot out of her son, while Hana just liked beating up her stupid little brother.

He was about to ask a question when a swirl of leaves happed in front of the boy. He blinking watched as the classic leaf shushin died down. It was revealed to be Yugao who was holding something that made his eyes widen. Yugao was standing in front of him holding the blade that had been declared sacred by the entire village, but had been tried to be moved by many thinking that if they moved it they were destined to be as powerful and great as Minato Namikaze. The sword hadn't moved no matter what was tried or who tried to move it, as even Jiraiya had tried to move it. Hell Tsunade had come back after a DNA test had revealed that Minato had been her son, and Naruko had been her grandson, and she had even tried to move it with her Herculean strength.

It had been actually foretold that it wouldn't move until Naruko returned to the village. So Yugao in his office holding the somehow still blood stained, not rusty ebony blade made his eyes widen. Kiba with wide eyes himself had tried to move the sword over 200 times, with the last time trying to do with an explosive tag and breaking his arm. Sarutobi standing up asked "When did it come loose?"

Yugao still with wide eyes said "I going to guard it like I usually do before a mission, decided to try and move it, and it just came right out of the ground, without me even trying."

Sarutobi hearing this quickly moved to his window and said "This could only mean one thing."

Yugao nodding said "He's coming back or is already back."

Sarutobi was about to say something when a voice said "The security in this place is getting lax. If I had been an assassin Jiji would be dead in his desk and the Inuzuka would be headless."

All eyes turned to the source of the voice to find Naruko standing on the ceiling with bored eyes. The anbu hidden in the room instantly surrounded her. Sarutobi with narrowed eyes asked "Who are you and how did you get in my office."

He and everyone else gained wide eyes when Akamaru said "Jiji I'm hurt, gone for 5 years and you forget your favorite grandchild."

She then dropping to the ground as Akamaru said "Too be fair though the last time you saw me I was male, wore that god awful orange and blue monstrosity, had shorter hair, was short and couldn't speak telepathically through a dog."

Sarutobi blinking could only think of one person who fit that description, but there was no way in hell this supernaturally beautifully young lady was him. The girl smirked as Akamaru said "Indeed I am Jiji and thank for the compliment."

Sarutobi with wide eyes said "Prove it."

She nodded as Akamaru said "When I was three you brought me a hand crafted personalized puppet from Suna, that I used to scare the living shit out of the matron at the orphanage, so you was forced to take it back to me, but promised to give it back to me when I became more mature. Also when I was four you read from that filth you call a book as I lay on the couch in the hokage robes trying to go to sleep."

Sarutobi letting his pipe drop from his mouth and easily ignoring the killing intent that came from Yugao said "My kami Naruto it is you."

The now identified Naruko eye smiled and Akamaru said "Of course it's me you senile old goat. You need to retire as you should have figured out how to defeat the paperwork already. Oh and it's Naruko now."

Sarutobi gaining a twitching eyebrow said "No doubt in my mind now as only Naruto and Konohamaru have the gall to call me senile or old goat."

Yugao shaking her anger at Sarutobi for reading that smut to Naruto at such an impressionable age turned to Naruko and asked "Why are you speaking through the dog?"

Naruko looking at Yugao smiled and once again speaking through Akamaru said "Because of my procedures my voice is 50 times more powerful than the normal voice. It started off at 10, but as I grew, trained, rested and unlocked more powers, it became more powerful. I could of course whisper what I need to say, but even a whisper of mine is like talking at full volume. So I learned to speak telepathically, so that I could talk to any future teammates or future sensei or anyone in general."

Sarutobi hearing this nodded and asked "What exactly was the extent of your injuries?"

Naruko snorted and through Akamaru said "I was covered in head to toe in slashed, my ribs were bruised, my entire right arm had been removed, from the bone, my vocal chords and throat had been nearly ruined and my genitals had been nearly destroyed. According to mother if she hadn't intervened I would have died in training 13."

All eyes widened hearing this and Sarutobi clenched his fist. Yugao looking at Naruko's right arm asked "How did you get your arm back?"

Naruko clenching her fist said "Mother combined 7.6 billion creatures known as Symbiote, with 9 very tough, substances, with one said substance being Nanobots, which are robots that are very small but constantly evolve."

Yugao touching Naruko's arm could feel the muscle behind it and wondered what one punch from this arm would do. Sarutobi asked "Why are you female?"

Naruko said "Because my mother in order to heal my genitals had to bond my very DNA with monster girl DNA. I'll leave you a scroll on what a monster girl is. Just know that I might be a little aggressive when it comes to people I'm romantically interested in."

Yugao hearing this stored the information away for later and asked "Are you here to take your revenge?"

Naruko shaking her head said "The only person to take revenge on left is the leader and right now he's part of the konoha roster and I'm not getting arrested for killing a fellow konoha shinobi."

Everyone blinked hearing this and Sarutobi's thoughts about one of the attackers was just widened. Sarutobi sighing asked "How do you feel about taking the genin exams?"

Naruko still speaking through Akamaru said "I'm fine with it."

Yugao hearing this smiled and was about to hand Naruko her sword back when Naruko said "Keep the sword Yugao, I have several weapons now and every single one of my swords are jealous lunatics who hate to share."

Yugao hearing this was a little crushed that Naruko didn't want the sword back. Naruko picking up these negative emotions shocked Yugao by grabbing her chin with the left hand she looking Yugao in the eyes leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yugao's lips. Drawing back she speaking through Akamaru said "Just because I'm not taking the sword back doesn't mean I'm not accepting your feelings for me."

Yugao's face was bright red hearing this. Sarutobi with a perverted grin on his face said "Naruko you should report to the academy with Kiba-san. The exams are about to start."

Naruko nodding shocked everyone including Kiba when she turned into a flock of crows and vanished. Yugao still with a blush on her face said "She's swoon worthy."

Kiba shaking his head realized that Akamaru was gone. Growling he jumped up to run out the door when it opened to reveal Tsume and Hana with demonic aura's around them. Kiba spotting this turned so white, everything considered white, was gray by comparison. Tsume cracking her knuckles said "Get ready my idiot son, it's punishment time."

Hana just chuckled darkly. The two women then pounced on the poor boy who screamed for help, but getting none from Sarutobi who ignored the beat down by doing his paperwork or Yugao who slid her mask back on as she had a mission to get to.

Naruko appearing at the academy, with Akamaru sitting on her head could actually feel the beating the Inuzuka boy was getting. She closing her eyes decided to help the boy out. So she sent a protection and healing spell on him. She made both spells permanent as she could tell that the boy was brash and idiotic and would need them. She after applying these walked into the building already having the papers she needed to enter the place. She had decided to hide her identity and would just enter the exams as Naruko Uchiha, and if the pompous pretender to the crown had a problem she would just show him her Sharingan, something he not only didn't have yet, but if things went her way would never have. Finding the right room she slid open the doors and ignored how all eyes moved to her. Walking forward she handed the man Akamaru's memories confirmed to be Iruka Umino the sensei.

Iruka had to literally push down the blush that wanted to be on his face spotting the unearthly beautiful young lady that just walked into the classroom with Akamaru on her head. He accepting the papers she handed him read them and nearly choked on his saliva. He looking up at her couldn't believe that in front of him was another Uchiha, making one more Uchiha the council were going to kiss up too. Shifting his eyes to the resident Uchiha he wondered how he was going to take this. He then shifting his eyes back to the girl who was looking at him with expectant and patient eyes coughed knowing what she was waiting for. He getting the attention of the class including Mizuki said "Class this is Naruko Uchiha and she-!"

He wasn't able to finish his statement as Sasuke stood up with an angry glare and said "She's not an Uchiha."

Naruko having predicted this response from the pretender spoke through Akamaru as she said "I am more of an Uchiha then you are pretender to the crown."

Sasuke glaring at Akamaru said "No you are not. I am the only Uchiha left after that night."

He was to wrapped up in his anger to realize that instead of Naruko, Akamaru had spoken. Everyone else had realized what he had failed to notice. Naruko ignoring the wide eyes full of shock said "I wasn't in the village when Itachi terminated the rest of the Uchiha, thus I was not killed like the others."

Sasuke growling said "Prove that you're an Uchiha."

Naruko rolling her eyes pushed the smallest amount of chakra into her eyes. Gasp hit the room as in her eyes three swirling black tomoe appeared around her pupil. She with a bored look asked "It this proof enough pretender?"

Sasuke gritting his teeth sat down as she had the sharingan, something he didn't have. Naruko turning to Iruka asked through Akamaru "Can I take a seat now?"

Iruka nodding watched as Naruko took a seat beside Shino. Shaking his head he turned to Mizuki and said "Once Kiba gets here we will start the exams."

Mizuki nodding wondered if he bragged to the new student about being the one who killed the demon or offered to help her cheat would he get to be the father of a new generation of Uchiha. He had failed to notice that Naruko had her sharingan eyes on him, or the malicious gleam in said eyes.

After the miraculously fine Kiba finally made it to the class and managed to get a seat beside Naruko the exams begun. The first part was a paper exam, that had Naruko's symbiote laughing at how pathetic it was. Naruko had easily faced much tougher and challenging mental test in the Animus room. Hell putting together her first set of armor had been challenging then this pathetic paper exam. Finishing she reached into her pants and pulled out a steak flavored dog biscuit. She feeding it to the dog she was using as a speaker and planned on cloning for her own use smiled softly when Akamaru accepted the treat with glee.

She then looking around the room was thinking about using some cosmic energy to manipulate the chances of getting on a team she actually wanted. She didn't though as cosmic energy was not to be used for such trivial matters. She knew everyone in the room, as one thing she had become perfect at was studying people and getting to know her opponents. She had watched everyone in the room from the Silverblood mansion and knew things about them, they most likely didn't even know. This didn't mean she was ever going to underestimate any of them, as counting a potential enemy or ally out could be the downfall.

She then feeling something land on her right arm looked down and smiled softly as one of the Aburame's insects had landed on her. She gently moving it to her finger place her lips near it and started to whisper soothing and encouraging words to it. She moving back smiled when the bug to the actually watching Shino and Kiba's shock turned into a golden scarab. It then gained emerald eyes and a large blue sapphire appeared in the middle of it's back. It flying back to it's master, buried into Shino's skin and delivered Naruko's message. Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses as he was sitting beside a Titan, daughter of the primordial goddess of everything. He and his clan had also just received the blessing of said Titan, and he now had brand new species of insects to prove it. Said insect was already breeding like crazy and he theorized that by the end of the night he would have just as many new insects as he had old ones. Naruko laughing at the shock she could feel radiating from Shino gave Akamaru another treat.

She following the others outside rolled her eyes as it was time for the kunai and shuriken test. She blinked spotting another dummy and wondered what this one was for. Mizuki coughing said "Alright guys and girls listen up. As you know the first two dummies are for the kunai and shuriken part of the exam. The new dummy is for excess weapon skills you have like for example Sasuke has a demon windmill shuriken to throw."

Naruko hearing this already knew what she was going to demonstrate and couldn't wait for her turn. Mizuki then said "But before we to that portion of the exam it's time to test your taijutsu. Instead of having to battle myself or Iruka it has been decided that you may test your taijutsu out on each other, but if I or Iruka call the match over, it's over or you will be arrested and removed from the ninja program."

He looking around asked "Understand?"

All of the genin hopeful nodded. He smiling asked "Anyone want to go first?"

It came as no surprise when Sasuke said "I'll go first and I challenge the wannabe Uchiha."

Naruko rolling her eyes said through Akamaru "You're the wannabe Uchiha, but I accept your challenge."

She setting Akamaru down walked into the ring ignoring Akamaru's concerns for her. Sasuke snarling dropped into a ready stance. Mizuki feeling bad for the new girl, just knew Sasuke was about to wipe the floor with the girl. Naruko not bothering dropping into a stance as she planned on knocking the pretender out in one move. Mizuki noticing she not getting into a stance shook his head and started the battle. As soon as his hand dropped Naruko vanished, and the next thing anyone knew Sasuke was lodged into the outside wall of the academy with a broken nose and swirls for eyes. Jaws dropped spotting this, and Iruka choked on his saliva He wasn't the only one as in the council chambers the civilian and ninja councils along with Sarutobi, the jonin sensei and Tsunade had been watching the exams. Everyone had choked on their saliva when this had happened and Kakashi with wide eyes asked "What in the nine hells?"

Sarutobi with his pipe on the floor had actually seen Naruko's attack. She had literally thumped Sasuke in the middle of his forehead with her right arm and sent him flying backwards from the sheer force behind the thump. Tsunade having seen it also asked "How strong is she?"

Naruko appearing snorted and said "Oops I knocked him out."

Akamaru and quite a few others actually hearing the unapologetic tone in her voice understood she meant to knock him out. Shikamaru Nara being one of these people was looking at Naruko like she was the most troublesome woman in all of existence. Naruko looking at Iruka asked through Akamaru "Are you going to declare me the victor or not?"

Iruka gulping marked her down as the victor by a long shot. Mizuki had shit himself as he hadn't even seen her move.

After everyone had gone and Sasuke had both been woken up and healed it was time for the kunai and shuriken part of the exam. Naruko sitting with Akamaru on her head watched as everyone went with bored apathetic eyes. Her symbiote inside of her was itching at the chance for her to show off and make the pretender look like a looser. Akamaru chewing on a bone Naruko had pulled from her pocket, really liked Naruko and loved how warm her hair was. He was also trying to figure out what the energy she emitted was. It was stronger than chakra, and seemed to soak into his entire soul. Shrugging his dog shoulders and went back to chewing on the bone she had given him. His delicious bone that tasted like all the best things in the world and if anyone tried to take it away from him would die a horrible and painful death.

Sasuke sitting off to the side was glaring at Naruko with pure hate as she had easily defeated him and he had always been taught that only another Uchiha could defeat an Uchiha. So this not only proved that she was an Uchiha, but because she had her sharingan she was his superior. He glaring at Akamaru wondered if the stupid mutt realized that it was sitting on a superior being. Shino speaking to one of his new insects as it told him about cosmic energy was shocked that cosmic energy was so powerful. He was also very wary of pissing off his new ally as his insect informed him that she had more cosmic energy than almost anything in existence, with her mother having the most.

Kiba was curious on why Akamaru was sitting on Naruko's head instead of his, but shrugged not thinking it was a big deal. Sasuke's name was then called and the arrogant Uchiha walked up to the table and grabbed his weapons with vigor. He tossing them hit every single mark. He jacking his nose up high smirked when Mizuki said "Perfect score as always Sasuke."

Sasuke then pulling out a demon windmill shuriken spun and tossed it at the other dummy. It hitting dead on made him smirk. Naruko rolled her eyes as her performance was going to make his look like garbage. Mizuki getting to her name looked up at the table and blinked as she didn't have any shuriken or kunai as the only set left was for the Yamanaka heiress. Naruko standing up walked pass the table and through Akamaru asked "Are we ready?"

Mizuki, Iruka and the others all nodded. She closing her eyes surged the cosmic energy through her body and felt her right arm start expelling chunks of silver tinted metal. She opening her eyes grabbed the metal that shifted into 5 shuriken and five kunai. She ignoring the gasp behind her tossed them and not only hit every mark, but when the last weapon hit the dummies broke the dummies. Jaws scraped the ground spotting this and Kiba said "Holy shit."

Iruka marking down a flawless asked "Anything else?"

She nodding moved her hands to her hips. She feeling her the twin pistols Gamora had gotten her for her 10th birthday appear pulled them out aimed at the dummy and squeezed the trigger. Eyes turned into comical circles when the pistols quickly shifted into very large machine guns and started to unleash clip after clip of bullets into the dummy and trees behind the dummy. Naruko walking forward, turned and shifted the machine guns into shotguns. She firing at the dummy ignored the fact that the dummy was starting to look ragged. She still walking forward turned another direction and shifted the shotguns into sniper rifles and continued to fire at the dummy. She now standing 2 inches from the dummy shifted the sniper rifles into pistols again. She firing like rapid into the dummy watched it lift into the air. Spinning her weapons she attached them to their hips and felt them vanish. Grabbing her shoulder she felt the hilt to one of her many blades appear. Launching into the air and glowing she started to slice the dummy into very fine pieces. Landing she revealed her pitch black blade with a serrated edge and through Akamaru who was still somehow on her head " **Roar Kurohime**!"

Jaws scraped the ground when the dummy burst into black flames, that burned brightly in the sky. These flames quickly took the form of the kanji for night. She putting her blade up looked at the dumbfounded Iruka and Mizuki. She tilting her head asked through Akamaru "How was that?"

Iruka recovering from his shock first said "Uh yeah that was flawless."

Smiling she bowed and walked back over to her spot, ignoring how most of the class was looking at her with wide eyes. Sasuke was looking at her with jealous eyes, Kiba had hearts for eyes and Shino just shook his head. The one's watching from the council chambers were all beyond shocked at the masterful display of not only power but expertise with weapons. Sarutobi shaking his head felt bad for Naruko's future enemies as they were dead men or women walking.

A few hours later Naruko sitting in a stool in her third favorite place in all of existence was literally shoveling bowls of ramen into her mouth. Around her neck was her Konoha headband as she had passed with flying colors. She finishing her outstanding 100th bowl, set it down and smiled happily ignoring the gob smacked looks on everyone's faces. Teuchi Ichiraku had dollar signs for eyes as her bill was going to pay for his lights and home for the next four years. Ayame was wondering where she was putting it all. Akamaru still with Naruko was eating the nice juicy steak Naruko had bought him. He now officially liked her way more than he liked the idiot Tsume-san had paired him with. Naruko feeling stuffed asked through Akamaru "How much do I owe you Teuchi?"

He said "450 dollars."

Naruko giggling reached into her pocket and pulled out her black and yellow wallet. Opening it she pulled out 10 one hundred dollar bills and 5 twenty dollar bills. Laying them down she said "There you go 1,100 dollars. Keep the change."

She then picking up Akamaru and his steak walked out of the eating establishment. Teuchi had his jaw scrape the ground as she had given him over 650 dollars of change. He gaining a big goofy grin decided she was his favorite customer, just like Naruto had been. Ayame picking up the money smiled as she could finally buy some flowers for Naruto's training ground in remembrance of her first crush. Neither person knew that the gorgeous young lady that had just left their business was Naruto in a new more powerful form.

Naruko walking down the street with a full and happy Akamaru sitting on her head was wondering when Mizuki would reveal his true colors and betray the village. She was also wondering what asinine peon he would use to help him with his doomed little plan. She reaching into her pocket, which was in reality a compact path to her armory and room in the Silverblood manor. She pulling out a blueberry lollipop removed the wrapper and slipped into her mouth. She realizing that she was going to need a place to sleep as she didn't plan on using her dimension traveling abilities or teleportation powers just to go to the Silverblood manor every night or when she got sleepy, started coming up with ways to get herself a place to lay her head.

Her partner and best friend Dynamic otherwise known as her symbiote was making suggestions she use her supposed feminine charm and supernatural beauty to get a home. She considered this plan for about two seconds before stomping it deep into the ground. Instead she was just going to use the unused training ground 13 and make it her home. Turning she knew she needed to talk to Sarutobi about this, plus he had a certain puppet of hers that she wanted back. Walking down the street towards the Hokage tower she noticed how the people she passed by seemed to react. The males got nose bleeds and stared at her like she was a piece of meat. The female either blushed from her sheer beauty or got extremely jealous. It was the children's reactions that made her smile. They looked at her like she was a goddess given human form. They weren't far off and Dynamic loved to remind her of this. She spotting a little girl dressed in rags looking like she hadn't eaten in weeks stopped and asked in the gentlest tone "Why are you standing in the streets starving little one?"

The 5 year old girl looking up at her with the sweetest green eyes said "I don't have anyone to take care of me as mommy died on a mission and daddy has another family."

Naruko hearing this agreed with Dynamic's roar to adopt the infinitely adorable little girl. Smiling softly she said "Come with me little one as I promise you that not only will you have someone to take care of you, but you'll have someone to spoil you rotten!"

The little girl hearing this blinked and asked "Really you mean it?"

Naruko nodding offered the little girl her hand. She happily accepted it and Naruko continued on her way to the Hokage tower now with another thing to talk to the old man about.

Sarutobi sitting in his office was smoking from his pipe as he ignored the stacks of paperwork the civilian council had sent him as most of it was bullshit about Sasuke's hospital bill, his test scores and the most outlandish one demanding that Naruko Uchiha be forced to become a breeding factory. He wouldn't sign that last one if his life depended on it as he knew who Naruko truly was and also knew that wasn't the only one they should all be afraid of as if he did sign that paper not only would Naruko kill anyone who even tried to enforce it, but Gamora would make sure they all went directly to hell with no chance of ever getting to heaven. He wanted to go to heaven thank you very much. He blinked when the very person on his mind walked in with Akamaru on her head and the poor daughter of one of the idiot civilian council members holding her hand. He blinked when Akamaru said "Alright old man give me the deed to training ground 13 and give me the papers to adopt this little one into the Silverblood clan. Also I'll be taking my puppet back now."

Sarutobi hearing these demands asked "Just why would I give you the deed to a training ground and would I let you adopt a little girl when you're 12?"

She giving him a smile that sent chills down not only his spine, but the spines of the anbu guarding him today said "Either do it or I make sure you spend your afterlife as some demon's fuck toy and when it eventually dies, as they always manage to do so, I'll just make you the next demon's cumdumpster and continue to do so until the end of time."

Sarutobi wasn't the only one to shiver from this very dark promise as even Akamaru could tell that it wasn't a threat. He pulling out the deed handed it to her along with the adoption papers and the scroll he had stored the puppet in. He with sweat running down his face asked "Anything else I can help you with Lady Silverblood?"

Naruko snorting said "Relax jiji since you gave me what I wanted I'll secure you a place in heaven with not only your wife, but an 18 women harem of angels."

Sarutobi hearing this gained a very perverted grin and giggled like his perverted student. Naruko having ignored this with ease stored the deed in her room in the Silverblood manor and quickly filled out what she needed for the adoption papers. Dating it she turned to the little girl and asked "What's your name sweetie?"

The girl blinking said "Daddy used to call me an accident, while mommy called me her little blessing."

Naruko pushing her urge to hunt down the miserable excuse of a man down asked "How about I name you since I'm going to be your new big sister or mother, which ever you're more comfortable with."

The girl hearing this gained wide eyes but quickly nodded. Naruko smiling said "Your name from this day forward is Kagome Uchiha-Silverblood after both my birth mother and the woman who literally made me who I am today."

Kagome testing out her new name smiled and hugged Naruko while saying "Thank you so much Oneè-chan."

Naruko hugging her back said "You're welcome little sister."

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile spotting this scene. No one knew it but Gamora had witnessed the entire event and was ecstatic at the fact she had another daughter to spoil rotten and turn into a Titan now. She was also very proud of Naruko for helping out the little girl and the horrid promise she had threatened Sarutobi with. The hilarious thing to her was that Naruko loved Sarutobi way too much to ever go through with her false promise.

Three hours later after having created an estate befitting someone of her stature Naruko smiled as her little sister ran around her new room with pure joy and excitement. Trailing not far behind Kagome was a kitten Naruko had created just for her. The estate was sitting on a gorgeous and lovely plain that Naruko had created from scratch as Gamora had salted the earth of training ground 13 so that nothing could or ever would grow in it. Creating all of this didn't even put a dent in Naruko's massive energy reserves. Akamaru had gone home to his master and clan and Naruko was fine with this as the dog had been with her since she first arrived.

She blinked when Dynamic informed her that the time for her just vengeance was at hand. Mizuki had just struck and had used the pretender to the Uchiha clan as his scapegoat and fool. The idiot had not only stolen the forbidden scroll but had even stolen several other scrolls along with it. He was a bloody idiot and she blamed the dumbass civilians for it. She coughing alerted Kagome she needed to speak. Opening a telepathic connection to Kagome she said " _Stay here with your little kitten dear sister, your Oneè-chan has some matters to attend to_."

She picking up on Kagome's worry smiled and said " _Don't you worry your adorable little head. I'll be back in time to not only tuck you in for the night, but read you a bedtime story_."

Kagome hearing this and somehow knowing this wasn't just a promise to reassure her smiled and said "Okay Oneè-chan. I'll pick out the book for you to read to me and Hailey."

She then ran to the large bookcase in her room. Naruko smiled at this and turning literally vanished for her showdown with Mizuki.

 **What is up people it's themightyshevenom13 here with the 4th chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier. In this chapter Naruko makes her grand entrance and manages to defeat the resident emo avenger while also blowing minds and demonstrating her immense speed and strength. She also reveal her deadly arsenal of weapons and shows of her twin guns that can shift to fit her needs. Yes this means she could transform them into RPG's and blow shit up, literally. If you're having a hard time picturing her outfit it's kinda like Deadpool, but purple and black with only a half mask on the lower half of her face. We also see her adopt a girl in dire need of assistance. Finally I reveal just how dark Naruko can go. Anyway if you have any questions or requests for this fic or in general shoot me a PM or leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"** _Come on baby. Don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand. Don't fear the reaper. We'll be able to fly. Don't fear the reaper. Baby I'm your man_ **!"-** _ **Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult.**_

 **Chapter 5: Naruko vs Mizuki! Death of a Traitor.**

She appearing seconds later rolled her eyes as the idiot Uchiha was actually reading many of the scrolls and learning jutsu as if the idiot had the chakra reserves to do any of them. She of course had way more than enough chakra to do all of the jutsu but she didn't really need any of them. Sitting down on the branch she was standing on she closed her eyes to wait for the traitor to arrive, as she had no interest in dealing with the idiot pretender. It would be about an hour later when someone else would arrive. It wasn't Mizuki though. No it was the Inuzuka boy and Akamaru. Kiba with a scroll of his own ignored the fact that his sworn enemy Sasuke Uchiha was there with a bunch of scrolls. He sitting down didn't even notice when Akamaru literally vanished from his head. He opening the scroll in his hand smiled as he finally got a hold of his clans forbidden scroll and was reading the awesome jutsu he heard about from Mizuki-sensei. He didn't realize that he was another pawn in Mizuki's vile plan.

Akamaru having felt what he was sure is his true master, tapped into the powerful energy he had absorbed from her and teleported to her head. He wagging his tail was ecstatic to have discovered a new power. Shaking his head he barked a few times. He blinked when his master flooded his mind with images. He soon found himself growling as Mizuki was a damn traitor and needed to be dealt with. He then went back to wagging his tail as Naruko was going to take the treacherous man down, hard. Nodding he decided to take a nap until something happened as his master wasn't dealing with the two idiots below and was hidden from view. Naruko feeling Akamaru take a nap on her head silently created a cosmic clone. She sent the clone back to the Silverblood manor here in Konoha to read that bedtime story to Kagome, as she didn't need her little sister staying up all night waiting for her big sister to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story. Shutting her eyes again she decided to do like Akamaru and Dynamic and take a nap until her quarry arrived.

Down below Sasuke reading about the shadow clone jutsu smiled thinking in his deluded mind that with the many jutsu he was learning he'd be able to put that stupid fake Uchiha in her place. He hadn't even realized that every single jutsu he had learned required more chakra than he had. He blinked spotting Kiba in the clearing Mizuki had told him they would meet at. Scowling he said "Dog breath get lost."

Kiba hearing someone call him that cursed name Ino and Sakura had given him long ago growled and said "Don't call me that bastard."

Sasuke snorting said "I call those beneath me what I please you ignorant dog."

Kiba hearing this growled louder and dropped his scroll. Glaring at his sworn enemy he said "I'm gonna punch your damn teeth down your arrogant throat."

Sasuke snorting said "As if you can, only an Uchiha can defeat another Uchiha."

Kiba said nothing else as he lunged at Sasuke who jumped back and landed a kick on Kiba. Said boy having not felt a thing because of the protection spells on him struck out and landed a solid punch to Sasuke's jaw. This sent the arrogant one sailing backwards. Sasuke getting up wiped his bloody lip and snarled. He now furious launched at Kiba, who eagerly launched himself at Sasuke.

This pointless and testosterone fueled battle lasted for an entire hour and Kiba was winning because of the spells cast on upon his body by the napping Naruko. Iruka Umino arriving sweat dropped spotting Kiba on top of Sasuke punching said bloody Uchiha in the face. Shaking his head he grabbed both boys by the collar and applying the big head jutsu asked "What the hell are you two idiots doing?"

Both boys flinched as Iruka had done that directly in their ears. Kiba shaking his head growled and said "The arrogant bastard attacked me when I was reading my scroll."

Sasuke snorting said "You've got it wrong once again dog breath. This idiot intruded on my secret exam given to me by Mizuki-sensei."

Iruka blinked hearing this and was about to ask Sasuke what he meant when Kiba said "Liar. Mizuki-sensei gave me the secret exam to steal my family's forbidden scroll and bring it to him undetected."

Iruka hearing this blinked again as something wasn't adding up. Sasuke snorting said "As if dobe. Mizuki-sensei had me steal the forbidden scroll in the kage vault along with any other useful scrolls I could find. I was then to report to this training ground and learn a jutsu. Someone would then come and check how I did and I would be given the special rank of elite genin or if I did better than expected even chunin."

Kiba snorting said "You'd only be an elite genin while I'd be an elite chunin or jonin."

Iruka having put the pieces together quickly looked around the clearing and blanched as this clearing had enough of Konoha's secrets to cripple the village. He setting both boys down moved to grab as many scrolls as he could before the identified traitor Mizuki could arrive. Sadly it was too late as seconds before he could get to a scroll a demon windmill shuriken stopped him in his tracks. Cursing he looked up to find a smirking Mizuki standing on a branch. Mizuki laughing said "I can't believe my plan actually worked. First I trick the arrogant Uchiha into stealing the scrolls from the vault then I trick the idiotic Inuzuka to bringing me his family's forbidden scroll."

Kiba and Sasuke hearing that they had booth been tricked got angry. Iruka dropping into a fighting stance glared at Mizuki and said "Mizuki you traitor."

Mizuki snorting said "Oh please I would have to actually belong to this pitiful village to be a traitor."

Everyone except for the still napping Naruko was confused by what Mizuki had just said. Mizuki laughing ripped off his headband to reveal a headband that made Iruka gasp. It was a headband from the hidden cloud village. What made it even worse was that it was slashed out meaning Mizuki was a missing ninja from Kumo. Iruka gulped knowing that ninja from the hidden cloud were tough as shit and always put up one hell of a fight. Mizuki actually smelling the fear coming off of Iruka laughed and said "The best part about this stupid long plan is that I got to kill the demon fox 5 years ago."

Iruka wasn't the only one to gasp hearing this as the entire village knew Naruto's story thanks in no small parts to Tsunade's rampage a few years ago when she found out how her grandchild was treated in her home village. Kiba now pissed as he had been friends with Naruto growled and said "You motherfucker. You killed my friend."

Mizuki snorting said "Demons don't have friends only slaves."

He then gaining a dark smirk on his face said "Don't worry Inuzuka brat. I'll be sending you to join the demon in hell."

He then vanished and the next thing Iruka or those watching from the Hokage tower knew Kiba had been put through seven trees. Mizuki appearing had a cloak of black lighting surrounding his body. Sarutobi recognizing this cloak cursed and said "Anbu go assist Iruka right now as he's dealing with an S-rank missing ninja from Kumo who controls the nearly extinct and deadly black lightning bloodline."

Tsume hearing this actually got worried for her idiot son, as even she would have trouble with some with the Black lightning bloodline.

30 minutes later Iruka was laid out on the ground bleeding from what used to be his left arm. Sasuke was literally inches from him being stomped on by a laughing lightning cloaked Mizuki. Kiba who to his shock kept miraculously healing had been launched into space by a move Mizuki had called **Riot Javelin**. Sasuke screaming in pain as Mizuki fried and crushed his lower intestine was begging any God or Goddess listening to rescue him from this sheer pain. Naruko having woken up in time to stop the unconscious Kiba from launching into space decided it was time to act. Before she could do so Akamaru growling jumped towards Mizuki. Her eyes widened when the dog started to glow with the signature sign of cosmic energy.

Her jaw dropped when Akamaru went from being a small harmless white dog, to a very large blood red werewolf with a mouth full of jagged teeth. Akamaru landing threw his head back and released a monstrous and thunderous howl. Mizuki turning to see what had interrupted his play time with Sasuke shit his pants spotting the monster standing feet from him. Akamaru with glowing blood red eyes could feel the massive amount of power he now commanded. Setting his eyes on Mizuki he snarled and blasted towards the man at an insane speed. He swiping at Mizuki followed the man when he jumped back. He swiping several more times got Mizuki further and further away from the clearing. Once far enough he opened his terrifying maw and unleashed a gigantic pillar of white flames. Mizuki dodging launched towards the werewolf and was about to kick it when Akamaru stopping his attack grabbed Mizuki's incoming foot and slammed the man to the ground with crippling force. He then turning to the wide eyed man opened his mouth and was about to unleash another blast of fire when all of his power suddenly left him.

Mizuki gained wide eyes as he was now looking at the stupid mutt of the Inuzuka brat. Snarling he went to punch Akamaru when his fist was caught once more. This time though the hand that caught his punch was distinctively more human in nature. Turning his head he snarled spotting Naruko. Naruko having no clue how Akamaru had transformed spoke through him as she said "I've been waiting five years for this you treacherous snake."

Her energy then came surging forward as she said "Get ready to die."

Mizuki was then tossed like a garbage bag. He flipping and landed on a tree branch and snarled. He glaring at her said "You stupid bitch. You shouldn't have gotten involved with my business. Now I'm gonna have to kill your pretty face."

Naruko snorting dropped into a fighting stance while Akamaru said "I'm gonna make you regret attacking and nearly killing me 5 years ago."

Mizuki wasn't the only one to get confused hearing her say this. He with stupid written across his face said "I never attacked you five years ago. The first time I saw you was this morning when you took the test."

She rolling her eyes said "Yes you did. Back then I was still a boy and was named Naruto Uzumaki, taking the name of my lost godmother."

She catching his eyes widening said "My full name is Naruko Uchiha-Silverblood nee Uzumaki and Namikaze."

Her energy now swirling the very air around her as Akamaru said "Prepare to die at my hands fool."

Mizuki shit his pants but puked his own blood as Naruko's fist was now lodged into his gut. He was then kicked clear across the field. He righting himself laughed and said "This is wonderful. Now I get to kill the wretched demon all over again."

He then cloaking himself in black lighting tried and failed to hit Naruko. She easily dodged his pathetic attack. She then fired off six punches to his stomach that had him seeing stars. Before he could even think about recovering he was kicked six more times.

In the Hokage tower Sarutobi had his eyes closed and small smile on his face as Naruko was about to take care of Konoha's little problem herself. He then started to sweat heavily when a monstrous killing intent he was familiar with appeared. Opening his eyes he felt the color drain from his face as a very pissed off Tsunade was giving him the stink eye. She with rage literally shining in her eyes asked in a sickly sweet tone "Why didn't you inform me that my grandchild was back _sensei_?"

He laughing nervously said "She wanted it to be a secret so the last of her attacker's would come out of hiding."

Tsunade hearing this narrowed her eyes and asked "You listened why?"

He gulping said "She's gonna make sure I learn the secret to defeating the evil paperwork."

Tsunade hearing this sighed as her sensei had been facing the evil paperwork for entirely too long. Come to think of it she could use the secret to defeating the paperwork also. She then turning to Sarutobi asked "How much has she changed?"

Sarutobi picking his pipe back up said "She's still attracted to females and is still a very kind hearted person and that's all I can tell you for right now, as I haven't seen enough of her to judge."

Tsunade hearing that her granddaughter still liked girls smiled coming up with a very easy and possibly dirty way to get the secret to defeating the shadow clone jutsu. She would just use her double E-cup breast as her babies have been known to make even summons blush. At the Silverblood manor in Konoha Gamora with her new daughter was holding Kagome in her lap as the two of them watched this battle. Kagome with stars in her eyes said "Oneè-chan is awesome."

Gamora giggling said "Yes your elder sister is indeed awesome and she's barley even begun."

Gamora then picking up on Tsunade's plan felt only slightly bad for the woman as after this little battle Naruko's hormones were going to be all full power and Tsunade's impressive breast were going to drive Naruko wild. This also meant Tsunade was about to come face to face with Naruko's monster inside and if she was lucky would only get a mild case of laryngitis. If she wasn't so lucky she'd wind up crippled from the waist down. Giggling she knew either way Tsunade would be in a steady and stable relationship. Hailey the kitten was grooming herself not really caring much about what was happening. She was a cat after all and they hardly cared about anything. Back in the Kage tower, Tsume was biting her nails as Kiba had yet to appear and this got her worried that Mizuki had succeeded in launching her son into space. She prayed to any god or goddess listening that her idiot son was not in space, slowly suffocating in the empty void known as space.

Mizuki cursing his life wasn't fairing to well against Naruko, and he could tell that she wasn't even using her full power on him yet. He shaking his head remembered that he wasn't really using his full power either. He increasing the power in his bloodline charged up a Riot Javelin and charged directly for Naruko. She sensing him coming with his attack opened her mouth and waited. Mizuki thinking that she had been bluffing before appeared inches from her. This sadly is exactly what she had wanted. She then said " **Fus Ro Dah!** "

Mizuki was literally hurled backwards by a force so powerful it made the roots underneath them shudder. Mizuki crashing through several trees felt like he had just gotten smacked by a pissed off bijuu. Naruko lifting her hands up channeled cosmic energy into the ground. This caused it to literally launch Mizuki into the air. Naruko pulling out her twin pistols shifted them into machine gun form. She then pressing another button ignored Akamaru's eyes nearly popping out of his skull when the machine guns tripled in size and gained four barrels. She then speaking through Akamaru said " **Han Jido: Kanzen kotopuresu jutsu!** "( _Semi Automatic: Full Court Press Jutsu)_

The guns then released a storm of sizzling chakra bullets. Mizuki recovering in the air, switched places with a log and his pants instantly became loaded down by shit as the log was turned into saw dust. Naruko putting her guns back knew that Akamaru was in total shock. Ignoring this she watched as Mizuki recovered from his shock and blasted towards her with the attack he had used on Kiba. Standing still she felt her force field activate. Mizuki with a smile on his face still thought he had a chance at winning. Slamming it into her he laughed when a cloud of smoke kicked up. In said cloud of smoke Naruko was completely fine. She lifting up her hand decided to show Mizuki one of her non Thu'um based attacks. This meant she had to channel cosmic energy through her body. This was pure cosmic energy too, not the filtered stuff she been using earlier. This made everything around her darken.

Mizuki noticing everything getting darker as he foolishly walked back over to Sasuke to punish the arrogant Uchiha some more suddenly lost all color on his face sensing a massive gathering of energy coming from behind him. Gulping loudly he turned and turned so white Orochimaru, Paper, Snow and a Ghost would be jealous. The reason why? Well Naruko was standing behind him holding a bright teal ball made out of cosmic energy. She ignoring the now flabbergasted Akamaru spoke through him as he said "Behold the power of a Silverblood."

She then vanished and Mizuki gasped when she appeared directly in front of him. She slamming the attack into his stomach said " **Magna Carter!** "

Mizuki screamed as he was launched into the air by the attack and his insides bounced around like ping pong balls. He reeling in pain, smiled as his other secret activated. Naruko narrowed her eyes when black marks spread across Mizuki and thick dark purple energy cloaked his body. Mizuki flipping in the air and landing on a branch started to laugh darkly as his body literally started to transform. Very quickly he went from being a evil and deluded human, to being a evil and deluded tiger human fusion. Mizuki laughing activated his bloodline and said "It's over now demon. Nothing can compare to the power Orochimaru-sama has given me."

He then roared and vanished. Naruko snorting wasn't impressed and considered Mizuki an even bigger traitor now. She then feeling Dynamic giggle vanished herself and the sound of blows colliding could be heard throughout the clearing now.

Back in the Kage tower Sarutobi having heard the name Mizuki had used had a very serious look on his face. He knew Orochimaru and knew his former student's horrendous experiments. He was a little worried about his favorite grandchild, but he knew his anbu were on the way as he spoke. Tsunade growled hearing the name of her old teammate wishing that her sensei had killed the pale skinned bastard when he had the chance. She also promised to fix that if she ever got the chance and flatten the snake like a pancake. Tsume was still worried about Kiba as he hadn't jumped back into the fight yet. She had no clue that he was unconscious on the tree branch Naruko had been napping on already almost completely healed.

Kagome was bouncing in Gamora's lap at the amazing power she could feel flowing from her big sister, not even knowing that said sister had yet to even tap into a 1/8th of her power. Gamora knew this though and couldn't help but giggle as her daughter was showing off in the best way. Plus she her newest daughter was going to have a elder sister complex in the best way. Hailey now paying attention was curious on how powerful her creator was. She was also wondering how powerful her master was going to be. Hana having just walked into the office was wondering where her bonehead brother was and why her mom seemed so worried. Yugao having been one of the anbu who Sarutobi sent to go help Iruka was hurrying hoping that she could finish this mission up and find Naruko for a date.

Mizuki hitting the ground stood up and couldn't understand how with him using the power Orochimaru had given him he was loosing to the damn demon. Naruko landing looked at Mizuki with bored eyes. Sighing she said through Akamaru "You used to be stronger, more of a threat."

She dodging the kunai he sent at her decided to end her little game with him. Vanishing she appeared right in front of him. Opening her mouth and staring him in the eyes she said " **Yol Toor Shul!** "

Eyes widened when a gigantic pillar of black flames shot out of her mouth and obliterated not only the trees but the ground around them. Mizuki having replaced himself with a log was not only realizing that he was doomed, but realizing that he was gonna pay for his sins. Naruko stopping her fire breath attack looked at Mizuki not expecting him to dodge her Thu'um. Standing up she speaking through Akamaru said "I'm shocked that you were able to dodge that. It's one of my soon to be famous attacks."

Shrugging she said "It doesn't matter as I've only been using an eight of my full power."

Mizuki hearing this felt his bladder empty as what she just said was terrifying. He wasn't the only one to react like this as Iruka close to passing out was woken the fuck up when he heard this, Sasuke in agony couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying, Yugao and the arriving anbu all gasped behind their mask hearing this, the unconscious Kiba didn't hear what Naruko had said. Sarutobi had let his pipe drop from his mouth and Tsunade had yipped. Akamaru sitting on Naruko's head felt his little heart skip a beat hearing this.

Mizuki trembling now knew he had to do something quick or he was dead. His eyes then setting on Sasuke smirked as he had a plan. Roaring he charged up his most powerful Riot Javelin yet. He then made a mad dash toward Sasuke, hoping that his plan worked. Naruko watching Mizuki run towards the pretender sighed and knew she had to save him. Vanishing she appeared in front of Mizuki's attack and rolled her eyes when the smirk appeared on his face. She activating her armor's force fields turned it up to 50 percent and waited. Mizuki thinking that his plan had worked slammed his attack into Naruko. Everyone except Gamora's eyes widened when his attack slammed into a large clear dome. Naruko not even feeling a tremor, lifted up her hand and speaking through Akamaru "Pathetic and predictable."

A gigantic amount of energy then surged through her body into her hand. She watching as the force field slowly fell down said "Time for you to die Mizuki. **Neon Cannon!** "

A gigantic beam of bright colors then hit Mizuki directly and the power behind it could be felt for miles away. It kicked up a ton of smoke and falling debris. Everyone watching with baited breath gained wide comical eyes when the smoke cleared. There was a huge and deep scar where the attack had been launched and nothing of Mizuki could be seen. Naruko lowering her hand said "That's one less piece of trash to deal with."

She then turning walked over to Iruka who had lost a lot of blood leaned over and softly touched his wound. Eyes widened when not only did it heal, but his arm grew back and he gained a slight aura. She removing her hand moved to Sasuke and stepping on him started to slowly heal him also. She once both people was properly healed floated Kiba down from the branch he was on. Sitting him down she turned to look at Yugao and said "They're all yours Yu-chan. I would stay and help you with all of this, but I have a little sister to tuck in as apparently my mother decided to let her stay up and watch this little battle."

She then sitting Akamaru down pulled out a nice juicy steak and gave it to the very happy dog and said "You go with your master and I'll be seeing you later."

Akamaru accepting the steak didn't even bother when she burst into a swarm of gorgeous butterflies. Yugao watching them leave knew she needed to hurry up and state her claim on Naruko, before some no good floozy did.

The next morning, Naruko sleeping in Kagome's bed as the little girl had used the dreaded puppy dog eyes on her. Naruko had tried valiantly to resist them, but in the end she had folded like an accordion and agreed to sleep in the same bed as Kagome. Naruko getting out of the bed, stretched her joints as sleeping beside Kagome, who was a cuddler, had made her stiff. Walking out of the room and entering the bathroom, Naruko looking in the mirror groaned spotting how messy her hair was. She hearing giggling she was familiar with said "I see nothing funny mother."

Gamora appearing with several hair care products said "I'm just giggling at how back when you were younger you'd just cut your hair and move on, but now you take the time to actually tend to it."

Naruko rolling her eyes grabbed her toothbrush and said "You can style my hair if you would like mother."

Gamora smiling brightly loved styling Naruko's hair, as it was so easy to mold and very soft. Skipping ahead she got to work on her eldest daughter's hair. Naruko ignoring this could feel Kagome was already starting to wake up. Creating a clone she sent it to get started on Kagome's morning rituals, and other things like this. Gamora giggling said "You're already such a wonderful big sister."

Naruko finished brushing her teeth spat into the sink and said "Yeah well she deserves the best big sister in the world, scratch that universe and I'm gonna try my best to be said sister."

She feeling Gamora twisting her hair asked "What style are we going with today?"

Gamora giving Naruko a smile said "You're going to be rocking the Princes curls for your bangs, while the rest will be put in a top knot."

Naruko blinked and asked "Why?"

Gamora grabbing a can of hair spray said "Today you'll be talking to the esteemed councils of Konoha, as they wish to speak with you."

Naruko rolled her eyes and asked "What do the bottom feeders want?"

Gamora laughing said "I don't know musume, but you should take Kagome with you so that you can let them know who she is."

Naruko sighed and said "Fine, but if they even think about trying to make me marry that damn pretender, I'm gonna unleash a Supernova on them."

Gamora shrugged and said "I don't care what you do to them baby, they're scum."

Naruko hearing this smirked and said "Yes they are."

Two hours later in the council chambers the civilian council was livid, as they had issued the summons to Naruko over two hours ago, and the girl had the gall to be over two hours late. One man standing up was about to issue an anbu go fetch her when the council chambers doors opened. All eyes moved and Sarutobi smiled spotting Naruko in the doorway dressed in an elegant kimono that most likely cost more than anyone could afford in a lifetime. Her blonde hair was tied up into an elegant top knot, with two curly bangs framing her face, giving her a very noble look. She was holding Kagome's hand and said little girl looked just as noble as Naruko. Hell Hailey the kitten sitting on Kagome's shoulder even looked all cleaned up.

Naruko walking in said through Hailey "I'm not sorry I'm late, I was just checking up on Iruka-san to make sure the attack by the traitor that he took for the arrogant pretender healed correctly, with me using my magic."

She sitting Kagome down and ignoring the red faces of the civilians said "It did and he'll be fine within two days. The pretender on the other hand will take a max of a week to completely heal as not only was his body damaged but his oh so precious ego was damaged."

She then sitting down herself turned to Tsume and asked "How's Kiba-san?"

Tsume with a grateful smile on her face said "He's at home going through training drills as we speak. Thank you for fixing his foolish mistake."

Naruko shrugging said "It's not his fault as he's way to brash to stop and think about what he was doing otherwise he would have know it was a trap."

Tsume was about to say something when extremely pissed off civilian said "We demand you-!"

His sentence was cut off as his tongue was literally removed from his mouth. Almost all eyes widened spotting this. Naruko with a not pleased look in her eyes said "Filthy mongrel. You will not demand anything from me or any member of the Silverblood family as we are above you all."

Everyone, including the ever power hungry Danzo gulped hearing this. One civilian a woman with blonde hair and green eyes asked "Lady Naruko why have you returned to the village and are you truly an Uchiha?"

Naruko looking at this woman could see that she wasn't like her fellow councilmen. She wasn't power hungry, greedy and didn't have a hidden agenda. Naruko smiling asked "What's your name?"

The woman gulping said "I'm Mibiki Haruno of the Haruno clan, 5th generation councilor of the Haruno clan."

Naruko hearing this said "Ah you must be that pink haired girl I graduated with mother."

Mibiki nodding said "Hai she is my only child Lady Naruko."

Naruko smiling now said "You may call me Naruko, as for you question I returned to this village to become a kunoichi and one day take over as Hokage for the old man there."

Sarutobi rolling his eyes asked "The weapons you used yesterday during both your exam and your battle with Mizuki, what are they and where did they come from?"

Naruko touching her hip revealed her konoha headband that was acting as both her belt and her holster. She pulling out one of her pistols said "This is Eve, and she's a Colt 45, a weapon created by the human race in an alternate dimension. Her class is a pistol and unlike normal pistols she has an unlimited clip or chamber. Meaning I could and most likely will be unleashing skylines of her projectiles, which are called bullets. Now Eve unlike regular pistols has a soul embedded inside of her and can shift into several other forms, including a chain sword form. This form is no longer called Eve, but goes by Evolution. She can fire projectiles made up of pure energy, and can fire healing bullets at allies."

Eyes widened hearing this and Tsume asked "How did Eve come into your hands?"

Naruko smiling set Eve back in her place and said "My mother created them for me as a 10th birthday present."

Sarutobi hearing this asked "And the other weapon?"

She giggling said "I created most of my other weapons and they all reside within a special room in the Silverblood Estate which is more like an arsenal then a room."

Shibi pushing up his glasses said "My son informed me that you use the energy of creation known as Cosmic Energy and that you have massive stores of it."

Naruko nodding said "Indeed I do Aburame-san. Every single member of my family has access to the energy of creation as we are creation."

Eyes widened hearing this and Sarutobi asked "Even Kagome?"

Naruko turning to said girl smiled and said "Yes and no. Yes because she's a Silverblood and Cosmic Energy naturally flows through us. No as she hasn't started her clan training in the many uses of said energy yet."

Eyes were wide hearing this and Mibiki asked "When will she start her training?"

Naruko still smiling at Kagome said "Mother will begin her training right after she changes from this meeting."

Kagome hearing this gained wide eyes and asked "Really Oneè-chan?"

Naruko answered with a simple nod. Kagome smiled hearing this. Sarutobi asked "How do you feel about the civilians?"

Naruko yawning said "As long as they don't get in my way they're fine."

Tsume asked "How strong is your voice?"

Naruko was about to answer when Kagome said "Oneè-chan could destroy this entire village with her voice, in fact just a whisper from Oneè-chan is like a F-3 tornado."

All eyes widened hearing this and Naruko said "She's right as my voice is powered by cosmic energy and I naturally speak the tongue of the Dragons, thus my words hold not only authority but divine power."

Sarutobi sighing was about to say something when the doors to the council was kicked open by a 9 year old boy with brown hair, tan skin and black eyes. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and a large blue scarf wrapped around his neck. This boy looking at Sarutobi said "Oi old man had over the hat."

Sarutobi groaning was about to tell Konohamaru to go bother Iruka when said boy was lifted up by an energy hand and pulled towards Naruko. She staring at him for a few minutes cooed and said "Aw if it isn't little Kono-chan."

Everyone including Hailey blinked when she did this. Konohamaru narrowing his eyes asked "Who are you lady?"

Naruko laughing softly said "I remember the day the old senile goat introduced us. You were still in diapers and even then you wanted the hat. Back then though you were more adorable and didn't wear such a ridiculous scarf."

Konohamaru blinking looked at Naruko's face more and it suddenly clicked. He glomping her said "Naruto-nii."

She giggling softly said "It's Naruko-neè now Kono-chan."

Konohamaru shrugging said "Potato tomato it doesn't matter."

Kagome blinking asked "Who is he Oneè-chan?"

Naruko smiling said "This is your older brother Kagome, Konohamaru Sarutobi or Kono."

Konohamaru turning to Kagome smiled with all of his teeth and said "I'm your awesome older brother and if you stick with me you'll be awesome soon."

Kagome looking him over said "You don't seem awesome. Oneè-chan seems awesome and radiates cool, unlike you who just radiates idiot."

Naruko hearing this nearly died of laughter. Konohamaru with a red face said "I'll have you know I could take you down without lifting finger."

Kagome snorting said "You're not Oneè-chan, as only she could do that."

Naruko being able to sense the fight that was about to come said "Alright you two that's enough of that. You are family so act like it."

Both kids pouted hearing this but shook hands. She eye smiling at this said "Good now come Kagome as it's time we took our leave."

She then placing a hand on Kagome shocked everyone when the two vanished in a murder of crows. Sarutobi groaning said "This meeting is over. The teams will be announced in one week and have been settled. No changes will be made and no one is to bother Naruko or she'll kill you."

Everyone nodded and left, with Danzo making doomed plans to get Naruko under his control.

 **Well this is the 5th chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier and after here I need you guys to decide. Do want Sakura to gain the power of the Juggernaut or do want her to gain a set of armor like Iron Man. Let me know as she's not gonna be useless or weak as Naruko is gonna train her. Leave a review or be 'tickled' by Barney, the Teletubbies and Pin Head while Gir dances to your screams of agony.**


	6. Chapter 6: Teams, Test and Spars

**"** _Because maybe I'm a fake. Maybe you're to blame. Maybe I'm a star. Stumbling drunk light. My mistakes I've made won't leave me alone. Oh no. And if you don't find me on the front page. Find a way to say that you saw me. And if you don't find me in the movie. Find a way to say that you knew me_."- _ **Wonderless by Pierce The Veil**_

 **Chapter 6: Teams, Test and Spars!**

One week later Naruko once again in the academy was sitting beside Shino as Iruka tried and failed to get the loud students under control could feel Akamaru sitting in her hair chewing on the bone she had given him. She wondered how the dog never left any bone pieces in her hair, as it was always spotless when he got down from her hair. She feeling eyes on her turned to Kiba and asked "How may I help you Kiba?"

He narrowing his eyes asked "How strong are you?"

She eye smiling said "I could easily defeat every single person in this room with only my pinky finger."

Eyes widened hearing this. Shino nodding said "She's telling the truth as my insects have tasted a tiny bit of her energy and went into a coma."

Naruko giggling said "That's because it got greedy and tried more then it could handle."

Sasuke snorting said "You can't defeat me looser."

She snorting back said "Oh please pretender, Kiba defeated you last night with ease and if Iruka-san hadn't stopped him would probably be on trial for your murder right now."

Sasuke growled hearing this while Kiba puffed out his chest with pride. Iruka coughing getting their attention back said "Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruko Silverblood."

Naruko hearing this rolled her eyes as she just had to placed on the same team as the pretender. She tuning the rest of it out was assuring Dynamic that she would get to play soon. She blinked when Kiba said "What do you mean you're not coming with me?"

She looking around the room could see that almost all of the other genin hopeful was gone, the exception being team's seven, eight and ten. Hinata and Shino was standing at the door with their sensei a rather pretty woman with long flowing black hair and exotic ruby red eyes. Apparently Akamaru was refusing to go with Kiba to his team meeting. Akamaru barking and growling confirmed her thoughts. Kiba gasping asked "What the hell Akamaru, you're abandoning me for her?"

Akamaru nodding barked a few times. Kiba was about to say something when Naruko lifting up her hand created a solid clone of Akamaru that barked and jumped on Kiba's head. All eyes widened spotting this. She lowering her hand said "There now you have a partner loyal to you and I have a partner loyal to me."

Kiba shaking his head shrugged and walked out of the room with the rest of his team. Asuma walking in seconds later with a red handprint across his face and a cigarette in his mouth was about to say something, when his cigarette was literally ripped from his mouth. His pack of cigarettes was then removed from his pocket. All of his cigarettes then turned into flames, as they were burned. He with shock shining in his eyes asked "What the hell?"

Naruko with an demonic aura and shining eyes said "You will not smoke your cancer sticks around my person or in the presence of any lady."

Asuma narrowing his eyes asked "Or what?"

A gigantic killing intent then crashed down on him and he dropped to his hands and knees. She with the most vile smile on her face said "Or I'll fucking kill you, rip out your soul, bind it with chains and toss your sorry ass into the deepest darkest pits of hell, to become some demon's bitch until a time I see fit."

Asuma witnessing said events swallowed hard and said "I'm sorry Lady Silverblood please forgive my foolishness."

The killing intent vanished as she said "All is forgiven now begone."

He didn't have to be told twice as he got his three wide eyed students and got the hell out of dodge. Naruko yawning ignored the wide eyes of Sakura and jealous Sasuke. Leaning back she decided to take a nap.

4 hours later she would wake up from her nap and find Sakura radiating rage pacing the floor. Sitting up she asked through Akamaru "He's still not here is he?"

Sakura shaking her head said "Our stupid baka sensei is over 4 hours late."

Naruko hearing this sighed and shut her eyes. Finding Kakashi's chakra she surged her energy through her body. Ignoring the wide eyes she made the energy form two very large hands. She then sent said hands hurtling towards Kakashi. She feeling them wrap around the man shook him a little and then dragged him to the classroom. She opening her eyes eye smiled at the wide eyed Kakashi and said "Next time you keep me waiting four hours I'm going to turn you into a woman and cast a love spell on you making you fall in love with that green wearing nutcase Mighty Guy."

Kakashi hearing this promise turned so white he was almost see through. She then putting out a little killing intent asked "Understand me?"

He nodding said "I'll never keep you waiting over four hours again."

She smiling said "Good."

She then dropped him and said "Now that you understand me, get on with the introduction Kakashi."

He nodding coughed and introduced himself and pointing to Sakura said "Your turn pinky."

Sakura bristled at the nickname and said "My name is Sakura Haruno not pinky. My likes are Sasuke-kun and my mom. My dislikes are Ino-pig and Kiba-baka. My hobbies are following Sasuke-kun around and reading. My dreams for the future."

Here she blushed, looked at Sasuke and then giggled. Naruko rolled her eyes at how much of a useless and pathetic fan-girl Sakura was. Sasuke snorted and made plans to change his locks. Kakashi just sweat dropped. Coughing he pointed at Sasuke and said "Your turn Lord Emo."

Sasuke hearing his nickname glared at Kakashi and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are none and my dislikes are many. I have no hobbies as they are a waste of my valuable time. My dream for the future isn't a dream but a reality. I will avenge my clan and kill the man responsible for destroying it."

Naruko snorted knowing that the arrogant pretender didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against Itachi. Sakura with hearts for eyes thought that Sasuke was so dreamy. Kakashi sweat dropped again. He looking at her said "Your turn."

Naruko setting Akamaru down closed her eyes and speaking through him said "My name is Naruko Uchiha-Silverblood, eldest daughter of Gamora Silverblood, primordial of all creation. My likes are Dragons, my adorable little siblings, Ramen, the old man, Yugao-chan and Akamaru. My dislikes are rather simple as I hate traitors, arrogant pretenders, tardy sensei, tyrants, rapist, paperwork, the masked bastard who sent my godmother to another dimension and Cigarettes. My hobbies are training, cooking, singing, creating weapons, and gardening. My dream for the future is to become chunin, then jonin, anbu captain and finally Hokage."

Kakashi hearing this blinked as she was basically telling him that she didn't like Sasuke. Shaking his head he eye smiled and said "Now that we're all acquainted with each other allow me to explain tomorrow's test."

He chuckled when both Sasuke and Sakura blinked and gained confused looks. Naruko on the other hand just gave him a bored look. He then explained what was going to happen the next day before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Naruko shaking her head at Kakashi's antics picked up Akamaru and said "We'll be seeing you two tomorrow."

The both of them then vanished in a flurry of snow. Sakura thinking that was kinda cool turned to the jealous Sasuke and asked "Will you go out with me Sasuke-kun."

He snorting said "No."

He then left with Sakura chasing after him asking him out several times.

The next day at 12 Sakura was livid as both Kakashi and Naruko had yet to show. She and Sasuke-kun had been there since 7 that morning and hadn't even had breakfast. She steaming mad blinked when Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. She pointing a single finger at him screeched "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi eye smiling said "Well you see I got lost on the road of life."

Sakura was about to screech again when a flurry of snow appeared beside Kakashi and Naruko was revealed with Akamaru sitting in her hair. Sakura pointing at her screeched "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruko rolling her eyes said through Akamaru "Well you see, actually I don't give two shits about being late as Kakashi-sensei just arrived."

Sakura wanted to say something but Naruko was right. Kakashi eye smiling set a stop clock down on one of the wooden post and pulled out two bells from his pocket. He said "You each have until 3 to get these bells or you'll be ejected from the ninja program."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened hearing this while Naruko yawned knowing that Kakashi was lying through his teeth. Sakura then said "But sensei there's only two bells."

Kakashi still with an infernal eye smile on his face said "Right as one of you will be kicked out anyway."

He then starting the clock said "Your time starts now."

Both Sakura and Sasuke vanished instantly while Naruko was still standing beside him. He looking at her asked "You know the test started right?"

Naruko nodding shocked him and the watching Sarutobi and other jonin when she lifted up her hand to reveal both bells. He looking down gasped spotting both strings sliced clean through. Looking back at her he asked "How?"

Naruko tossing him the two bells back said "My speed alone blows past the Yondaime and the Raikage. I am literally the second fastest being in all of creation, with mother being the fastest."

Kakashi hearing this and attaching the bells back asked "Why are you giving me these back?"

She giving him a plain look said "Because you have to test the pretender and the Haruno. We both know that in skill I'm really a Kage level ninja, and the only reason I'm a genin is because I want to start at the bottom. So do your little test with the idiot and the fan-girl and if they pass I'll train the Haruno and you'll train the pretender."

Kakashi sweat dropping said "Right."

He then pulled out his book and started to think over his plans as if what Naruko had just told him was true, then if he passed this team, Naruko would be responsible for the training of the fan-girl, but he'd be stuck with the arrogant Uchiha. Inside of his head several chibi versions of himself face palmed and groaned troublesome. Naruko herself sat down and started to meditate as Akamaru took a nap in her hair.

3 hours later Naruko opened her eyes and sweat dropped as both Sakura and Sasuke were tied to the wooden post as Kakashi chewed the two out. Apparently while she had meditated the two had not only failed but had done so miserably with Sasuke trying to attack Sakura, thinking that if he got rid of her then there would be one less person between him and his revenge. Standing up she walked over and looking the deeply hurt Sakura in the eyes said "Enough with the angry act Kakashi. Pass this team like the elders have forced you to do and Jiji asked you to do already so I can get Sakura started on her training."

Kakashi sweat dropped and asked "Are you going to ruin my fun always?"

Naruko shrugging watched as Sakura was released from her bindings, closely followed by the pretender. Kakashi feeling the sweat drop grown said "What she said. Anyway congratulations we are now officially team seven. Tomorrow we will meet back here and we will have a spar. I and Naruko will not be joining as it will be just the two of you, Emo and Banshee."

He then with an eye smile vanished in a poof of smoke. Sasuke glared at where he had been standing and completely ignoring Sakura stomped off. The pink haired girl quickly chased after him like a lost puppy. Naruko shaking her head said through Akamaru "Tomorrow isn't going to be pretty as the pretender is gonna beat her like a damn rug."

She sighing said "Oh well it will snap her out of her insane notion that the pretender is her knight in shining armor and maybe I can mold her into kunoichi capable of going toe to toe with Tsunade Senju." She then shrugged and decided to go get some ramen.

On her way to the ramen stand she was stopped by a desperate looking Mibiki. Blinking she asked "How may I help you Haruno-san?"

Mibiki bowing lowly said "Naruko-sama please don't allow the Uchiha to kill my daughter tomorrow during the spar."

Naruko blinking said "Don't worry Haruno-san I hadn't planned on letting the Uchiha beat her that much. I'm just let the spar last for at least five seconds so that she can snap out of her fan-girls traits and I can start molding her into a proper kunoichi."

Mibiki hearing this had tears streaming from her eyes as she was very thankful and now basically kissing the ground said "Thank you so much Naruko-sama. I promise to repay you somehow."

Naruko scratching Akamaru behind his ears said "You baby-sit Kagome whenever I'm not in the village or mother is occupied."

Mibiki hearing this quickly agreed and said "I will protect Kagome-sama with my life."

Naruko eye smiled hearing this and said "Good now if you excuse me I'm in need of the food of the gods known as ramen."

She then continued on her walk, missing Mibiki say "I will follow you until the end of time lady Naruko, this I swear on the clan Haruno."

On the back of Mibiki's right hand the Silverblood clan symbol appeared. This oath had been officially recorded by Gamora who had watched the entire thing.

The next day, Naruko watched as the Uchiha literally beat Sakura like she was a slave before she said "Alright this spar is over. The Pretender won."

Sasuke huffing turned to her and said "Fight me."

She giving him a very plain look said "No so go off somewhere and brood you pretender."

Sasuke growling said "I demand you fight me."

Naruko's eyes narrowed and she said "Kakashi I suggest you take the pretender before I show him my true power."

Kakashi hearing this and having read the report on her battle with Mizuki blanched and attempted to get Sasuke to come with him. Key word is attempted as Sasuke snatched his arm away from Kakashi and said "Fight me now bitch."

Naruko and Akamaru both growled hearing him call her a bitch. She walking forward said through Akamaru "Behold the power of the Silverbloods and a true kunoichi Sakura."

The entire village then felt a tremendous amount of power appear. Naruko being the center of said power opened her mouth and said " _ **Tiid Klu Ul**_!"

Akamaru watched as everything slowed down until it was barely moving. Naruko walking over to Sasuke who was moving in supreme slow motion, took out her sword and watched as it transformed into a baseball bat. She through Akamaru said " _ **Kenjutsu: Home Run Hit Jutsu**_!"

She then slammed the bat on Sasuke's body and Akamaru watched as time picked back up and the loud sound of bones breaking could be heard as Sasuke was literally launched out of the training ground all the way to the female side of the hot springs. Loud feminine screams could then be heard, followed by Sasuke's pained screams as he was beaten to a pulp by the females in said location. She sitting her weapon back on her shoulder said through the sweat dropping " _ **Combination Jutsu: Furious Divine Home Run Knockout Jutsu!**_ "

Sakura's eyes were wide and her jaw was scraping the ground while Kakashi just turned so white snow would be jealous. Naruko turning to Sakura said "This is the training you will be going through Sakura. By the time I allow Kakashi-nii to get this team a C-rank mission you'll be able to take down the pretender without trying and will be at least a C-rank threat."

Kakashi hearing this blinked as she had called him brother and that she was going to get Sakura at that level. Sakura blinked and asked "Do you mean it?"

Naruko nodded and said "Of course, you'll have to obey my every command no matter how outlandish it may sound, but I promise you, you'll be the very definition of power."

Sakura hearing this bowed and said "Then I am yours to mold Naruko-sensei."

Naruko nodding allowed her sword to vanish and said "Follow me Sakura."

Sakura nodding eagerly followed her new sensei out of training ground seven. Kakashi blinked and wondered if he should go get Sasuke when Anko appeared holding said boy who was wrapped in many bandages. She dropping him on the ground said "This little shit is lucky he's a fellow konoha shinobi or he'd be castrated right now."

Kakashi shivered hearing this and watched as Anko left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruko leading Sakura to an empty training ground was going over what she had seen from Sakura's spar with Sasuke. From what she observed Sakura had very strong punches and a very sound mind. She had small chakra reserves and pathetic stamina though. Not to mention the pink haired girl was on a silly diet that was keeping her body from getting the proper nutrients and minerals. Stopping she said "This will do."

Turning she said "Alright Sakura the first thing I'm gonna do is build your stamina and chakra reserves up. The chakra reserves part is going to be easy as I'm just gonna feed your chakra coils some pure cosmic energy. This will force your chakra coils to expand and absorb it. It's not gonna be painful as harming you would be counterproductive. The stamina building will be a little tougher as you've been on a diet for the past 6 years trying to impress the emo pretender."

Sakura hearing this looked down in shame as it was true. Naruko scratching her chin said "Don't be ashamed Sakura as greater beings than you have made fools of themselves to impress someone who had their affections. Now tell me how much do you weigh."

Sakura looking back up said "I weigh 96 pounds."

Naruko nodding said "Alright."

She moving her hands in the air shocked Sakura and Akamaru when she literally started drawing seals in the air. She pushing the seals felt the gravity in the training ground increase by 50. Cutting her eyes to her new student she could see that Sakura was already struggling to stand. She smiled and turned to Akamaru who she had set on the ground. The dog was still laying face firs in the ground as he struggled to move. She knew her plans for him and the plans her mother had for Hailey.

The two animals were going to be Daiyokai with Akamaru becoming a Dog Demon and Hailey becoming a Panther Demon. Her mother was leaving it to her to get Kagome interested in swords. Naruko pressing the seal decreased the gravity by 15 and watched as Sakura and Akamaru slowly stood to their feet. Smiling she said "Welcome Sakura and Akamaru to Naruko Silverblood's boot camp from hell. This training with push you beyond anything you've ever done before and shatter the barrier between mortal and immortal."

Sakura staring at Naruko with wide eyes asked "How are you going to do this?"

Naruko speaking through telepathic connections said " _You Sakura are human by nature thus getting you past the barrier is going to be more difficult, but if I can find a certain jewel and combine it with a certain suit of armor you'll be halfway there._ "

Sakura nodded to this and asked "Why does it feel so heavy?"

Naruko walking over to Sakura gently thumped the girl and watched her fall back. She leaning over with an eye smile said " _Because I've increased the gravity force by 35. It was 50 but you two couldn't handle it_."

Sakura had wide eyes and asked "You can do that?"

Naruko giggling said " _Yes I can, and soon you will be able to do so also because as I speak your chakra pathways are being pumped with pure unfiltered Cosmic Energy. It's expanding your chakra coils and increasing your sad reserves. It's also as a side effect creating a set of coils for Cosmic Energy._ "

Sakura gasped hearing this and asked "What all can Cosmic Energy do sensei?"

Naruko smiled and picking up Akamaru and gently laying him on Sakura's stomach said " _Cosmic Energy is the base for all forms of energy. Chakra is in fact 10 percent Cosmic Energy, while the rest is body energy. Cosmic energy can do everything and anything as with just a small dose of Cosmic Energy you can enslave an entire clan. With a large dose you can enslave an entire country. Cosmic Energy is also a very strong catalyst for any kind of transformations. One of the main reasons why the Silverblood clan is so powerful is because mother has an infinite amount of forms she can take across every dimension. Another good purpose of Cosmic Energy is to cross dimensions or shatter reality._ "

Sakura shocked asked "Do you have any transformations sensei?"

Naruko nodding said "I _have 13 transformations Sakura with each one increasing my power by 10,000. Believe it or not this form that I'm in can easily go toe to toe with a Kage and/or a Bijuu_."

Sakura and Akamaru both whistled and Sakura asked "Will I have any transformations sensei?"

Naruko shrugged and said " _It depends on how your body responds to the cosmic energy flowing inside of you. I know for sure that Akamaru has at least one transformation under his belt even though he has no control over it_."

Sakura nodded to this and started trying to get back up. Naruko spotting this said " _Your first training session is to get up and moving in this gravity session. Not just you Sakura, but both of you. Once you've done this we'll work on getting you a better taijutsu style Sakura and maybe a weapon_."

Sakura and Akamaru both nodded and Sakura with flames in her eyes said "Yosh Naruto-sensei I will not fail you and I will become as strong as you see me."

Akamaru with flames of determination in his eyes barked out the same thing. Naruko smiled at this and said " _Good as while you two are working on this I'll be training myself and a clone will be searching for the items I need._ "

She then vanished in a storm of butterflies. Sakura and Akamaru thought this was beyond cool and got to training hoping to one day be able to do something like this.

1 week later Sakura and Akamaru were now running laps in 120 times normal gravity, wearing weights. Sakura in a week had gotten much stronger and her stamina had built up to a decent level. She had also dropped her idiotic diet and her former crush on the pretender. No now she had a legit crush on someone who she knew would return her affections once she got strong enough. This change in mind set and diet had helped her body start improving itself. She was no longer as flat as a cardboard box, but now had C-cup breast and a nice ass. She had also had a toned and flat stomach that she gained from the many crunches and sit ups Naruko had her do.

Around her neck was a necklace with a single gem on it. This gem was crimson and shined with a supernatural light no matter what. This was her present from Naruko and it was the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. Naruko had informed her that once she was strong enough she would be able to activate said gem and her strength and power would become unstoppable by almost all beings. On her hands were two red metallic gloves. These gloves in reality was part of her other present from Naruko and it was originally called the Iron Man armor until Naruko and Gamora altered it and it became the Iron Maiden armor. Sakura could summon the full set of armor by saying "Chaa!" loudly.

It was the catchphrase to access the Silverblood arsenal and send her armor to her. Naruko had actually shown her all of the Iron Maiden line of armor and Sakura had whistled. There were at least 200 different sets of armor, but Naruko had restricted her to only 2 sets for right now. She had access to the Iron Maiden Mark 2.0 and to her shock the War Machine Mark 3.0. The War Machine Mark 3.0 was very heavy unlike the Iron Maiden Mark 2.0 but with good reason. Naruko had altered it from the original version and had placed high power form shifting plasma cannons on each shoulder. She had then added two compartments for rockets that could be adjust mid-fire. They could he heat seeking, cold seeking, chakra seeking, life eating and even mind destroying missiles. Sakura had then been shocked even more to when Naruko introduced her to the hidden blades in the gloves of the suit that were supposedly made out of the same stuff Naruko's arm was made out of it.

Sakura understood perfectly why it was called the War Machine. What made these presents even better, was that they were chakra powered, which helped Sakura build up and continue to control her chakra reserves. Akamaru no longer the small dog was now the size of a horse and had golden fur. He had started growing on the second day of training and to his glee had started to develop his own Cosmic Energy coils. This allowed him access to the same devastating attacks as his partner Naruko.

He had also transformed again when Naruko had put him and Sakura against a group of low level demons. He now had full control over his Werewolf form and could even be in said form for a week before having to transform back. He had also to Naruko's joy unlocked a second transformation. His second transformation was basically a complete duplicate of Naruko, metallic arm and all. Naruko had really trained this form and gotten him a specialized shield for this form to match her sword. This shield Naruko had explained belonged to someone known as the Civil Warrior. Akamaru had quickly learned how to use this shield and became a deadly duo with both Sakura and Naruko.

Naruko watching her student and partner run around their training ground smiled as the three of them had slept, ate and even bathed in this training ground. Sakura and Akamaru were much powerful than before and Naruko had doubts Sakura could easily take down the pretender without trying too much. Her smile widened remembering that Sakura had taken to the **Ansatsuken** like a fish to water, even being able to use the **Hadoken** with skill and power. This made Naruko beam with pride as her student and possibly a lover in the future was going to be a force of nature like none before.

Akamaru in his Naruko form which had been named Tsukiko took the battle style of the Civil Warrior like a mortician being creepy. She was proud of this and wondered how far Kakashi had come with the pretender. Shrugging she knew there was only one way of finding out and said " _Sakura, Akamaru you can stop now_."

The canine and human both stopped their running and looked at Naruko. She removing the gravity and privacy seals giggled when Sakura and Akamaru stood up straighter. Walking over to the two she said " _Alright it's time to test your progress. First Sakura's you're gonna spar with the pretender. Next we will take as many D-rank mission as possible and see how fast you can complete them_."

Sakura nodding asked "What's the limits for my spar sensei and what will I get when we complete these missions?"

Akamaru had barked out the same questions, but had added who was he going to spar with. Naruko giggled and said " _You'll be sparring with Kakashi Akamaru and you'll be using your Tsukiko form to do so. As for rewards, Sakura's I'll be teaching you a powerful attack I learned called Kamehameha. Akamaru you'll be learning some spells that'll allow you to summon helpers. Sakura your limit for your spar is not to kill the pretender. Akamaru go all out on Kakashi as he's been getting lazy over the years and I've been meaning to knock some sense into him._ "

Both beings nodded and Sakura asked "Am I allowed to use the _**Raging Demon**_ on the pretender?"

Naruko thinking on it said " _Only if you tone it down._ "

She then turned around and started to walk towards training ground seven where she could feel Kakashi and Sasuke. She easily ignored the demonic smirk that appeared on Sakura's face when she gave the pinkette permission to use the Raging Demon. Akamaru ignored this also as he knew that the pretender deserved what was coming to him.

The three walked into training ground seven and Naruko rolled her eyes as the pretender to the Uchiha clan head seat was practicing the fire dragon jutsu and was still wrapped in bandages. Kakashi was off to the side reading his smut not even bothering to help Sasuke. Not that Naruko blamed him as the boy was an arrogant piece of shit that needed to have his monumental ego beaten down to size. Thankfully Sakura was now more than capable of doing so now. Kakashi spotting her eye smiled and asked "Naruko what are you doing here?"

Naruko said " _It's time to test Sakura again. She'll be sparring with the pretender. You on the other hand Kakashi will also be sparring_."

Kakashi's eyes widened hearing this and with fear clear in his voice asked "Who am I sparring with?"

Naruko pointing to Tsukiko(Akamaru) said " _Tsukiko Silverblood, otherwise known as Akamaru Silverblood._ "

Kakashi's eyes widened spotting Tsukiko and he knew he wasn't alone as Sarutobi with the councils and some anbu who had been trying for the past week to get a peak at Naruko's training also had wide eyes. Tsume with her jaw scraping the ground asked "What in the nine hells?"

Mibiki looking at her daughter could instantly tell that Naruko's training had improved her daughter. Sasuke finishing his jutsu snarled and said "I refuse to spar with that weakling again."

Naruko looking at him said " _You act as if you have a choice pretender. The only reason you're still breathing and not 16 feet underground is because you make the perfect living training dummy for Sakura, otherwise I'd have killed you that night you stole the forbidden scrolls, as that offense is punishable by death_."

Sasuke hearing this clenched his fist as he had been told by the Hokage that he was lucky to be alive as for some reason Naruko hadn't killed him that night. Growling he walked forward and said "Whatever."

Naruko nodded and watched as Sakura stepped forward. She then said " _Begin_."

Sasuke was bent over from a single punch from Sakura as soon as the word begin left Naruko's mouth. Sakura then followed this punch up with a hard kick to his jaw. This sent Sasuke sailing through the air and shocked everyone watching. Sakura wasn't finished though as she vanished and slammed her open palm into Sasuke's stomach. The arrogant Uchiha collided with the ground and a huge cloud of smoke kicked up. Sakura appeared back in her original position with a happy smile on her face. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi dropped his book in absolute shock, while the other's watching shit their pants. The unconscious form of Sasuke was laid out in the middle of a deep and wide crater.

Naruko giggled and said " _Well done Sakura-chan, you barely even tried not to mention you're still wearing your weights_."

Kakashi blanched hearing this, as if Sakura was that fast wearing weights he didn't want to comprehend how fast she was without wearing the weights. His mind then registered that she gained this speed and power in a week of Naruko's training. He wasn't the only one to realize that Naruko's training didn't make Kunoichi, it made legends and monsters. Mibiki was crying tears of joy as her baby was now very powerful. Yugao watching this knew she needed to ask/beg Naruko to train her as that kind of improvement would make her a Kage level kunoichi. Naruko coughing said " _Your turn Kakashi_."

Kakashi hearing this started to have a mental breakdown as he knew he was about to be creamed. Tsukiko stepping into the ring asked in a voice that sent pleasant chills down most everyone's spine "Do I need to use my shield?"

Naruko feeling her eyes glaze over could see that Kakashi was going to go all out in this spar and would even use his signature jutsu. Coming back into reality she said " _Yes Tsukiko, you also need to use my Sharingan and remove your weights_."

Eyes widened and spit takes happened when she said this and Kakashi asked "She can use your Sharingan?"

Naruko nodded and said " _Yes as Tsukiko is only a slightly more canine version of myself, meaning she has all of my powers, but to a lower level_."

Kakashi hearing this gulped and asked "How powerful is your sharingan and how powerful is hers?"

Naruko giggled and said " _Kakashi-nii my eyes are godly, while Tsukiko's are Kage level_."

Kakashi started to mentally cry when she said this. Sakura giggled and said "Don't worry Kakashi-san Tsukiko-chan isn't vicious as Naruko-sensei."

This did not alleviate any of Kakashi's concerns. He sighed as he put his book away and revealed his sharingan. Dropping into a ready stance he said "I guess I'm as ready as I can be."

Naruko smiled and said " _Don't take it too hard when Tsukiko wins Kakashi-nii just get back to training._ "

She then started the match.

3 hours later and team seven was blasting through D-rank missions. Well to be correct, Sakura, Tsukiko and Naruko were blasting through D-rank missions. Sasuke was now heavily wrapped in bandages and was being carted around by the equally bandaged Kakashi. Tsukiko had demolished Kakashi and had done so with the greatest of ease. Her shield had even stopped his Lightning Blade. Naruko had healed the both of them after, but had only healed Sasuke so much before sending Kakashi to hospital with the pretender. Kakashi had never been so hurt in his life and realized that he did need get back to training seriously. Naruko had even offered to help him train. He had gladly accepted as he had seen the results of her training firsthand.

He blinked when a differently dressed Yugao appeared and said "I'll cart Sasuke-san around for you Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi nodding asked "Why are you not in your uniform?"

Yugao smiling said "Hokage-sama gave me the SS-rank mission of being the co-sensei of team seven."

Kakashi hearing this asked "You want training from Naruko and this was the easiest way to get it?"

Yugao eye smiled said "Yes plus I can't wait until the others find out you got your ass kicked by all intents and purposes a dog."

Kakashi sweat dropped and said "Said dog was in the form of Naruko, had a fully matured Sharingan and had a shield that easily absorbed my strongest jutsu. Plus was faster than Gai with his weights off."

Yugao giggled and said "I know sempai and you forgot to add was personally trained by one sexy as hell goddess."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and blinked when Naruko, Sakura and Tsukiko all appeared in front of them, holding to his shock a docile Tora. Sakura being the one holding said feline said "I have no clue why the people call this sweetheart a demon."

Tsukiko nodding said "Besides being a mangy cat, she's rather pleasant."

Naruko giggled and said " _You two do realize that the only reason she's so docile is because she knows all three of us could easily destroy her_."

Sakura and Tsukiko shrugged and asked "How many missions does this make?"

Naruko eye smiled and said " _450_."

Kakashi nearly choked hearing this, while Yugao gaped. Sakura and Tsukiko asked "Is that a lot?"

Naruko nodded and said " _I'm pretty sure we broke the record for completing D-ranks in a day_."

Sakura confused said "But Naruko-sensei we still have 6 hours before the end of the day."

Tsukiko nodded and said "Yeah we completed all those mission in 3 hours. I'm sure we can go higher."

Naruko easily ignoring the utter shock rolling off of Yugao and Kakashi said " _Correct and we will be doing D-rank missions until the end of the day_."

Both females nodded and asked "What's next?"

Naruko said " _We turn Tora over to her master_."

All three beings then vanished and Yugao turning to Kakashi asked "Kakashi-sempai?"

Kakashi turning to her asked "Yes?"

Yugao asked "This team is going to be legendary with just those three isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded and said "Yes Yugao and the other hidden villages are going to fear team seven until the end of time."

Sasuke being pushed by Yugao was stewing in his rage as he was supposed to be the powerful one on the team, not his useless fan-girl, that damn lucky mutt and that damn bitch.

 **Yo it's Themightyshevenom13 here with the 6th chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier. In this chapter we have the team placements and Asuma is threatened, Kakashi learns to never keep Naruko waiting that long again, the bell test is given, we learn of the civilians meddling, Naruko informs Kakashi that she'd be training Sakura, Sasuke shows Sakura his true colors, Sasuke is hit by a deadly combination, Sakura and Akamaru start their training and some other stuff. Also Anko makes an cameo in this chapter. Anyway I decided that Sakura would have both, but would mostly use the armor. They start as bracelets and Sakura can summon the full suit by saying a catchphrase. They're powered by her chakra to help boost her reserves. Someone gave me this idea and I thank you for it. Oh Akamaru's shield is Civil Warriors shield. Review or be forced to make out with a Xenomorph!**


	7. Chapter 7: 2 weeks later and C-Ranks

**"** _Oh well, oh well. Guess I'll see you in hell. There's a pretty little picture that's in my head. And I'm starting to dream, changing colors while I sleep, Maybe I'm just wasting time. Sit still and listen to the soundtrack, I'll tell you how I took one straight through the heart, And it's not easy to talk about. So we all scream loud_."- _ **Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade**_

 **Chapter 7: 2 weeks later, C-ranks and Rebirth of the Juggernaut!**

It had been two weeks since that day, and team seven was widely known in Konoha as the team to beat. With three members alone they had completed an outstanding 5, 124 D-rank mission and had finally defeated the dreaded Tora mission. They had did this as Naruko had snatched the cat away from the wife of the fire lord and declared that the woman was unfit to even be near animals. The Fire Lord and his wife had tried to have Naruko tried for treason, but when Sarutobi had revealed her last name the two had nearly shit bricks as Gamora Silverblood had warned everyone not to piss off her Daughter Naruko-Uchiha Silverblood. The Fire Lord and his wife had then begged Naruko for forgiveness and Naruko not being an evil tyrant had forgiven them in exchange for Tora and a financial compensation of 3.5 million ryo. They had quickly agreed and surrendered the money to Naruko, who then gave most of it to Sakura, Tsukiko and Yugao, while giving the rest to the village.

The civilian council had after hearing this started worshipping Naruko and the shinobi had joined in not soon after. Kakashi and Yugao had started their training under Naruko, and both could attest to it being the most brutal but effective training regime they had ever been under. The fact that Naruko had fixed it so that Kakashi's borrowed Sharingan no longer drained his chakra had increased Kakashi's effectiveness by 20. Things had really gotten crazy when Kakashi became an official Silverblood and was Naruto's official older brother. Naruko had instantly started Kakashi on training with Cosmic Energy and had made the man once again pick up a weapon besides a kunai or shuriken.

Kakashi could now be seen with a powerful silver blade with a silver ball in the middle of it. This ball had seven black stars in it. Kakashi had named this weapon **Fangs of the Eternal Dragon**. He didn't reveal why it was named this but had simply said that it fit it. Yugao's training had benefited her also, as she was now easily a Kage level kunoichi. She had also gained a new weapon, well three new weapons. She had gained twin shape shifting pistols like Naruko, but hers were purple and electric yellow. She had also gained a new katana that had a smirking skull on it. She had named this blade **Reaper of Lost Souls**.

She had demonstrated why it was named this and she had been entered in the bingo book as an S-rank threat as she had wiped out a very large bandit camp with one swing. The Hokage had read the reports and seen the photos of said camp after the attack and he had sealed it up and classified it as an triple S-rank secret. Yugao had also officially become one of Naruko's girlfriends, along with Ayame Ichiraku, Anko Mitarashi and Sakura Haruno. No one knew how or when Naruko managed to get two out of the four ice queens of Konoha to fall for her, but most men were jealous. The astounding things is that Naruko had removed the curse seal of heaven from Anko's neck and Anko now longer bore that mark.

Right now team seven was on their way to the Hokage tower, as Naruko had decided it was finally time for team seven to get their first C-rank. Naruko looked the same as ever with her skin tight outfit on, her pistols attached to her hips, and her two swords on her back. Oh wait that's right, Naruko now had two swords in an X-pattern on her back, with her original sword attached to her hip. Sakura off to the side had changed even more over the past two weeks. Her pink hair was now in a tight platted ponytail with two bangs falling over her face. Her eyes were still emerald green, but now held an immense power behind them. She was dressed in a backless and sleeveless crimson top that easily kept her now D-cups in. Her toned and flat stomach was exposed for all to see, with her pierced belly button being the center point. She had on a pair of tight black pants that hugged her ass and hips in all the right places. She still wore he gloves as normal, but now instead of one pair with access to one armor, she had one pair that had access to all 10 sets of armor she had access to. The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak still hung from her necklace, but now was in her heavenly valley.

Akamaru in his Tsukiko form was dressed the same as Naruko, except he had on a pair of crystalline gauntlets that were molded like snarling wolves. He also didn't have on shoes preferring to be barefoot. Sasuke hadn't changed in the bit as he was still arrogant as ever and challenged Sakura, Naruko, Tsukiko and even Yugao to a spar everyday. Most days Sakura would oblige him and knock him out within seconds of the spar. Kakashi was dressed like he was in anbu again, except no animal mask, and the Silverblood clan symbol on the breast plate. He no longer read his smut, as Naruko had beat that out of him. Yugao was dressed like she was going to work as an anbu, except for the armor was shorter leaving her mid-rift exposed.

Naruko opening the door the hokage tower rolled her eyes hearing the Inuzuka complain about D-ranks. Ignoring team eight she walked up to Sarutobi and said "Team Seven is ready for our first C-rank."

Sarutobi easily ignoring Kiba nodded and handed her two scrolls. Opening them up Naruko quickly scanned them. She nodded and gave them to Kakashi. She turning to Sakura smiled and said "It might be finally time for you to use your gem Sakura-chan. We're going to exterminate several bandit camps that have popped up along the border of Fire Country. It's been suspected that these camps are being run by a missing ninja."

She cutting her eyes to Tsukiko said "Our other mission is to find a missing group of Konoha chunin sent by jiji."

Sakura asked "What do we need to bring Naruko-sensei?"

Naruko said "You two are already packed, along with Yugao and Kakashi."

She turning to the pretender said "We just have to wait on the pretender to gather his supplies."

Sasuke growled and was about to say something when Kakashi said "Actually we don't as I took the liberty of packing a bag for him last night."

Naruko smiled and said "Excellent, we can start the mission then."

She turning to Sarutobi said "We'll get these missions done and be back before you know it jiji."

She then turning back to her team said "Alright let's move out."

Naruko, Sakura, Tsukiko, and Yugao all then vanished in a swirl of pink butterflies. Kakashi placing his hand on the jealous Sasuke's shoulder then vanished in a swirl of white butterflies. Kiba now upset slammed his hands on the desk and asked "Why do they get C-rank missions but not us?"

Sarutobi chuckling said "Because team seven has three kage level ninja, two jonin level ninja and one chunin level genin."

He enjoyed when Kiba's skin tone went from brown to white. Kurenai with wide eyes asked "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi pulling out team seven's mission log tossed it to her and said "Naruko-chan is a Kage level ninja and could most likely defeat everyone in the village without lifting a finger. She has taken Kakashi, Yugao, Sakura and Akamaru or Tsukiko in that form under her wing and personally trained them. This got Kakashi back to Kage level and pushed Yugao to kage level. Sakura Haruno went from being a useless and weak fan-girl to being a kunoichi even Tsunade is proud of. She's jonin level already Kurenai and she's only been training with Naruko for 4 weeks. She has more chakra than I do now and has flawless control over it. Akamaru in his Tsukiko form is easily elite jonin level and add to the fact that he as all of the power of Naruko."

Kurenai shivered as she dropped the file and asked "What about Sasuke?"

Sarutobi looking out the window said "He's basically only alive as a living training dummy for Sakura and Tsukiko, otherwise he would've died the night he stole those forbidden scrolls from the kage vault."

Kurenai now terrified asked "Anko-chan told me a little about Naruko's training but surely it can't be that good?"

Sarutobi turning to look her dead in the eyes said "It is Kurenai as I'm actually training under her to get back into fighting shape."

He then rolled up one of the sleeves of the kage robe to reveal several seals on his arm and several bruises. He said "I'm currently wearing a gravity seal that has me experiencing the crushing force of 500 times normal gravity. A seal that applies 300 extra pounds to my entire body and a seal that regulates the both of them to adjust when I get used to them."

Kurenai was now snow white asked "How are you even walking Hokage-sama?"

Chuckling he said "The bruises are from Naruko as she made me run laps around their training ground and every time I slowed down she threw a pebble at me. With her power a pebble hitting you is like a boulder hitting you."

Kurenai wasn't the only one to blanch hearing this as Asuma who had just walked in with his team turned so white he was making an albino snake look black by comparison. Hell the hidden anbu and the secretly listening Danzo even blanched. Shikamaru with wide eyes asked "How haven't you broken every bone in your body?"

He smiled and said "The last seal is something that instantly heals me of any damage I gain during training."

Ino shivered and asked "Did forehead girl get the same training?"

Sarutobi nodding said "Yes and last time I checked she is wearing a seal applying 1,000 times normal gravity to her body and 600 pounds to her body."

Everyone gained tremendous eyes and Ino screeched "WHAT?"

Asuma gulped and asked "Dad you can't be serious?"

Sarutobi nodded and said "I am as serious as an heart attack. I have no clue how she's still standing around or how she can even run for that matter, but I know that Naruko most likely has more then that on her own body."

Shino said "I'm so glad my clan has formed an alliance with her."

Kiba pouring down in sweat said "I need to talk to mom and sis about getting an alliance with her."

The other heirs of the clans all nodded while Danzo was scraping any and all plans involving Naruko as he had just realized that Naruko could kill him without trying and even he didn't have that kind of death wish.

With team seven Naruko was high above one of the bandit camps using her air walking technique. She was scoping the place out and could clearly see that their was no hostages. Nodding she speaking telepathically said _"Tsukiko get ready. There are no hostages so we're going to do a double blazing Inferno. Sakura you join in with a Solar Flare, no not the blinding one but the one were you use the power of the sun to summon a geyser of flames. Yugao and Kakashi you two are to make sure no one escapes the flames._ "

Everyone spoken too nodded and Sakura asked "What about Sasuke-teme?"

Everyone including Sasuke heard a huff as Naruko said " _He'd better stay out of the way or he'll be burned to a crisp_."

Sasuke snarled hearing this. Tsukiko walking to about the entrance of the camp opened up his mouth and said " **Yol Toor Shul**!"

He knew that his double/partner had just done the same. Sure enough the bandit camp was soon engulfed in the blackest flames possible and the screams of the bandits was all that could be heard. Sakura ignoring this surged her supply of Cosmic Energy through her body and shifted her hands into the tiger handsign. She with cold green eyes said " **Hijutsu: Solar Flare**!"

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped when the camp of flames suddenly became a roaring geyser of black soul burning flames. Yugao pulling out her sword felt it pulse as the souls inside of the camp became wayward fools. Dashing forward she let her blade absorb the souls while making sure none escaped the deadly combination. Kakashi pulling out his dad's famous sword did the same as Yugao, well except for the soul absorbing part. Sasuke watching this was seething as this power should be his. When the unholy attack ended Naruko landed and could be seen looking through some papers. The others coming with her blinked spotting her do this. Naruko snorted and said " _Kakashi you need to write to jiji and inform him that all of these bandit camps are apparently run by some piece of shit known as Gato_."

Kakashi nodding set off to do so. Sakura asked "What's the next spot we hit?"

Naruko looking at the papers said " _We have to split up Sakura as if we stay together it would take too long to take all of these camps down._ "

Yugao curious asked "How many are there?"

Naruko said " _There's 14 bandit camps leaving 2 each. Pretender will be taking the closest two._ "

She shoving directions into his chest sent him on his way ignoring his grumbling. She then said " _Kakashi will be taking the next two so that he can back the pretender up if needed_."

Kakashi back from sending a scroll accepted his directions and took off to get his job done. Naruko handing Tsukiko some directions said " _Tsukiko will be taking these two as they are near the border between Fire Country and Wind Country_."

Tsukiko nodding vanished to get her job done. Naruko handing Yugao directions said " _You've got these two locations. They're more towards Konoha that way you can accept any info the old man sends_."

Yugao nodding vanished to do her part. Naruko handing Sakura two maps gave her an assuring kiss on the cheek and said " _I'm giving you these two Sakura-chan. They are near the valley of the end and where the missing Ninja is supposed to be shored up. Be careful and I'm giving you full authority to reveal to this world the might of the Juggernaut_."

Sakura nodding said "I will not fail you Naruko-sensei."

She them left to get her job done. Naruko watching her leave said " _That leaves me with the last two near wave_." She said " _It also leaves me to do the second C-rank by myself_." Shrugging she said " _Hopefully this doesn't be too boring_." She then vanished in a eruption of the sound of bee's buzzing.

 _ **With Sasuke**_

Sasuke growled as he was looking at the camp. There was barely any people there and the one's here was drunk. Grunting he went through handsigns and unleashed a fireball on the camp. The drunken fools never stood a chance. Sasuke then moved to the next camp and smirked as this camp had more fools for him to defeat. So he arrogantly strolled into the camp and said "Come and face the power of an Uchiha."

The bandits all blinked and one asked "Didn't the boss say that anyone foolish enough to wonder into our camp we could have fun with?"

The others all nodded and licked their lips. Sasuke snorted and dropped into a fighting stance not even caring that he was clearly out numbered. Five minutes later and Sasuke was now terrified as he was pinned down by the bandits who were looking at him like a piece of fresh meat. The bandits then started to be cut down like crabgrass. Sasuke watched this happen and growled as he identified the reason the bandits were being cut down.

It was Kakashi who had easily dispatched his bandit camps and come to assist Sasuke. He had found the arrogant one pinned down by a rather large group of bandits so he had used his new Buzzsaw jutsu to cut down the bandits. He found it funny how Akamaru is his normal form had given him the inspiration for this jutsu. He stopping eye smiled at Sasuke and said "Good job with your first camp Sasuke, now we can chill and wait for the others."

Sasuke growled and said "No I am an elite and I demand we go fight another bandit camp."

Kakashi easily ignored Sasuke as he was used to the arrogant boy demanding things. He going around and collecting the items from the dead men said "You should really stop demanding things before it gets you killed."

Sasuke snarled and asked "Who is gonna kill me?"

Kakashi said "Naruko, Sakura, Tsukiko, Yugao, Me. Any of those people."

Sasuke snarled and was about to say something when he was knocked out by a clone of Kakashi who said "Your attitude kinda makes me wish Naruko had killed you that first night."

Both Kakashi then shrugged and got back to picking the pockets of the dead bandits.

 _ **With Tsukiko.**_

Tsukiko(Akamaru) looking at her bandit camp from the vantage point of the sky, wondered what she should do as the camp didn't have any prisoners, but was rather large. It seems as his two bandit camps had decided to become one big camp. They were still rather weak fools, but there was at least 200 bandits in the camp. Rubbing her chin she wondered what Naruko would do. She then smirked as Naruko would just walk into the bandit camp, give them all five minutes to surrender and then go on a massacre.

Nodding to her plan she landed in the middle of the camp drawing all of the attention. She giving them all a plain look said "Attention idiots and fools. You have five minutes to surrender before I end your miserable wretched lives."

The bandits all blinked and started to laugh. One bandit looking like he hit every branch of the ugly tree laughed and said "Look guys the little girly thinks she can end our lives."

Another one somehow looking even more hideous said "Let's show her a good time before we send her to Gato."

All of the other idiots all nodded, not knowing that Tsukiko(Akamaru) had been counting in her head. She was at 4 minutes and 30 seconds when the fools grabbed her and pinned her down. She reached five when one of the bandits reached for one of her breast. She opened her mouth and said "Time is up. **Yol Toor Shul**!"

The bandits were incinerated and the camp went up in flames. Tsukiko standing in the middle of this snorted and said "This was so easy."

She then walked out of the burning bandit camp not even caring that some of the bandits were screaming for mercy. She five feet away asked "I wonder how Yugao-chan is doing?"

 _ **With Yugao**_

Said female was watching as the fools fled like field mouse from a hungry hawk. Shaking her head she stabbed her sword into the ground and pulled out her twin pistols. She feeling them shift into machine guns smirked and said "Reach for the sky you filthy pilgrims."

She then started to fire round after round at the fools, not even caring that she was also nipping the hidden root anbu sent by Danzo to watch the team. She walking forward heard her lovely sword moan in pleasure from all of the souls she was feeding it. Laughing she jumped very high into the air. She shifting her guns again smiled as they were now rocket launchers. She laughing with a maniacal gleam in her eyes said "Do remember this is gonna hurt you much more than it's gonna hurt me."

She then pulling the triggers said " **Han Jido: Rokettsu to~u za mūn(** _Semiautomatic:Rockets To The Moon Jutsu)_!"

She then unleashed a deadly barrage of rockets that started clearing the forest with each hit. She laughed as her sword was now screaming in pure delight as the souls she was feeding it was simply scrumptious. Landing she giggled as she had just accidentally destroyed both of her targeted bandit camps and killed Danzo's little spies. She had also made herself horny as she had found herself becoming horny whenever wanton destruction was created by her or anyone on her team. Grabbing her sword she wondered if maybe she should have Inochi check her out as there was without a doubt something wrong with her.

She then shrugged as she skipped away from the massacre with a happy smile on her face. The one root anbu who had survived shivered as in his mind the members of team seven that were beyond chunin level were out of their damn minds. He also thought that Danzo was fucking crazy as a damn bat for wanting to recruit any member of this team to Root. Shaking his head he decided to report in before the monster of a former anbu decided to lay waist to anymore of the land or Kami forbid detected him and decided to play a game with him. This made him shiver even more as several of his fellow operatives was killed by Naruko in this way as they had been found by her spying on her.

 _ **With Naruko**_

She floating above one of her bandit camps, was pissed as this camp had some prisoners and most of them were women. The pigs had already broken these woman and some of them were even pregnant by the pigs. She didn't know if she should just kill the entire camp or kill only the pigs. She looking at one of the pregnant women felt her eyes soften as the women prayed and begged for death. This prayer had answered Naruko's question for her. She lifting up her hand created a huge orange ball of ki. She lifting it above her head decided to answer the woman's prayer for death. She slamming the attack down on the camp said " **Supernova**!"

The effect was instantaneous as the ground trembled and the screams of the pigs filled the air. Naruko wasn't surprised to not hear any of the women crying out in agony. They had been broken a long time ago and this was what they wanted. Naruko stood there the entire time, watching as the camp and it's inhabits slowly burned until there was nothing left, not even grass. She nodding to herself flew to the other bandit camp. Thankfully this one didn't have any prisoners, but from the looks of the men they were getting ready to make an raid. Shaking her head she decided to send the fools directly to hell. Lifting her hands up she said " **Akuma No Jutsu: Drag Me to Hell Jutsu**!"

The bandit camp was literally swallowed up by the head of a very large demon as it slowly vanished literally dragging the bandit camp to hell. Naruko lowering her hands smiled as the fools were now being punished by demons who loved to make their victims suffer. She smiling turned towards Sakura's direction knowing that her pink haired girlfriend was about to bring back the power of the legendary Juggernaut and this world would never be the same again. She giggled picturing how big Sakura's breast were going to be when she activated the gem. Her nose then started to drip blood as she realized that those breast belonged to her and she could grope and squeeze them as much as she wanted. This made her literally start skipping in the air towards Sakura's location. She had forgotten all about the second C-rank but it would come back for her in the form of a sexy alien from another dimension and a female hunter from another dimension.

 _ **With Sakura**_

Sakura was panting as the first bandit camp she had come across had a few low level missing ninja in it and she had been forced to take them out along with their many goons. She had a few cuts and gashes but was more tired than injured. She stopping herself took a deep calming breath in and activated her cosmic energy. She felt her tiredness fade and her injuries heal. Opening her eyes she smiled loving that she could use cosmic energy to do things like that. She was eager to learn how to transform like Akamaru could do, but knew she fist needed to activate her gem. Shaking her head she jumped into a tree overlooking her next target. She growled spotting the cage full of slaves most of them women or young females. They were all terrified and Sakura knew that they had a good reason. Bandits and ninja alike normally raped the females they captured, but so far the slaves hadn't had their innocence taken.

She then started searching for the leader of this bandit camp and she found it. She gasped as the leader of the bandit camp and missing ninja was a female. This female was sitting on the back of one of her minions as another of her minions was between her legs tasting her. Sakura shutting her eyes activated the Silverblood archives to find out who this woman was. She finding it said "Amaya Kenshin former ninja of Suna. Wanted for raping several ninja and ninja in training and suspect of trying to rape the Kazekage."

Opening her eyes she said "I know why the slaves and prisoners haven't been touched now. She's been having her way with her minions."

Sakura shivered as she said "I'm saving myself for Naruko-sensei and I've never been so glad."( **She-Venom "I've been saving myself for you. I just wanted one dance with. One night under the smoke alarm! I meant eh!"** )

She shutting her eyes started planning on how to deal with this when her cosmic energy started resonating inside of her. Opening her eyes she gasped spotting Gamora in her full primordial form hovering above her. Gamora instead of having two eyes like normal had 8 eyes, four on each side. She looking down at Sakura said " **It's time for your first Han Jido jutsu Sakura Haruno. I present to you the entire arsenal of the Silverblood Manor, including every suit of the Iron Maiden Project and my baby's most dangerous weapon, the Kyuubi-No-Yoko Mobile Suit Gundam Fully Loaded Version. This jutsu is called** **Had Jido: Kōgō No Aki Jutsu(** _ **Semiautomatic Release: Fall of the Empress Jutsu!)**_ **. Use it well**."

She was then brought back to the real word and felt her bracelet pulse with an overwhelming amount of cosmic energy a few times. She knew that these pulse had alerted her targets so she jumped down from her tree and blinked when Amaya smiled and said "Ooh look another pathetic bitch who is jealous of my beauty and that all of the men want to fuck me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "Great you're a slut, ugly and narcissistic."

Amaya snarled as she pushed the man eating her flower off and said "You stupid little whore after my men beat you to a sniveling pulp I'll make you one of my slaves."

She pointing to the slaves in the cage said "I had been waiting for the perfect piece of ass to start breaking those bitches in with the forbidden jutsu I stole from Suna."

She licked her lips and said "You'll be the first and the most loyal."

Sakura scowling dropped into her ready stance as the goons surrounded her and said "Over a lot of dead bodies. Specifically my sensei, my teammates and most importantly my one true love."

Amaya hearing this groaned and said "Oh god a fucking fan girl. If I didn't rape enough of those types in Suna."

Sakura ignored Amaya in favor of studying the goons surrounding her. She lifting up her hands said "This is your one and only chance to surrender peacefully."

One of the goons, still with some of Amaya's juices on his lips snorted and said "Bitch please Amaya-sama just told us that you're a stupid fan girl. Even we can handle fan girls."

Sakura sighed and said "Oh well I tried."

She then to the shock of the goons vanished and they started dropping like flies, holes where their hearts should be. This shocked Amaya as none of the fan girls she had raped or come across were this fast or powerful. She then laughed and said "Oh good, you're not just some weak whore who is hoping and praying that her little crush saves her."

She then snapped her fingers and Sakura cursed when even more low level ninja appeared along with several groups of goons. Amaya cackling said "Let's see how you handle this."

Sakura dropping from her basic academy style into the Ansatsuken. She pushing her chakra through her body said "Alright this is my first time using this outside of training so forgive me when you end up in hell if it hurts too much."

She then started the **Raging Demon.** Suddenly the bandit camp went pitch black and only Sakura could see. The sounds of flesh being pounded soon filled the camp and when the light finally returned Amaya gasped as Sakura could be seen standing above a pile of bodies most missing their heads, others missing various internal organs. Some of her ninja still stood, but were holding bleeding missing limbs. Amaya growled and said "I don't know what move you just did but my ninja are standing which means you failed."

Sakura snorted as she stomped down on the ground. Amaya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when her ninja burst into black flames and on Sakura's back the kanji for Demonic Cherry Blossoms appeared.

Sakura turning around was ecstatic that the Raging Demon worked. She then focused as she now had to deal with Amaya. She blinked when her cosmic energy informed of her that one of Danzo's little spies was watching her. Shrugging she said "Come on let's do this you ugly slut."

Amaya roared as she pulled out a weapon that made Sakura cringe. Amaya had somehow made someone's spine into a sword and it was drenched in blood. Amaya cackling with insanity said "Behold my beautiful baby. **Kyūketsuki**. You see this sword is alive and it drains the blood of it's victims to make itself more powerful."

She then sending a nasty smirk and Sakura said "It's been the executioner of over 30,000 people, most of them pathetic fan girls, some people I raped, broke and got tired of."

She then charged at Sakura who jumped back not wanting to be touched by that weapon. She clenching her fist said "You'll never defeat me **Chaa**!"

The catchphrase had been uttered and Amaya stopped in her tracks when a sonic boom was heard. Naruko who had been watching the entire thing moved to the side as the War Machine Mark 3.0 feel from the sky. Sakura jumping high slipped right into the armor and surged her chakra into it. Landing she smirked at the wide eyes of Amaya. Cracking her knuckles she said "Alright bitch let's see your little toy match my War Machine."

Amaya shaking her fear away snorted and said "That little suit of armor doesn't stand a chance."

Amaya then charged Sakura. Sakura standing still caught Amaya's weapon and then landed a solid punch to Amaya's stomach. Amaya was sent flying back. Sakura spotting opened up her weapons slots and let loose a hailstorm of bullets and rockets on the woman. Amaya having switched places with a log charged her sword with lightning chakra and threw it at Sakura. Sakura feeling it coming hit it with a ultra beam. This sent the sword flying into the air. Sakura then being alerted to Amaya trying to attack her from behind spun and grabbed the woman's electrified kunai. She crushing it and turning blinked when a hailstorm of Kunai was sent her way. Snorting she fired a single disruptor rocket. This blew the kunai away and Sakura easily deflected the attack from Amaya. Said woman growled as Sakura's armor was tougher than it looked.

Amaya's eyes then landed on her slaves. She smirked knowing just how to make the Konoha Kunoichi work. She blurred through handsigns and launched an lightning jutsu at the slaves. Sakura spotting this cursed under her breath and rushed towards the slaves. She quickly realized that wearing her armor was hindering her speed, so ejected from it to get in front of the slaves. She shut her eyes as the lightning headed her way. She blinked when a rough and powerful voice asked " **Do you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut Bitch**!"

Her gem then glowed as she was wrapped in a very bright light. Naruko watching from above clapped her hands as it was happening. When the light died down Amaya dropped her weapon in utter fear as standing where Sakura had been was a literal juggernaut. This new and improved Sakura stood at 9 feet 5 inches, her body was bulging with muscles and her green eyes were literally glowing with power. Sakura feeling extremely powerful looked at Amaya and said "I'm the Juggernaut BITCH!"

She then slapped Amaya and everyone was able to hear the bones breaking. Sakura shocked at this shook her head and turned to the cage and asked "Where are you from?"

The slaves gulped and said "Wave."

Sakura was about to say something when Naruko touched down and the others arrived. Naruko holding the letter Yugao had given to her said "Cool as we're heading that way to assist team eight in their mission to protect Tazuna on his way home. We're also going to take Gato down."

Sakura reverting to normal asked "Really Naruko-sensei?"

She eye smiled and said "You know it babe."

Everyone except for the jealous Sasuke and confused slaves laughed hearing this.

 **Hello it's Themightyshevenom13 here with the 7th chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier. This chapter is the birth of Sakura's Juggernaut. It's also when we truly learn of how effective yet brutal Naruko's training is. Yes Sarutobi Hiruzen is under Naruko's training regimen. Naruko also removed Anko's evil hickey of doom. Naruko has four girlfriends and we witness Yūgao using a Had Jido jutsu. The Had Jido release was made by the Silverblood clan, so only they can hand them out, plus you need some kind of weapon capable of firing more than one shot. Kakashi does have one but he just doesn't have it visible. Oh and most of the jutsu used here were either created by myself, Lola Senju, Lucyqueenofthehyena, or TTJOD. If you wish to use one in your fic let me know and I'll get back to you. Oh and for the chunin exams I'm thinking of having two team seven. One with Naruko, Sakura,** **Tsukiko** **/Akamaru with Yūgao as sensei and the other team seven as Sasuke, Sai and maybe Haku. Haku as someone to keep Sasuke in his place and Sai as a spy for Danzō. Also I'm thinking of having the team seven with Naruko take a trip to another dimension during the second exam, you know as I'm going to have them enter after the third day as it's going to be two weeks long. I might make a poll where they should go, but if you have any suggestions please let me know. Anyways review or be forced to go into my basement where several tentacle monsters await.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rage,5 and Skills

**"** _Tell the swine. We will make it out alive. There's a note in the pages of the book. So sleep tonight, We'll sleep dreamlessly this time. When we awake we'll know that everything's alright. And sing to me, about the end of the world. End of these hammers and needles for you. We'll Cry tonight, but in the morning we are new. Stand in the sun we'll dry your eyes. Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for, There's still strength left in us yet. Hold on to the world we all remember dying for, There's some hope left in it yet. And sing, Sing. Arise! Arise and be, All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed!_ "- _ **Arise by Flyleaf**_

 **Chapter 8: The Rage of Naruko, .5% Full Power and Skills of a Titan!**

Two hours later and team seven along with the former slaves were on their way to wave, with Naruko and Tsukiko talking to the beaming Sakura about transformations. Naruko was informing her that the since the pink haired girl had finally unlocked her first transformations they could up the training and work on creating others. Tsukiko was telling Sakura about his/her first time transforming and how short it was. Yugao walking beside Kakashi asked "So sempai have you unlocked a transformation yet?"

He nodded and said "My transformation happens when I use the full power of the **Fangs of the Eternal Dragon**. Naruko called it Alpha Shenron. I was confused until she told me that she'd take me with her when she decided to visit the Dragon Ball Z dimension and then I'd understand."

Yugao asked "How powerful is it?"

Naruko listening to the conversation said "Kakashi-nii's Alpha Shenron form is a match for Tsukiko at full power, while could last against me using 5% of my full power."

Everyone except the slaves and the still stewing Sasuke whistled and Yugao asked "Will I unlock a new form?"

Naruko looking at her said "It depends on how long it takes you to fully charge your sword."

Yugao blinked and started to gently pet the hilt of said blade while she asked "What do you mean fully charge her?"

Naruko giggled and said "Reaper of Lost Souls is actually the spirit of a monstrous sentient metallic creature known as **Sovereign**. He was once part of a mighty army known as the Reapers and they had the plan to collect and harvest all life in their dimension. Mom had to literally create an Avatar known as Kimberly Shepard to take down the Reapers. Mom's pretty sure Kim was her most badass avatar ever. Anyway as mom's daughter and sometimes the living embodiment of chaos I have access to a good deal of things, including the souls of the entire Reaper threat. Your sword was created from a fang of my full out monster form and the soul of Sovereign. As you battle and destroy your enemies it absorbs their souls and charges the weapon. When it's fully charged your first transformation will trigger."

Yugao smiled and looked down at her blade and asked "How far away are you from being fully charged baby?"

Her sword pulsed twice and she giggled. Naruko giggling also said "She needs one more good slaughter."

Tsukiko asked "Naruko-sama?"

Naruko turning to Tsukiko/Akamaru asked "Yes?"

Both Sakura and Tsukiko asked "Will we ever get to see one of your transformations?"

This question made Naruko start surfing the time stream as she witnessed many things. Landing on one she found herself in a forest standing protectively in front of Sakura who looked beaten, Akamaru in his regular form, Ino who was holding a broken arm, and a black haired girl with a headband bearing a sound note. She smiled and said "Yeah you'll see me transform and it'll be against a very powerful opponent."

Both people smiled and Kakashi asked "How powerful?"

Naruko said "Jiji in his prime."

Everyone whistled, including Sasuke who had heard stories about the 3rd in his prime. The slaves confused asked "Who?"

Sakura said "Sarutobi Hiruzen in his prime."

Now the slaves whistled as even they knew who Sarutobi Hiruzen was. Yugao then asked "So Naruko-hime how many of us have a **Han Jido** jutsu now?"

Naruko smiled and said "5 out of six and Uchiha-teme is never going to get one as I refuse to let him ever get his hand on the absolute most lethal and destructive Silverblood created bloodline ever."

Tsukiko blinked and looking at Sakura asked "When did you get a Han Jido release jutsu?"

Sakura giggled and said "Gamora-sama gave me one during my little battle with Amaya and her goons. I haven't had the chance to try it out but I'm pretty sure it's powerful."

Naruko giggled and said "Sakura I know for a fact that the jutsu you have could terminate entire planets."

Eyes widened and Sakura asked "Is it really that powerful Naruko-sensei?"

She nodded and said "Yes as I've used that jutsu many times when I put myself against a planet of hostile targets while I was training."

Everyone whistled, except for Sasuke who was once again jealous. Suddenly they all stopped and Naruko narrowed her eyes. She could detect the smell of blood and shit in the air. Moving forward she growled finding the two demon brother's body missing their heads. Naruko knew that these two fools were supposed to be waiting for pick up, so she knew that someone had to have killed them. Shaking her head she said "Alright team time to pick up the pace as team eight will soon be in trouble."

Everyone nodded as Sakura asked "What about the slaves?"

Naruko snorting lifted up her hands and the slaves gasped when the started to float with cosmic energy surrounding them. Naruko said "Covered now let's move."

They all then vanished with Danzo's little spy following the group as closely as possible.

Two miles and across a stream of water later, Kurenai was cursing as she was now face to face with the ruthless killer Zabuza Momochi, and had to chose between protecting her genin team and abandoning Tazuna or facing Zabuza and risking being killed so the man could slaughter her team and Tazuna. Zabuza standing on his sword said "You have five minutes left to decide Yuhi. I suggest you make the easy choice and run away with your little baby genin."

Kurenai turning to look at said genin bit her lip as Kiba was barely being held back by Shino and Hinata as the Inuzuka boy wanted to attack Zabuza for his blatant jibes. Shino trying and failing to reason with Kiba was about to just knock the boy out when his insects started to literally go crazy. He turned his head and let Kiba go as his bugs only did this for one person, no one Titan. Shaking his head he turned to Zabuza and said "Momochi-san I now have to options for you. You can either run away now with your ego and body in tact or you can stay here and face someone even our Kage isn't foolish enough to battle."

Zabuza hearing this narrowed his eyes and asked "What are you talking about Aburame?"

Kiba also wondering what Shino was talking about suddenly caught a scent that made his eyes widen. He recognizing the scent went from wanting to tear Zabuza limb from limb to laughing loudly with glee. Zabuza, Kurenai and Tazuna all looked at him wondering why he was laughing. That is until Kurenai got a look at Hinata's face. The girl was as red as a tomato and was drooling a little. Kurenai knew only one person who could invoke such a reaction out of her student. Kurenai shook her head and said "Tazuna-san get ready to bare witness to Konoha's A-team."

Tazuna confused asked "What are you talking about?"

Kurenai smirked and asked "Remember when I sent that letter to Konoha asking for assistance?"

Tazuna nodded and asked "Sure why?"

Kurenai, Shino and Kiba all pointed towards the forest and said "The assistance is here."

Zabuza was confused until six figures appeared. He blinked and instantly recognized two of them. Kakashi of the Sharingan and Yugao the Reaper Uzuki. The others he didn't recognize. Naruko keeping the slaves floating in the air safe from harm turned to Kurenai and said "Team Seven here to assist."

Zabuza hearing this blanched as the entire ninja world had been hearing about an up and coming team of genin from Konoha that would be monsters by the time the chunin exams rolled around. He shook in fear as said team was now in front of him. Kurenai giggled and said "Naruko-chan I'm so glad you guys made it in time."

Naruko blinked and asked "Made it in time for what Kurenai?"

Kurenai pointed at Zabuza and said "Momochi-san was about to make me chose between protecting my team and abandoning Tazuna."

Naruko's eyes narrowed as she asked "What was going to happen if you didn't abandon Tazuna?"

Shino pushing up his glassed said "Zabuza-san implied that he was going to kill Kurenai-sensei before killing myself and Kiba. He would then kill Tazuna before selling Hinata-chan to Kumo."

Naruko hearing this snarled and everyone felt the sudden influx of killing intent. Kiba laughing hysterically said "Ooh you're in deep shit now you eyebrow less bastard."

Naruko walking forward had her hair now shadowing her face as she asked "Are they telling the truth Momochi and are you working for the scum Gato?"

Zabuza now terrified for his life, but putting up a false bravado nodded. This sadly was the wrong answer as the killing intent increased and a huge aura of power surrounded Naruko. This aura of power was so huge, the sky darkened, the ground shook and the very air even gained an electrical charge. Kakashi taking several steps back said "She's pissed."

Sakura summoning her War Machine XXL armor jumped inside and said "No she's furious beyond belief."

Tsukiko summoning her shield had it create a force field and slammed it down, protecting herself, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Tazuna. Yugao pulling out her sword created a barrier around herself, Kurenai and reluctantly Sasuke. Naruko reached up and said in a demonic and pissed voice " **Prepare yourself Momochi. You shall be the first to feel the blade of the lovely Soul Edge!** "

She then unleashed one of the two swords on her back and the entire world was bathed in a hellish light and the screams of many, **many** tortured souls could be heard. All of this was coming from the sword Naruko had just pulled out. It was a Zweihänder with a dark red blade and what looked a face serving as the beginning of said blade. In the middle cruciform hilt was demonic looking eye with a yellowish orange pupil. The other side of it's cruciform hilt looked like either fins or demonic wings, maybe even spikes. The pommel of said sword was the most normal looking part of this sword.

Zabuza and Yugao both recognized this sword and Zabuza knew he was going to die today. **Soul Edge** was _**the**_ legendary weapon, that all seven of the swords of the mist were inspired by. This sword was said to be able to consume the entire battlefield in the very flames of hell and could wipe an entire army out with a single swing. It was even rumored that this sword was capable of killing the legendary Sage of Six Paths. The fact that Naruko had this blade made complete sense to Yugao, as her love was power incarnate.

Naruko twirling the legendary weapon said "I **think I'll kill you with .5% of my full power. That traitor Mizuki experiences .3% of my full power and I obliterated him.** "

Everyone who had seen said battle blanched and Yugao said "Oh shit."

Naruko once at said power let Dynamic's tongue come out. It licked the air as Naruko said " **Here we go Momochi!** "

She then vanished and Zabuza was launched through almost 20 trees. Kakashi shaking his head said "This isn't going to end well for him."

Sakura with hearts for eyes asked "Is it wrong that I'm turned on by this?"

Yugao shaking her head said "No because if it is, there is seriously something wrong with you, me and Kurenai."

Kurenai with a healthy blush on her face said "I blame Anko."

Kakashi sweat dropped and said "Something is wrong with you three."

He then spotting Hinata drooling and giggling like Jiraiya sweat dropped and said "My bad. Something is seriously wrong with the four of you."

His sweat drop grew when he spotted Kiba and Shino munching on popcorn as they watched the battle with Tsukiko who had a TV in front of her. Tazuna's jaw was scraping the ground as this was insane and he knew it. He then started to dance in happiness as Gato was so dead. Sasuke was once again stewing in his jealousy as Naruko's power was absolutely insane and he needed that power to kill Itachi. Danzo's spy was now quickly questioning the sanity of Danzo, as the man wanted to find some way to blackmail and force that damn monster into ROOT. The spy then realized that Danzo had a fucking death wish as Naruko would slaughter him with a bloody smile on her face.

Zabuza barely standing to his feet coughed up a good amount of blood. He knew that he might be leaving this battle alive and he blamed Gato. He moving his head to the left cursed when the tree behind him literally erupted in a pillar of flames. He could literally feel the corrupt souls flowing from this pillar of flames. He swinging with all of his might, grunted when his attack was caught by Naruko's bare hand. She snorted and said " **Repel!** "

Zabuza was then literally repelled by a massive force that not only sent him flying but cleared out the area around him. Naruko spotting her prey in the air tossed Soul Edge into the air and pulled out her twin pistols. She shifting them into their machine gun forms said " **Han Jido: Ōame Jutsu!** "( _ **Semiautomatic release: Heavy Rain Jutsu**_ )

Zabuza turned so white he was making the clouds jealous. Naruko had unleashed a literal sky of bullets on him. She then putting her pistols in their holsters caught Soul Edge and made him turn even whiter when she said " **Bakuton: Bakuhatsu suru sora, ochiru ame jutsu**!( _ **Explosion Release: Exploding Sky, Falling Rain jutsu**_ )

Everyone, including the slaves and Danzo's little spy shit their pants or gasped when the skyline of bullets literally started exploding with enough force to make the ground trembler and clear any trees near it. Zabuza sadly was in the middle of this literal shitstorm and was forced to bare the brunt of this mighty attack. When the jutsu ended Zabuza crashed into the river near by and tried his very hardest to stand to his feet. Sadly Naruko wasn't done demonstrating her mighty power as she appeared in the sky literally twirling. She was soon wrapped up by coils of lightning and ribbons of flames. Naruko increasing the speed of her twirl felt the clouds start to be sucked into her twister. She then reaching a zenith in her spin unsheathed Soul Edge once more and said " **Combination Jutsu: Jigoku and Tamashī (** **1** **); Jigoku no tsuisutājīn'nēshon jutsu** "( _ **Hellish Twister of Damnation Jutsu!**_ )

Zabuza's soul nearly exited his body just hearing the name of the jutsu. It did try to leave his body when said jutsu came spiraling down towards him. He with fear having filled his soul switched places with a water clone he was barely able to make. The jutsu hit and the entire skyline lit up from the collision. When the light died down, Zabuza could be seen trembling in a tree as where the jutsu had hit, almost nothing could be seen. Hell even the water had been turned pitch black. Danzo's spy voided his pants as this was the most terrifying jutsu he had ever seen. Kiba with his jaw scraping the ground said "Fuck me sideways."

Shino just shook his head as this was expected from a Titan. Hinata had dropped her shy demeanor as she was shocked at the amount of power behind that jutsu. Kurenai was now sure that if Anko ever started training under Naruko, the woman would become lethal to missing ninja. Yugao was shocked as she had never seen this much pure power from her love, and it was turning her on. Tsukiko shook his/her head as this was expected from Naruko. Sakura in her armor was swooning as her love was showing off in the best way. Kakashi shook his head felt bad for the future enemies of team seven as Naruko was a fucking monster. Sasuke was once again brooding as this power was godly and even he knew it. Tazuna had dropped his sake and his jaw was scraping the ground as this one girl was destroying the ninja sent after him. Zabuza's hidden accomplice was terrified for it's master as this power was bordering on godly.

Naruko setting her eyes on Zabuza said "I'll give you one last chance to surrender."

Zabuza shaking his fear away once again summoned his courage and said "Never."

Naruko shaking her head said "So be it. Prepare yourself to face the voice of a dragon."

She then took a deep breath in and Zabuza felt the massive build up of energy. He quickly blurred through handsigns and said " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

He then created a massive water dragon that soared towards Naruko. Said Titan opened her mouth and said " **Yol Toor Shul!** "

She then to Zabuza's horror unleashed a gigantic stream of darkest black fire. His water dragon didn't stand a chance in hell as the flames literally powered through it. He was consumed by the flames left and his screams of agony filled the air. Everyone flinched from how pained he sounded. When Naruko finally stopped the flow of flames Zabuza was burned to crisp and his sword had literally melted. The tree he had been standing it was still standing, that is until it slowly blew away leaving a charred crater. Naruko shaking her head said "Sakura apprehend the hidden one."

The accomplice gained wide eyes but before she could even move she was captured by Sakura who put chakra draining cuffs on her. Naruko floating down flipped her hair and everyone that didn't know of her power gasped when all of the damage to the environment was reversed revealing a flawless area. Tazuna with a shocked look on his face said "What in the nine hells just happened?"

Yugao giggled and said "You just witnessed the power of a Titan."

He turned to her with wide eyes and asked "Are you serious?"

Kakashi eye smiling said "She's as serious as an heart attack Tazuna-san."

Naruko now on the ground eye smiled as the shell shocked slaves floated down and said "Your country will be freed Tazuna-san and I will personally rip Gato's head from his shoulders."

Tazuna hearing this and spotting the slaves started crying tears of joy as he bowed and said "I am not worthy."

She giggled and said "No you're not, but your country is."

She turning to Kurenai asked "So what have you taught your genin Kurenai-san and what do you know?"

Kurenai blinked and said "I'll tell you once we're in a secure location, like Tazuna's home."

Naruko nodding said "Team seven form the diamond formation around Tazuna. Sakura-chan switch out to your Iron Maiden armor mark 2.0 and summon the armada to guard the slaves as we travel and make sure they know to keep them safe during the entire time we're in wave. Tsukiko sharingan wide open and shield up. Kakashi have your hand on the hilt of Shenron and be constantly pulsing your cosmic energy. Yugao-chan if we come across any more thugs slaughter them, no mercy no regrets. Pretender don't die."

Everyone saluted and Kurenai watched as Sakura switched out from her current armor into a smaller more compact set and several sets surrounded the former slaves and formed a protective barricade. Tsukiko/Akamaru had his/her sharingan fully opened and had his/her special shield up. Kakashi moved his hand to the hilt of his literally glowing sword as his eyes scanned the environment. Yugao got in a ready stance as her body glowed with a supernatural light. Sasuke growling pulled out a kunai and got ready. Kurenai shaking her head said "Team eight fill in the gaps and let's move."

The three genin nodded and got in position. The group then moved into Wave, with Danzo's little spy sending a message to his master before following.

The next day after settling in at Tazuna's home and learning of what team eight knew, both teams could be seen outside in a clearing not far from Tazuna's home. Tazuna was at the bridge working on building it, with several clones of Naruko helping and guarding him. Naruko standing in front of the group said "Alright, Tsukiko and Sakura. I want you two to spar. Tsukiko work on mastering my **Mangekyou** abilities. Sakura you're to master the Juggernaut transformation and work on your Han Jido jutsu. Kakashi you and Yugao-chan are going to be teleported to Kirigakure. I want Yugao slaughtering loyalist and trying to fully charge Reaper of Lost Souls up. You Kakashi are to practice and master your Alpha Shenron form and get as many bloodline carriers not part of the civil war out of there."

She tossing him a small device said "That device will send them to my personal pocket dimension where they'll be safe."

She setting her eyes on Sasuke said "Pretender as much as I don't want to do this, I'm helping you unlock and fully evolve your sharingan. I will not be gentle and I will not baby you. This will be the most intense and brutal training regime you'll ever go through."

She then created several clones and said "Follow them."

Sasuke gulped and nodded. Naruko then set her eyes on team eight who were wondering what was about to happen. Naruko decided she'd start with Hinata first and said "Hinata-chan, your clan is to reliant on your Juken and doujutsu. You have no elemental jutsu, nor do you have any supplemental skills. Thus I'm beginning you on a new path. What I'm about to do is flood your body with cosmic energy which will transform into psychic energy. This will allow you to learn the fighting style and special attacks of the person I want you to. Her name is Psylocke and she's a deadly warrior in another dimension. By the time we return to Konoha from this mission you'll be at least high chunin level."

Hinata hearing this nodded shyly. Naruko setting her eyes on Shino said "I already have my plans for training you Shino and I'm gonna warn you now, it's gonna be the worst training regime you'll ever be put through, but I promise you this, it'll make you a legend."

Shino nodded and said "I am ready Naruko-sama."

She smiled as she turned to Kiba. She said "You're an brash idiot Kiba, and the only thing keeping you from kicking the bucket is the two spells I cast upon you when I arrived. This kinda gives you a hyper regenerative factor, so I'm going to teach you the fighting style of a very deadly man known as Wolverine or Weapon-X. If you make it past the first part of this training I'll equip you with a set of his signature adamantium claws. When I'm done with you you'll be high chunin level."

Kiba punched his hand hearing this and said "I'll take anything you throw at me Naruko-taicho."

She turned to Kurenai who was wondering what Naruko was gonna do for her. Naruko said "Alright Kurenai, Anko and Yugao think very highly of you which makes me respect and like you. Thus I'm gonna put you through the same training I put Kakashi and Yugao through. My plan is turn your genjutsu skills into the ability to literally warp reality around you. Who knows by the end of the week you may even be privilege to a Han Jido jutsu. I do know that you'll be much stronger than you are now."

Kurenai hearing this nodded and said "I'm ready and willing Naruko-sensei."

Naruko nodding created a three clones. One grabbed Hinata and vanished. Another lead Kiba deeper into the forest. The last one grabbed Shino and shot into the air. This left just Naruko and Kurenai. Naruko cracking her neck said "Alright first up is drawing some seals on your body." Kurenai hearing this got the feeling that she was about to become a Kage level Kunoichi.

Two days later and Kurenai could be seen in a bra and shorts doing push ups with several glowing seals covering her body, and several cement blocks on her back. Kurenai had her long black hair up in a ponytail as she didn't want it to get in the way. Her body was coated with sweat as Naruko pushed her body to it's limit. Kurenai knew she was already stronger than she was before and it had only been two days. She had just gotten to 250 when her arms gave out on her. She fell face first to the cold hard ground. Kurenai panting blinked when the weight on her was removed and Naruko said "I'm pleasantly surprised that you managed to get halfway through your third set of push ups before your body failed you."

Kurenai was literally flipped over. Naruko leaning over her with an eye smile said "Yugao-chan got through her second set before passing out. Kakashi-nii didn't even get pass the first one."

Kurenai felt pride fill her body hearing this. Naruko giggled and said "Take a break Nai-chan. It's time to start you on your mental exercises."

Naruko then sat down on the air and Kurenai blinked as she was floating in mid-air. Coughing Naruko pulled out a very old looking book from nowhere and said "Alright this is the first of many books. It's the Laws of Impossible."

She opening the book turned the page and said "Introduction. Impossible is defined as something beyond belief or what is known as possible. In reality the impossible is done everyday by ordinary people. These people may be someone you know and care about. A good example of the impossible is a mother lifting a car in order to save her child. This phenomenon is blamed on Maternal instincts, along with several other things a mother does when her child is in trouble. This is the truth, as there is absolutely no force stronger than the instincts that drives a mother."

Naruko paused and looked at Kurenai to see if the red eyed jonin was following. Kurenai having understood everything Naruko had said asked "Why are you reading this to me when I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself?"

Naruko giggled and said "Because Nai-chan I'm trying to establish a bond with you, so when I ask you to be mine sometime in the future it won't be out of nowhere."

Kurenai's eyes widened and a blush stained her face. Naruko ignored this reaction and turned the page as she said "Alright the first rule of Impossible is that in order for it to be impossible if must first by pass all logical definitions of possible. For instance a god/goddess being killed by a mere mortal man or woman. Now by all rights and purposes this feat is deemed impossible by many, yet there are those who seek to accomplish this impossible feat and become gods."

Kurenai understanding this nodded. Naruko then said "In reality such individuals would be deemed as insane as their notions and belief are simply impossible. Yet history is riddled with those men and women who have accomplished impossible feats. Now we don't see their deeds as impossible, yet back then they were impossible feats. One example is Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha who co-founded Konoha together ending the war between their clans temporarily."

Kurenai blinked as Naruko was right, that was an impossible deed back then. Naruko turning the page continued to read to Kurenai, even when said jonin went back to her physical training.

That night Naruko was giggling at the tired faces of everyone from both teams, and Tazuna. It turns out her clones had not only picked up the slack, but were forcing the other works to work harder. Sakura and a normal form Akamaru were face down in their food and snoring sounds could be heard indicating how hard they were training. Sasuke was fighting to stay awake as his entire body screamed in pure agony. Yugao and Kakashi were leaning on each other as they snored as their task was very tiring. Kiba was upstairs in a room, as he had survived the first part of his training regime and Naruko had followed up with her promise. The Inuzuka boy was recovering from the implanting of the Adamantium in his body. Shino was face down in Tsunami's soup as the boy had the hardest training so far, as he was literally learning how to fly.

Hinata was sleepily eating the soup as her eyes threatened to close. The girl was a natural and could already summon the **Psiblades**. They weren't very large or the correct color but she was getting there. Kurenai was in the same state as Hinata, but was actually being feed by Naruko as she was trying and failing to read her third book. Tazuna himself was struggling to stay conscious as he slowly ate his food. Tsunami looking around the table asked "Why are they so tired?"

Naruko eye smiled and said "Most if not all of them are undergoing an arduous training regime designed by myself to increase their power or improve their already impressive skills."

Tsunami hearing this asked "What about my dad?"

Naruko giggled and said "My clones aren't letting him slack off with building your bridge to peace. He and his crew are being pushed to their limits."

Inari, Tsunami's son slammed his hands down and asked "Why are you all trying so hard? Gato is just gonna kill you and Wave will suffer even more?"

Naruko looking at the boy could feel the anguish and suffering radiating from the bucket hat wearing boy and said "Because Wave deserves peace, love and happiness. Gato is a sniveling little tyrant who picks on those who can't fight back. He believes himself to be a shark, when's he's nothing but a little Bass."

She already knowing what Inari was about to say shocked him when she floated him over to her and sat him down in her lap. She wrapping her arms around him said "Inari-kun I know you and your country have suffered and I know that you and your family were forced to watch as the man you saw as your father/husband was executed by Gato. You need to stop suffering in silence Inari-kun as it's never good for you."

Inari feeling the tears gather in eyes his eyes squeaked out "How do you know?"

Naruko softly nuzzling him said "Kakashi-nii, the one with the silver hair was a smut reading eternally tardy lazy bastard before I got a hold of him. He was suffering in silence because in his mind he was the reason why both his teammates and my own father died. He thought he was too weak. He also thought he had been too weak to protect me when I was younger. Now he's on time, has a girlfriend, and has blown past his former strength. I myself used to suffer in silence until my mother, Gamora Silverblood found me helped me release all of my suffering."

Inari was crying as he asked with crumbling will "How did you get better?"

Naruko continuing her nuzzling of him said "I let the overwhelming love of my mother and others who care for me replace the pain and hate. Yes I still have some hate for certain things and people, but my love is overflowing from my body."

Inari now folding latched onto her and started to cry it out. She gently soothing him created a clone and had it soothe the now openly weeping Tsunami. She shutting her eyes unleashed her cosmic energy and let it wash over all of wave. This had an incredible calming effect on the small island country. She then connecting to the trees opened her mouth and through her telepathic skills sang " _ **It may seem like our fire, has been a little burned out. We're tired, we only need to stay close. In time Sparks Will Fly. It may seems like our fire has been a little burned out. We're tired, we only need to stay close. In time Sparks Will Fly. Feels as though as our world is crashing down, we can't forget to breath through this now. We live through the ups and the downs. It will get better**_."

She rolled her eyes when she heard her Gamora coo at the adorable and sweet thing she had just done. A small smile appeared on her face when she heard Kagome say "Oneè-chan is the best there ever was and I'm so glad she's my big sister."

She giggled and said "Go to sleep Kagome-chan. Neè-chan will be home after she purges Gato and the 4th Mizukage from this world."

She didn't have to listen to hear Kagome start breathing easily indicating she was sleep.

 **Yo it's Themightyshevenom13 here with the 8th chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier. This chapter the origin story of Yūgao's sword is slightly heard and one of Kakashi's future transformations is reveal. If you didn't get the reference with the name of the sword it's okay as it may be before your time. Or you could just be one of those people who never knew. Danzō is trying and failing to find a way to get Naruko or any member of team seven in ROOT. Yes Sakura's Han Jido jutsu can exterminate planets. Zabuza did kill the demon brothers as they were useless to him. He's gonna die though so it's okay. Someone suggested that o give Naruko Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and I decided why not. We witness another Han Jido jutsu by Naruko but we witness it taken a step further and combined with the Bakuton to create an epic attack. Tamashī is Soul in Japanese, well that's what my translator says. The Combination jutsu was created by TTJOD-SAMA and he hopes you guys like it. Also the XXl armor is basically Hulkbuster armor. Now Kiba is going to have Adamantium claws like Wolverine, X-23, and Lady Deathstrike, and the spells Naruko cast on him almost replicates the healing factor of Wolverine. Hinata is going to be stronger than Canon as she's going have to have Psiblades to go with her Juken. Shino is not only learning how to fly but learning how to harness Ki. Do you guys want Kurenai to gain a special transformation or weapon let me know. The last part just fit and the song belongs to and Jhene Aiko sings it. So ya can't sue me. Also I'm giving you guys a preview of Lola's first story. By the way we share my profile. It's gonna be called Devour The Day or Devour The Prey**

 **Chapter 1: Time for a Change, Shi-No-Megami and Kami's intervention!**

Our story starts in a small island nation that has fallen under hard times due to the actions of a greedy man of short stature and tyrant nature. This man is named Gato and he's the slime responsible for nearly bleeding the small island nation Wave dry. He's also responsible for the many murders, kidnappings, blackmails and rapes. This pig of a man was also the reason our focus was even in the island country of wave. The focus of our story is at the moment leaning against the back of a tree listening in on a conversation he was never meant to hear. This conversation is between a silver haired man whose hair literally defied gravity and a purple haired woman who had a heart shaped face and lovely black eyes. These two are the co-sensei of team seven. One is Kakashi Hatake, elite jonin of the village hidden in the leaves, while the other is Yūgao Uzuki. They were having a very heated conversation about their supposed team. Yūgao with venom in her voice said "Don't think I don't see what you're doing sempai. You're purposely pushing the fan-girl on me while you train the damned Uchiha."

Kakashi turning the page in his book said "Don't worry Yūgao it's all part of Jiraiya's plan."

Yūgao hissed and said "Jiraiya's plan can go to hell. If Kushina-sensei or Minato-san were here they'd kill you and him both for this damn plan. Starving their only son and the fucking jinchuriki of attention and jutsu just so that Jiraiya can swoop in later and train him half assed and force the boy to rely on the power of the Kyuubi."

Kakashi sighing said "It'll be fine. He'll grow up to surpass both of them and he'll thank us in the end."

Yūgao snorting said "No it won't and he's gonna find out about Jiraiya's bullshit plan and he's gonna hate. Not just us, but Konoha and when we need him the most, he's gonna either turn on us or ignore us completely and it'll all be thanks to you, Jiraiya and the idiot civilians."

The subject of their heated conversation is currently behind a tree clenching his fist to keep his unbridled rage in check. This boy has spiky blonde hair, tan skin, three whisker like marks on each side of his face and normally soothing blue eyes. This is our focus and his name is Naruto Namikaze. He had just found out that he was the son of the 4th hokage, and his village had been hiding even more things from him. He was truly pissed and was barely keeping his rage hidden as these two were supposed to be his sensei, not conspiring behind his back. Silently stomping away he made his way to the shore line and once sure he was far enough threw his head back and let loose a primal scream of rage. This scream of rage was actually heard by all of wave and both Kakashi and Yūgao turned to look in the direction of the scream.

Naruto grinding his teeth was seeing red from how inflamed his anger was. Shaking his rage filled head he could actually feel the two heading in his direction. He must have accidentally leaked some of the Kyuubi's killing intent. Shutting his rage away he knew what it was time for. It was time for him to go Ghost and vanish. Shutting his eyes he took several steps until he was able to submerge himself in the water. He did so and like a phantom vanished from all sights. He had learned how to do this a long time ago, back when becoming a ghost was all that kept him alive and fed. Kakashi and Yūgao would arrive seconds later. Kakashi looking around cursed and said "Shit he's gone ghost."

Yūgao staring at the water said "The only logical hiding place is the water, so he's gotta be there."

Kakashi said "No as it doesn't matter what the logical choice is, or how hard you try. When he goes ghost it is literally impossible for him to be found."

Yūgao turning to him asked "Then how did Iruka-san find him?"

Kakashi said "He wasn't in full out ghost mode then. Right now he's full out ghost and I don't even think Hokage-sama could find him now."

Yūgao staring the water said "This is gonna come back to bite us, I know it."

Kakashi sighing said "I believe you're right. I just pray to Kami that he doesn't turn his back on Konoha."

Both jonin then left. Naruto once sure they were gone re-emerged from the icy cold water his blue eyes slightly red from the pure fury flowing through his veins. He was about to come out of the water when he was literally hit with a gigantic pillar of light, that was both onyx black and pure white. When the pillar vanished what was left was a pile of sizzling mud. It you were to look closely at this mud you could find two kanji. The first kanji was for one true death goddess of dimension ichi. The second kanji was true goddess of life/light of dimension 52.

Naruto blinked finding himself in what looked like a run down coliseum. He looking down at the ground could see the skeletons of many warriors along with some lions. He had no clue why he was here but blinked when a voice that usually haunted the back of his mind said " **What the hell** **?** "

Turning Naruto found himself face to muzzle with the legendary Kyuubi-No-Kitsune. Except this Kyuubi was much smaller and seemed as harmless as a kitten or Sakura. Naruto glaring at the fox asked "How the hell did you get our of the seal fluffy."

Kyuubi growling asked " **Who you calling fluffy meat bag?** "

Naruto giving him a plain look said "You ya mangy beast."

Kyuubi snarled and said " **I am not mangy**."

Naruto snorted and said "I beg to differ."

Kyuubi raised up on his haunches and said " **I'll kill you filthy human**."

Naruto said "Bring it you mangy ball of fur."

Before the livid Kyuubi could pounce on Naruto, a divine and feminine voice said " _ **Barely here for a few minutes yet already about to tear each other's throats out, predictable.**_ "

Both beings turned to the source of the voice and Kyuubi's fur turned snow white, while Naruto was stunned at the immaculate beauty in front of him. She was much taller than any woman he had ever seen as she easily stood at 8 feet 3 inches. Her hair was long, thick, luxurious and the darkest black in all existence. Her face was heart shaped and flawless, as not a single mark could be seen. Her eyes were such a shade of gold, dragons would be green with envy. Her eyebrows were prim and proper, showing her nobility. Her beautiful lips were plump and kissable. She had this lean but strong neck that led to her large 42 DD-cup breast. Her arms were strong, yet still feminine. She had an ass that made all others look like garbage. She had matching long legs to go with said rear. All of this was wrapped in a plum purple kimono that hugged her body perfectly. Around her neck a set of red and black prayer beads could be seen.

She looking at the two of them smiled as Kyuubi had reacted properly and giggled as Naruto had also reacted properly. Another feminine yet divine voice said " _ **You should**_ _ **offer the two of them some chairs darling**_."

Naruto moving his head to the second voice felt his brain short circuit again. Standing a few feet behind the first woman was another immaculate beauty. This one was also massive in height as she was 8 feet 2 inches tall. Her hair was also long and thick, but it was also spiky. It was a golden brown and hung over half of her heart shaped face. Unlike the first woman she had some irregularities on her face. The not normal thing on her face was that from what he could see she had a canine nose. Her one visible eye was a shade of red that would make the apple green with envy. Her neck was also lean and packed with muscles, but unlike the first woman her neck led to petite 26 BB-cup breast. Her stomach was toned and tight and her legs were also long and power packed. Her ass like her breast was petite. Her arms were lean and packed with power. She was dressed in a pair of golden brown skinny jeans that had several patches of a silver on them. Her top was a tank top and was completely white. Neither wore any shoes.

The first woman smiling kissed the second woman and said " _ **I was waiting for you babe**_."

The second woman rolling her eyes snapped her fingers and a chair appeared for Naruto to sit in. One also appeared for the Kyuubi. Naruto accepting his seat, while the Kyuubi really pale slowly took his. Both women then vanished and to Naruto's shock appeared in seats not far from him and the Kyuubi. The first woman with a serene smile on her face said " _ **Hello Naruto-kun. My name is Lacey Sturm, but most people know me as**_ **Shi-No-Megami** _ **. Sitting beside me is my lovely wife Azula Sturm but most people know her as Kami.**_ "

Naruto's jaw dropped while Kyuubi whimpered. Azula combing some of her hair out of her face said " _ **I'm not the Kami of this dimension but she's my sister-in-law. I'm from the 52nd dimension. I have 2 daughters and both of them are not human. One is named Blackfire and she's the eldest and a little wicked. The other is named Starfire and she's a little messed up right now and I plan on fixing that after we're done here**_."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why am I and the mangy ball of fur over there here?"

He easily ignored Kyuubi's growl. Lacey giggled and said " _ **Because we want to cement our marriage with something almost every married couple desires**_."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow wondering what it was, while Kyuubi's jaw/muzzle dropped figuring out what they wanted. Azula seeing that Naruto was clueless said " _ **What almost every married couple desires is a child of their own. A child they can nurture, spoil, baby, things like**_ _**that**_."

Naruto's eyebrows rose and his mind put the pieces together as he asked "Which one of us do you want?"

Lacey giggled and pointed at him as she said " _ **We want you as our child. Before you go off on a tangent about being to old to be babied, nurtured or spoiled, I want to remind you of the conversation you were just privy to**_."

Naruto's mouth shut as his blood started to boil once more remembering the conversation his two supposed sensei had. Azula feeling his rage said " _ **Konohagakure No Sato has wronged you on multiple fronts. They have purposely deprived you of training, attention and even made plans against you, all for their own needs. They have breached your trust and betrayed you to the point that you should never trust them again. From day one you have been denied the love and attention you want, no you need, to suit their sick needs and Jiraiya's twisted plans. As we speak to you your two 'teammates' are being trained so that they can be stronger than you, to make you weak and so that you'll go to Jiraiya for training.**_ "

Naruto was now shaking with rage and Kyuubi didn't blame him. Lacey said "If _**you became our child this would change. In this very place, you'd get the love and training that you desire. You'd be able to go from barely being genin level to being Godly.**_ "

Naruto hearing this stomped down his rage and asked "Besides you two as my parents and two older sisters what do _**I**_ get out of this?"

Azula smiled and said " _ **You'd literally become the living embodiment of a power known as the**_ **Speed Force!** _ **Your ability to vanish would be amplified as you'd become the first ever human**_ **Predator** _ **. You'd become the first and only**_ **Saiyan** _ **of this dimension**_."

Naruto didn't know what any of this, but Kyuubi did and it blanched. Lacey said " _ **You'd gain 9 amplified animals forms and you'd basically be a full blooded God/Titan. Plus you'd gain an affinity for all 6 main elemental affinities with the sixth one being gravity. You'd be given Darkness, Death, Light and Life as elemental affinities also. Not like the Darkness Release bloodline already down on earth. Yours would be more like a mixture of controls over shadows and actual darkness. Plus you wouldn't have to wear that hideous orange and blue jumpsuit anymore**_."

Naruto blinked and asked "Would I be able to chose my own animal forms, what about fluffy over there and what the hell is a Saiyan, the Predator or the Speed Force?"

Azula smiled and said " _ **Yes you'd be able to choose all nine of your animal forms, the Kyuubi is going to be exterminated and you're going to take it's place. You're going to be the only celestial/holy tailed beast. As for a Saiyan, well they are a race of ancient yet powerful space faring warriors with incredible powers that were literally used to exterminate all life on planets. They also had something known as the**_ **Saiyan Zenkai** _ **which gave them the ability to increase their power with each near death experience that they survived. A Predator is an alien species known to hunt and kill with great success and their stealth is literally godly. Most if not all were hideous creatures with deadly hunting skills. The Speed Force is the driving force and power behind some of the fastest beings in all of the universes and is a sentient power. Just using a little of it will make your speed rival that of lightning**_."

Naruto whistled as even he knew that was fast. He then actually considering their offer for a bit and ignoring the Kyuubi trying to save his hide asked "What would my domains be?"

Both females said " _ **Nature, Darkness, which includes shadows, Insanity and Chakra**_."

Naruto blinked and smirked as the first and last one would be very cool. He then eye smiled and said "I accept."

He wasn't prepared to be double glomped by the very happy goddesses.


	9. Chapter 9

**"** _Mommy's little monster. Wrapped inside a box. Can't forgive her, she threw away the fucking key. I'll haunt her. For the rest of her life(for the rest of her life!) You're always telling me that I am the one that won't amount to no good. I'd never die for you, not even if I could. And I am the one that's always misunderstood. I'd never die for you, even if I could. Die for you, you know I never would_!"- _ **Even If I Could by Papa Roach.**_

 **Chapter 9: Battles of Freedom, Kisame versus Tsukiko, Itachi versus Sakura, Kakashi and Yūgao versus Yagura!**

A week later and we find team seven at the bridge. Well most of team seven was at the bridge. Kakashi and Yugao were leading the final push against the loyalist with a clone of Naruko. Team eight was at Tazuna's home guarding Inari and Tsunami just in case Gato tried something. Tsukiko, Sakura, Naruko and Sasuke were with Tazuna. Naruko having already felt the strong chakra presences when they entered wave knew that Itachi was here. She had no clue who the other guy was but she was sure Tsukiko could handle him. Sakura was already in her War Machine armor ready for battle as she was gonna battle Itachi. Sasuke would be guarding Tazuna. Naruko herself was splitting herself between the clone and the real her. As Yugao and Kakashi would sooner rather than later be coming up against Yagura who was the jinchuriki of the 3 tails. The two were strong but not strong enough to battle a tailed beast.

Stopping on the bridge she wasn't shocked to find a dense mist surrounding the bridge as Gato was predictable and Itachi most likely had copied the hidden mist jutsu from one of his past enemies. Tazuna spotting one of his workers was instantly on guard as he asked the man "James what's going on?"

James failed to answer. Naruko recognizing that the man was trapped in a genjutsu along with the others said "They can't hear you Tazuna as they have been trapped in a high level genjutsu. They're most likely brain dead by now."

Tazuna's eyes widened hearing this as he asked "Who did this?"

Naruko exhaling cleared the mist to reveal someone that made Sasuke growl and someone that made Naruko quirk an eyebrow. Standing there was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Both were S-rank missing ninja, but she hadn't expected them to be here together. Itachi setting his eyes on Sasuke for five minutes moved to Naruko and said "Very impressive."

Naruko feeling the man trying and failing to trap her in a genjutsu rolled her eyes and activated her sharingan shocking him. She then surging her chakra and cosmic energy shattered the genjutsu on the workers and to Itachi's shocked healed them of their brain damage. She giving him a plain look said "You can't trap me in an illusion dearest older cousin."

Itachi's eyes widened hearing this and he asked "Who are you?"

She laughing shook her head "You have other things to worry about and I'm not talking about the pretender."

Itachi then barely jumped back in time to stop Sakura's War Machine Fist from crashing down on him. Itachi looking at Sakura asked "That armor, what is it?"

Sakura punching her hand said "Call me War Machine."

Kisame laughed "Looks like Samehada gets to test that armor of hers."

He then swung down but ended up hitting a shield. Tsukiko staring at him with her sharingan eyes said "I'm your opponent fish."

Kisame growled and jumped back. Naruko spotting the two of them in combat said "Pretender stay back and protect Tazuna with your miserable life. If he takes a step you'd better be right beside him."

Sasuke snarling did as he was told, but planned on putting Naruko in her place later now that he had unlocked his sharingan. Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha is an idiot.

 _ **Sakura Vs Itachi**_

Itachi soon found himself locked in battle with Sakura, who was using the technology installed in her War Machine armor to counter Itachi's many genjutsu and his sharingan. She sensing that he had moved behind her swung with one of her mighty arms and smiled as he transformed into crows. She locking onto him opened up her shoulder compartments and Itachi's shock unleashed a storm of rockets.

He using the replacement jutsu switched with an exploding clone. Sakura having predicted this adjusted the rockets and had half of them turn into disruptor rockets while the rest were chakra eating. Itachi's exploding clone didn't even get the chance to explode as all of it's chakra was drained from it's body. The rest of the rockets came barreling towards him. He pulling out a single kunai tossed it and watched as it was blown to smithereens. The rockets hit him as once again he transformed into a murder of crows. He appeared behind Sakura with a kunai. Sakura countered with one of her hidden blades shocking him. She rounding on him landed a solid punch to his stomach forcing him to double over. Itachi moving back wiped the blood from his lips and said "You are very impressive War Machine-san."

Sakura giggled "You're not bad yourself Itachi-san."

She locked her twin cannons on him and said "Let's see you dodge this. **Sensō Kikai: Toketa jūdan no dansu jutsu!** ( _War Machine Release: Dance of the Molten Bullet Jutsu!_ )

Itachi's eyes nearly popped out when she unleashed a nightmarish storm of bullets on him. He quickly started to dodge the best he could, but found himself getting nipped by the attack. When it ended he went through handsigns and landed on tiger. He unleashed the perfect fire dragon jutsu on her. Sakura snorting pointed her hands forward and unleashed two beams on the dragon.

Itachi was shocked when the beams destroyed the dragon. Dashing forward he tried to catch Sakura off guard. It didn't work as Sakura fired two rockets at him. Cursing under his breath he jumped over the rockets failing to realize that the rockets were chakra seeking and had locked onto him. He realized it when the rockets flipped in mid-air and returned to chase him. Cursing again he created two clones and had them attack the rockets. This momentary distraction cost him as Sakura was able to connect a debilitating punch to his stomach. This punch sent Itachi sailing across the bridge. Sakura not finished fired ten more rockets and said "Don't forget your presents."

Each rocket hit and a large explosion happened. Sakura knew that her last attack had missed and Itachi was just buying his time to attack again.

 _ **Tsukiko(Akamaru) vs Kisame**_

Tsukiko blocking swing after swing by Kisame knew that Sakura was doing fine against Itachi and that he/she needed to focus on the battle at hand. She surging forward kicked the Samehada into the air and slammed her shield into the shocked Kisame's chest. This sent him stumbling backwards. Tsukiko wasn't finished here as she followed up with three concrete punches and a back flip/double kick to his face, before sending a small blast from his/her shield.

Kisame getting hit by this combo growled and caught Samehada. He then swung at her. Tsukiko blocking with her shield again, spun and sent the Samehada into the ocean. She ignoring Kisame's curse slammed her open palm into his stomach. This forced Kisame to cough up blood. She not finished slammed her other hand in the same spot. This sent Kisame tumbling over the side of he bridge. Tsukiko jumping activated her Cosmic energy and froze the entire ocean around wave. Landing on the thick ice she slammed her shield down and doing a handstand kicked Kisame clear across the ice.

He bouncing on said ice got to his feet and growled. Going through handsigns he said " **Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu**!"

A large water shark burst from the frozen tundra and went soaring towards Tsukiko. She spotting the shark snorted and put her shield in front of her. The water shark hit but to Kisame's shock it didn't even buckle the shield. Tsukiko lowering said shield dashed forward and when 5 feet from Kisame she jumped into the air and sent the shield at him. He dodging thought he had an opening now so he charged forward. Tsukiko landing blocked his punch and engaged the man in taijutsu, watching her shield ricochet back towards her.

Smiling she kicked off of him and watched as he was bowled over by her shield. Catching said item she smirked at him. Kisame now pissed stood back up and stomped on the ice. Tsukiko blinked as it cracked. He then slammed his hand into the crack and pulled out the Samehada. Gaining a smirk of his own he said "You're good for a brat, but now the kid gloves come off."

Tsukiko dropping back into her stance "You're not bad for a walking fish, but as you said the kid gloves are coming off."

The two then charged at each other waging a war of skills under and around the bridge.

Tazuna with Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as Tsukiko had frozen a good portion of the ocean and was taking on the fish man. Sasuke watching Sakura's battle was jealous as it was suppose to be him kicking Itachi's ass. Naruko ignored both people as she focused on separating her conscious and her chakra to the clone with Yugao and Kakashi. She ignored the fact that Gato was on his way to the bridge along with an outlandish amount of thugs. She then blinked feeling what felt like many different variables.

Opening her eyes she quirked an eyebrow spotting all of the doors. She knew that these doors were to the different universes and knew that her godmother was trapped in one of these universes. She blinked when one of them glowed. Curious she asked "Mom why did that door glow?"

Gamora giggled "Because Lady She-Venom has decided that you and your friends will be visiting that dimension soon."

Naruko curious was about to take a peak, when the doors vanished. She pouted "No fair She-Venom I wanted to see which universe we're going to visit."

( **She-Venom rolls her eyes as Naruko had just broken the 4th wall**.) Naruko shaking her head smiled as she had achieved what she had been trying to do. Plus Hinata, Shino and Kiba had just gotten their first kills in the form of the wannabe samurai Gato had sent to collect Tsunami and Inari. With a smile still on her face "Oi Sakura take it to another level. Tsukiko activate the full Civil Warrior armor."

She could literally feel the glee coming off of Sakura and heard the distinctive metallic click of Tsukiko's armor.

 _ **Sakura Vs. Itachi continued**_

Sakura literally bubbling with glee shot forward and jumped out of her current armor. Spinning in the air she summoned her Superior War Machine armor and the Superior Iron Maiden armor. She stopping her spin combined the two and landed with a solid thud. Standing up she felt the systems activate "All right get ready for the big payback."

She dropping into her taijutsu stance "Superior War Maiden Mark 2.5 up and running."

Itachi appearing in a murder of crows said "You seem to think that you're holding your own against me."

Sakura snorted "I know you're holding back bastard. I also know that your walking sushi bar of a friend is also holding back."

She then shooting forward "But what you two fail to realize is that we haven't even began to give it our all."

Itachi dodging her attack lashed out with a tanto. Sakura knocking it aside tried to land a punch to his stomach, but he vanished in a murder of crows. He floating around her started to make it rain kunai and shuriken. She deflecting all of this with her armor's natural defense was trying to locate Itachi. Spotting him she shot her arm forward and actually fired her right hand. This shocked Itachi and his shock cost him as the rocket punch hit him directly in the gut and sent him flying.

Sakura connecting the armor back smiled as her little plan had worked. Itachi standing up and wiping his jaw said "Very well no more games."

He then allowed his sharingan to evolve. Sakura got on guard as she'd been informed about the abilities of the Mangekyou by both Tsukiko and Naruko. She knew that this evolution was dangerous and not to be taken lightly. Thankfully her armor would deal with most of the attacks, as only the Amaterasu would be dangerous to her. Itachi not knowing this said " **Tsukuyomi**!"

He gasped when nothing happened. Sakura giggled "My armor is a living breathing being right now Itachi-san. In fact it's made of the same being as my sensei has sharing her body."

Sakura blinked when the symbiote in her armor growled. Giggling she shot into the air using the propulsion system in her boots. In the air she opened up all of the weapon slots on her armor "It seems as you pissed her off Itachi-san. This is gonna be gorgeous."

She then started to glow as she said " **Sugureta Otome: Akuma no barukirī Obu u~ō no yobikake jutsu!** "( _ **Superior Maiden Release: Call Of The Demonic Valkyrie of War Jutsu**_ )

Itachi blanched when she unleashed every weapon in or on the armor. This shitstorm of weapons took the form of a deadly looking woman with rage shining in her eyes. Itachi having no choice said " **Susanoo**!"

A red rib cage appeared just in time to block the deadly attack. Sakura spotting this said "I'm not done yet."

She then shot directly towards him and putting her hands forward she said " **Sugureta Otome: Gekido suru megami no ibuki jutsu**!( _ **Superior Maiden Release: Breath of the furious goddess jutsu**_!)

Itachi couldn't believe it when the ribcage of his Susanoo was destroyed by the very powerful attack fired from Sakura's hands. She still not finished punched him in the jaw and then turned into a roundhouse kick. This roundhouse kick turned into a spinning kick cycle. Sakura lifting high into the air called out " **Taijutsu: Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku**!"

Itachi was then caught in a intense hurricane full of kicks. Sakura the source of said attack snorted when the man replaced himself with a log. Stopping her attack she crossed her arms and stared the bruised and battered man in the eyes. Itachi wiping the blood from his mouth knew that this battle was much more intense then he thought it was going to be. He then wondered what the hell Konoha was doing if they produces a genin at this level so quickly.

 _ **Tsukiko Vs. Kisame**_

Kisame swinging like a mad man was trying and failing to hit the now fully armored Tsukiko who had dropped her gravity seals in order to be able to pilot her armor. Jumping into the air with a spin she kicked Kisame in the back of his head three times before landing and dodging a swing from the Samehada. Growling Kisame said "Hold still bitch."

Tsukiko snorted and shot forward and slammed her open palm into his stomach. This sent Kisame rolling. Tsukiko followed this up with a series of kicks that cracked the ice. Kisame getting up was pissed that he was loosing to a damn genin. Tsukiko with a taunting tone in her voice asked "What's wrong fishy?"

Kisame screamed as he charged her once more. She easily weaving through his attacks, waited for the right moment before unleashing a deadly combo on his stomach. She finished this combo off by flipping off of his face and blasting him with her propulsion system. Kisame crying out in agony at his burning face dropped Samehada. Tsukiko capitalized on this and grabbed said sword. She feeling it try to drain her chakra surged her cosmic energy through her body. She then literally felt the sword have an orgasm which was weird. She twirling it attached it to her hip and felt it vanish to the Silverblood manor.

She smirked as the fish man was without a weapon now. Kisame not feeling Samehada anymore growled and asked "What did you do to my sword bitch?"

Tsukiko snorted "Claimed it in the name of Naruko-Uchiha Silverblood."

She blinked when Kisame went from enraged to terrified. Curious she asked "Why are you so terrified?"

Kisame now afraid for his life asked "Is she here?"

Tsukiko confused nodded and said "She's sitting on the bridge right now."

Kisame lost his shit hearing this as he said "Fuck me sideways with a 13 inch double ended dildo and call me Mr. Garrison."( **She-Venom "South Park reference** }

Tsukiko asked "What is wrong?"

Kisame looking at her "Even I know about Gamora Silverblood and that dill weed Hidan worships her."

Tsukiko blinked and asked "What do you mean?"

Kisame shivering said "Gamora Silverblood is essentially the god Jashin, and Hidan worships her. Thus when he heard about Gamora having a child, he started to worship her also."

Tsukiko hearing this asked "So why are you so afraid?"

Kisame giving her a plain look "Because Gamora sent Hidan a video of her daughter in the Animus training room. We all watched her obliterate Madara, Hashirama, Hanzo and The fucking Sage of Six Paths."

Tsukiko whistled hearing this as if she had seen that she'd be terrified also. She then shrugged and said "That doesn't matter. I'm your opponent not her."

She then vanished and Kisame caught off guard was sent flying into the air, with his body being on fire. Tsukiko appearing rising in the air said " **Taijutsu: Shoryureppa**!"

Kisame screaming in agony as he was once again burning hit the bridge with a loud thud. Tsukiko landing smirked as she had watched Sakura practice this attack many times and had gotten it on her first try. Kisame standing to his feet was once again pissed as that attack hurt like hell. His mind completely forgot about the conversation before and the Silverblood sitting beside Tazuna.

 _ **With Kakashi and Yugao**_

Kakashi could be seen bent over trying to catch his breath as a large number of loyalist lay around him. Most of them missing their heads. He had just shifted out of his Alpha Shenron form and it still tired him out, no matter how much he practiced in it. Not far from him Yugao could be seen emptying clips into the loyalist army. This was the final stand as Yagura had decided to march on the rebels. She had already fully charged Reaper of the Lost Souls, but had decided to wait to transform until needed. So instead she was using the Han Jido jutsu, in combination with her water style jutsu.

The loyalist were dropping like sacks of potatoes because of said combination. The rebels were helping as much as they could, but the leader, one Mei Terumi knew that this was a lost battle and was having as many as her people evacuated as possible. She herself planned on dying on the battlefield, so that her people could have a future. Kakashi shaking his head was about to transform again when Naruko's clone appeared. This made both Kakashi and Yugao turn to look at her. She looking at the mighty army turned to Kakashi and said "Take a break Kakashi-nii."

Kakashi not having to be told twice fell flat on his ass to recover his reserves. Naruko then turning to Yugao said "You take a break to Yu-chan."

Yugao curious asked "Why?"

Naruko giving her a serene, yet bloodthirsty smile "Because this is no longer a clone. It's now a conduit for the fury of the Titaness Naruko Uchiha-Silverblood."

Yugao hearing this felt slightly sorry for Yagura and the loyalist army, but only slightly. Stopping her attack she walked over beside Kakashi and sat down. She then started to pet her sword. Mei confused asked "What is going on?"

Kakashi pointing to the clone that was already walking towards the army said "You're about to witness Konoha's Future Hokage firsthand."

Mei setting her eyes on the clone of Naruko was very interested in this. The clone stopping her walk said "This is your one chance surrender now or die."

One of the loyalist snorted "The bloodline scum must be getting desperate if they send one little girl at us."

Naruko asked "Is that your answer?"

The foolish man nodded and his foolish friends followed his lead. Sighing Naruko said "So be it."

She then opened her mouth wide " **Yol Toor Shul**!"

The army was instantly reduced to ashes by the black flames she produced with this shout. Mei's jaw nearly unhinged spotting this. Yugao giggled "She's just getting started Mei."

As if to prove this statement, Naruko started to fire off ki blast like party favors. This caused loyalist to die instantly. Naruko walking forward with a blank look on her face, reached up to her back and unleashed the other sword. A brilliant light washed down over the area and an angelic chorus could be heard. Yugao shielding her eyes asked "She has both?"

Kakashi with both of his eyes shut tight asked "Has both what?"

Yugao said "Both _**Soul Edge**_ and **Soul Calibur**?"

Mei was shocked hearing this. The light then died down and she was the first to open her eyes. She gasped and dropped her kunai spotting the battlefield now covered in ice pillars and large crystalline structures. Yugao opening her eyes "Behold the elegance of the Blessed Blade of Angels. With a single swing raging infernos are transformed into artic tundras."

Kakashi opening his eyes whistled "This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Yugao spotting Naruko standing in a set of armor that made her glow with a holy light gained hearts for eyes as she said "No that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Mei and Kakashi turned and Mei blushed darkly. Kakashi just eye smiled as his little sister was standing in the middle of a maelstrom of ice and crystals glowing with an holy light. This maelstrom had killed more loyalist than he expected but still. Naruko shaking her long hair crossed her arms and staring one of the still alive loyalist in the eyes asked in a divine voice " _ **Do you still wish to test my power**_?"

The man gulped loudly and with fear audible in his voice said "No."

Naruko said " _ **Too Late**_."

The man then screamed as a huge crystal spire erupted from below him, literally splitting him in half. This started happening all over the battlefield. Mei, Kakashi and the swooning Yugao were all witness to what had to be the most angelic, elegant and divine thing anyone had ever seen or would ever see again. When it finally stopped the only person left standing was the furious Yagura. He glared at her "I'll kill you now rebel scum."

He then showing how serious he was went right into his full tailed beast mode. Naruko staring at the 3 tails in all of it's glory said " _ **Foolish man, you're facing the might of a Titaness**_."

The Sanbi roaring opened up it's mouth and started to charge a tailed beast bomb. Naruko spotting this sighed and put her right hand in front of her. She surging her cosmic energy through her body, ignored when she started to glow and sky darkened. Kakashi, Yugao and Mei noticed though and wondered what was going on. The wind then kicked up and Naruko's hair started to billow behind her. She with a bored look in her eyes said " **Shinkaihameha**!"( _ **Abyssal Destruction Wave)**_

Jaws dropped when a huge black, red and dark purple beam shot from her hand and collided with the tailed beast bomb heading her way. The attack literally consumed the tailed beast bomb and slammed into the Sanbi. It's screams could be heard all the way in Ame. The beam of destruction consumed the Sanbi, which dissolved into Yagura, who in pure agony was quickly eradicated from all of existence. Naruko cancelling her attack, quickly surged forward and absorbed the 3 tails before it could truly escape. Twirling Soul Calibur she stabbed it into the ground "Kirigakure No Sato you are free. Free from the tyranny of Yagura. Free to prosper and grow. Free to once again be the hidden village you're meant to be."

Mei's jaw was now scraping the ground, while Kakashi with an eye smile "Power, Beauty, Grace and Divinity defined."

Yugao swooning said "Only Naruko-chan."

 _ **Sakura and Tsukiko Vs. Itachi and Kisame**_

Sakura staring down at Itachi who had finally forced her to eject from her armor. She had protection from his eyes though in the form of Tsukiko who had joined her some time after Kisame had joined Itachi. Itachi now that Sakura was finally out of her armor said "You stand no chance now girl. Just give up."

Sakura and Tsukiko both snorting "You're full of yourself. We all know that you've lost."

Kisame growled "We're S-rank ninja, we haven't lost."

Tsukiko snorted "You're the lamest S-rank ninja I've ever met."

Kisame growled and said "That's it you little bitch I'm done playing around."

He then blurred through handsigns. Tsukiko copying said handsigns was also blurring through them. Itachi's eyes widened spotting this and wondered how she was doing this. Sakura noticing that her opponent eyes was on Tsukiko dropped her center of gravity "You just made the mistake of taking your eyes off of your opponent."

She then vanished and everything turned pitch black. The sounds of fist meeting flesh could be heard for about 30 minutes. When the darkness cleared Sakura was standing in front of Naruko with her back turned to the battle. She then stomped down " **Hijutsu: Wrath of the Raging Demon jutsu** "

Itachi then started to feel the effects of over 50 punches. This forced him to his knees as the kanji for demonic cherry blossoms appeared on Sakura's back. Tsukiko finished with her handsigns charged cosmic energy into her body and said " **Black Water Style: Black Exploding Water Sharks Jutsu!** "

Kisame's jaw dropped as from the no longer frozen ocean 25 huge pitch black sharks appeared and launched towards he and Itachi. The two men were hit full force by the attack and each time a shark bit down an explosion of violent water happened. When the attack finally died down both men were barely standing, but their clothes were done for. Itachi coughing up blood couldn't believe what was happening. Kisame holding his broken arm growled.

Naruko spotting both men still standing said "Finish it Sakura, Tsukiko."

Both females nodded and dropped into a stance with their hands making a cupping motion. Sakura surging her cosmic energy through her chakra pathways said " **Sakurahameha**!"(Cherry Blossom Destruction Wave.)

Tsukiko said " **Ōkamihameha**!"(Wolf Destruction Wave)

Both men were then hit by two intense beams of destruction. One being a bubblegum pink and having cherry blossom in it, the other being a mesmerizing silver and having the howling of a wolf. Both men screamed as they barely managed to replace themselves with clones further away from wave. When the twin beams stopped Tazuna dropped his Sake as the men were gone, meaning in his mind that they had been destroyed. Sasuke clenching his fist and gritting his teeth was very jealous as this power should be his.

At this moment Kakashi and Yugao arrived. Naruko standing up said "Now enter Gato."

Sure enough Gato and his army walked on the bridge thinking that they had easy work. They were quickly proven wrong as Naruko opened her mouth and said "This is your one and only chance to surrender peacefully."

Gato snorted "Stupid bitch thinking that after that battle she'd be able to beat us."

Naruko hearing this sighed "Oh well I tried."

She then pulled out her two guns and aimed them at the army and Gato. She then shifted them into machine guns. She without a hint of remorse or regret said " **Han Jido; Norowareta-sha no yakusoku jutsu**!"(Semiautomatic Release: Pledge of the Damned jutsu)

Gato and his army was literally torn to ribbons by the almighty barrage of bullets sent careening their way. Tazuna watched with morbid fascination as the instrument behind Wave's torture was torn into fine pieces of jerky and dropped into the ocean below. Naruko shifting her weapons back to their normal form yawned "There you go Tazuna-san your country is free from the tyranny of Gato and your can now build your bridge to peace in peace."

Tazuna broke down in tears hearing this. He then dropped down to his knees and with gratitude audible in his voice said "Thank you oh great and powerful Silverblood-sama. I am eternally not worthy."

Naruko quirked her eyebrow and was about to say something when the rest of wave appeared ready to do battle. Inari was standing in the very front of this group and team eight was with them. Inari blinked spotting his grandfather bowing to Naruko. Curious he walked over and asked "What's going on?"

Tsukiko eye smiling at him "Your grandfather is just thanking Naruko-sama for killing Gato, his little army and liberating wave from tyranny."

Eyes widened hearing this and Inari with stars in his eyes asked "Did you really do that Neè-chan?"

She floating him over to him wrapped him in a hug "Of course Inari."

He beamed hearing this and nuzzled her. The rest of his country/village all got down on their knees and started to worship Naruko/Team seven. Tsunami being one of said people had happy tears streaming from her eyes as she said "We are not worthy Lady Silverblood."

Kiba huffed "Great we get here and the battle is already over."

Shino pushing up his glasses "For once I agree with Kiba. All of that training, all of that work for nothing."

Hinata snorted "Speak for yourselves. I got one on one training with the sexy Titan Naruko Uchiha-Silverblood and she helped me make my clan's taijutsu style stronger."

Kurenai nodded "I'm pretty sure I'm a kage level kunoichi now and I'm dating one of the, if not the strongest people in this dimension."

Inari happy that his new big sister had freed his country nuzzled her ignoring how the people of his country/village worshipped her like the deity she was. Naruko nuzzling Inari back wondered what her new protégé Haku was doing in the Animus room.

 **Yo what up people. It's themightyshevenom13 here with the 9th chapter of Naruko the Symbiotic Super Soldier! This chapter is the Wave arch with several changes like Itachi and Kisame along with the battle on Kiri. Soul Calibur emerges and if you're having a hard time picturing what she did, look of Soul Calibur 4 and watch Siegfried do his intro or watch his end movie. The destruction waves were just a good way to end battles. Sorry this took so long as I got distracted playing Pokemon Sun. It's freaking amazing as you can actually evolve an legendary. I've caught two out of the four land spirit pokémon and none of the ultra beast. Right now I'm training up my Munchlax so that I can have a beastly Snorlax. Anyway enjoy this chapter and remember review or shoot me a PM with questions or suggestions. Also so far Monster Girls is in the lead with 13%. Marvel is in second with 11%. DBZ is in third with 9%. Bleach is in 4th place with 9% also. 5th place is Percy Jackson and the Olympians with 9 percent. The poll will be up until the 12th chapter. Keep voting.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Do you recall how long it must've been, since any room held only you and me? And every song that sings about it. Says that we can't Live without it. Now I know just that really means. Let's lock the door behind us. They won't find us. Make the whole world wait. While we_."- _ **Satellite by Nickelback**_

 **Chapter 10: Tsunami's confession, Inari Silverblood and Swords!**

The next day Naruko watching as Kurenai sparred with Yugao smiled as she had already sent the much stronger Haku on her first mission. It was a recognizance mission and it was in Suna. Haku was to relay any and all info she found back to either Naruko or Sarutobi. In the single day since she killed both Gato and Yagura things in Wave had changed dramatically. The buildings looked better, the people looked fuller and the bridge was almost done. Most of this was due to her, but she didn't feel like taking credit.

Sakura was off somewhere most likely training with Tsukiko, as the chunin exams were coming up soon as the girl wanted to be even stronger by then. Kakashi was in Tazuna's home resting up, as the man had tired himself out with his constant transformations. Sasuke was of course off somewhere brooding. Kiba and Shino was sparring like Kurenai and Yugao as the two boys wanted to see who was stronger between the two. Hinata was off training her new skills, as the girl had overcome her staggering confidence issues and was now on the way to becoming a proud and powerful kunoichi. Naruko was proud that she was the driving force behind that and would bask in the praise the girl would soon be receiving.

She then felt someone in her perimeter. Turning she eye smiled spotting Tsunami with a tray of cookies. These cookies were special as they were loaded with chocolate chips and ginger. Apparently Tsunami had named these cookies Naruko snaps. Accepting one of the cookies Naruko blinked as the cookies were even shaped like her face. Shrugging she took a bite and nearly melted at how simply delicious it was. She giggled when Tsunami beamed at her liking the cookies. Tsunami sitting down beside Naruko tried to watch the spar but she wasn't a kunoichi and had no clue what was happening. Naruko sensing the trouble on Tsunami's mind gently took the woman's hand and softly asked "What's wrong Tsunami-san?"

Tsunami blushing at Naruko's soft hands asked "Can I tell you something Naruko-san?"

Naruko nodded. Tsunami taking a deep breath in said "I think I might be in love with you."

Naruko giggled "I already knew this Tsunami-san."

Tsunami blinked several times and asked "How did you?"

Naruko said "Another benefit of being the daughter of all creation. I can slightly read minds."

Tsunami hearing this blushed as her mind was a dirty place when it came to Naruko. Said Titaness giggled "You have a very dirty mind Tsunami-chan, but you're not the only one."

Tsunami pushing her blush down asked "What do you mean?"

Naruko pointing at Yugao said "Right now she's focused on the spar, but most of the time she's thinking about strapping me down to her bed and fucking me until the anbu come to investigate."

She then moving her finger to Kurenai said "She recently started daydreaming about covering me in chocolate, whipped cream and cherries and licking me clean, before getting sticky with me."

Tsunami's face was now dark red as blood dripped from her nose. Naruko giggled "Sakura-chan daydreams about me punishing her and knocking her up."

Tsunami pinching the bridge of her nose squeaked out "Please stop."

Naruko giggled "So you see your mind isn't all that dirty, hell considering my other girls your minds is pure."

Tsunami asked "How many girlfriends do you have?"

Naruko smiled "Including Yu-chan, six."

Tsunami hearing this asked "So someone like me doesn't stand a chance in hell do I?"

Naruko leaning forward placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on Tsunami's lips. Tsunami's world exploded into bright colors from the simple kiss and her body numbed. Naruko ending the kiss giggled "Actually you have a wonderful chance."

Tsunami hearing this was happy as she had a chance with the gorgeous young woman who had put so much joy and hope in her son. She leaving the tray of cookies said "Well then I would like it if you accepted my date offer tonight."

Naruko giggled again "I accept your date offer Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami beaming left the grotto. Once she was gone Naruko turned and asked "What have you got for me Haku-chan?"

Haku appearing in holographic form down on one knee said "It is as you expected Naruko-sama. The Jinchuriki of the one tails has an unstable seal on him, has been groomed to be Suna's weapon and they are working with the traitorous snake sannin."

Naruko sighed "Alright then Haku, single out the jinchuriki and fix his seal. Offer him and any he care for asylum under the Silverblood manor. Once done with that move onto Oto. As that is where the snake is most likely hiding out. Remember if you get in trouble to summon me."

Haku nodding said "It will be done babe."

She then vanished. Naruko shaking her head and grabbing another cookie "All six of my girls have something wrong with them."

She taking a bite asked "I wonder what's Tsunami's issue?"

Two days later a hung over Naruko was looking at her ring finger to be exact the ring on her finger. Apparently Dynamic was upset about not being let out to play and had dropped her healing factor and immunity to alcohol to nearly zero allowing her to get as drunk as a fish last night when Tsunami offered her a drink. This lowered tolerance had ended up with her and Tsunami getting married. So now Tsunami was Tsunami Silverblood and Inari was her stepson.

Sighing she lowered her hand and decided to just roll with the punches. She then blinked when Inari walked into the room she was in and dropping to one knee "Train me Kaa-sama."

Blinking several times she asked "Why do you want training?"

He said "So that when you and mom have a baby someday I can protect it with all that I have."

Naruko hearing this scratched her chin "If I agree to train you it'll be brutal and will most likely have you crying and begging for mercy."

Inari not being afraid said "I'll take it."

She smiled softly "Alright then. Your first training exercise begins now."

Inari blinked and his eyes widened finding himself in the Animus room. Naruko stood up "The first step in becoming a strong Silverblood is adapting and accumulating to the energy every Silverblood has naturally."

She waiving her hand into the air watched as it changed into the universe. She smiling felt her body start to glow with the natural energy of the cosmos. She looking at his stunned face "This my dearest son is the very power of creation and the strength of the cosmos."

Lifting her hand up she formed the cosmic energy into a small but powerful sun and said "This Inari Silverblood is your divine right. It is named **Cosmic Energy** and it is the root to all known sources of energy, including the chakra of a ninja."

Inari gasped hearing this and asked "How do I get started Kaa-sama?"

Naruko chuckled and turned to find Gamora and Kagome, with Kagome skipping and glowing with the cosmic energy. Naruko smiled "You start with getting used to the feel of cosmic energy surging through your body."

Inari nodding asked "When do I start?"

Naruko looking at him snapped her fingers and smiled when his clothes were replaced by a grey training gi and his bucket hat was removed. Nodding she said "You start now and your aunt/sister will be working with you."

Kagome beaming "Yay someone else has to go through this misery with me."

Naruko giggled "It's not that bad dearest little sister."

Kagome giving her a plain look said "Neè-chan Kaa-sama is worse than you when it comes to training."

Naruko giggled "Just bare with her training, and your Neè-sama will have a nice present for you."

Kagome with stars for eyes asked "What is it?"

Naruko still giggling said "It's a surprise."

Kagome pouted hearing this. Naruko walking away vanished from the Animus room and appeared in her bedroom. Plopping down on her nice and comfy bed she shut her eyes "Alright I already have an idea for Kagome's present, I even have a plan for Inari and Konohamaru. My problem is that I need to reward Sakura, Tsukiko and Yūgao for their hard work. Kakashi already has his present, the little pervert is now reading my try at smut."

Gamora appearing as her clones tended to her new grandchild and daughter said "Akamaru is a canine at heart. Just grant him access to the hunting grounds of Hircine and he'll be happy. As for Yugao just teach her the **Dark Slayer** style and she'll be filled with glee. Sakura-chan has been working hard and she's a very dedicated kunoichi now and I think it's high time you had her branch out into Kenjutsu."

Naruko huffing asked "Of course it's time, but what style do I teach her?"

Gamora laughed "We've both seen the future baby and we both know the types of opponents you'll be coming across. My suggestion is that you teach her **God Slayer** style."

Naruko hearing this felt herself start surfing the time stream. She then found herself watching Sakura use said style against Hashirama Senju and being able to hold the man back. Coming back she smiled "That's a good idea actually and I even have the perfect sword for my gorgeous demonic cherry blossom."

She jumping out of her chair walked over to her closet and kicked it open. Floating in her closet was a sword like none other. This sword was a demon slayer and it had a rich history. It was named Rebellion. Gamora quirking her eyebrow asked "You're giving her Rebellion?"

Naruko shaking her head said "Heaven's no. I'm giving her **Senbonzakura** and **Zangetsu**."

Gamora sweat dropped and asked "Are you serious?"

Naruko pulling out said weapon said "As a heart attack."

Gamora shaking her head "The Readers aren't going to like this."

Naruko shrugged"The readers can kiss my ass and Lady She-Venom doesn't give a damn what the readers like or don't like."

Both females then giggled as Kagome and Inari screamed in agony. Naruko strapping the swords to her hip said "Those two don't even realize that the beginner level is the easiest level there is."

Naruko then vanished in a burst of vampire bats. Gamora watching her eldest vanish giggled and said "My baby is such a drama queen."

3 days later and both teams along with their new friends were on their way back to Konoha. Naruko was actually carrying Inari as the boy had tuckered himself out with his training. Naruko found it cute that the boy was trying so hard to get so strong. Sakura was rocking a new style. Her hair was up in a spiky ponytail and she had on baggy pink and white pants, that stopped at her shins. Going from her shin was white bandages that were wrapped tightly. She wasn't barefoot as the bandages were made from nanobots that constantly evolved to keep her feet safe. Sitting on her right hip attached by a pink cloth was her new swords.

Sakura had an happy smile on her face as she had started the next branch of her training and it was called **Kenjutsu**. Her sexy sensei and girlfriend was personally teaching her the art and she had needed to change her outfit. So she had put this one on, she of course still had her gauntlets and her necklace, but now they were less prominent. Yugao was happily chatting with Kurenai, her clothing style still the same, except for the bandages on her hands. She was learning the Dark Slayer style and she knew it would make her even more deadly. Kakashi had his nose buried in the book Naruko had written and published. It was called _**The Ballad of the Moaning Lisa**_. Apparently despite it's obvious title it was a best seller, to both genders.

Sasuke, ever the pretender was brooding and sending sharingan glares at her. She didn't really give two shits, but knew that someone did, her guess Danzo. Akamaru was actually in his normal form as the dog had just gotten back from his hunt in Hircine's hunting grounds. The dog was stuffed and everyone could tell. Tsunami was walking beside Naruko with a happy and content smile on her face. She was once again someone's sweetheart and she loved it. Hinata was practicing her skills with the Psiblades as she wanted to be ready for the chunin exams. Shino was in the sky flying above the group as he liked flight and wanted to do so. Kiba was enjoying his new claws as they increased his power by ten and even he could tell that they were deadly. Inari sleeping on Naruko's shoulder was dreaming of talking raccoons and explosive trees( **She-Venom "Guardians Of The Galaxy reference. Groot and Rocket Raccoon if you didn't know.** )

Tsunami asked "What's Konoha like?"

Naruko giggled "It's rather peaceful, with a sprinkle of nuts and a few green beast."

Kakashi unconsciously shivered when she said this. Tsunami asked "Why did Kakashi-san shiver when you said this?"

Yugao answered with "Mighty Gai and his clone Rock Lee are the worse dressed people in Konoha. They run around in skin tight green spandex with orange leg warmers and have hideous bowl cuts. They also have unusually thick eyebrows and spout nonsense about something called the Flames of Youth whenever they can. Most people tend to stay away from them. Kakashi-sempai has the misfortune of having Gai as his eternal rival and the man often challenges Kakashi-sempai to inane contest."

Tsunami blanched hearing this and asked "Why?"

Naruko said "It's Gai's insane quirk. Every ninja has one. Kakashi reads smut, Yugao talks to swords, Kurenai hates perverts and cigarettes, Sakura likes to learn at an insane rate, Akamaru hates almost all cats, Pretender is an emo, Kiba is a pervert, Hinata used to be shy, Shino is quiet, Jiji smokes, Jiraiya is a super pervert, Iruka teaches, Tsunade gambles and Orochimaru is a pedophile."

Everyone blinked. Tsunami curious asked "What's your quirk?"

Naruko giggled "I'm extremely volatile and most likely to stab anyone that pisses me off. Plus I share my body with a homicidal parasitic being from another dimension known as Dynamic."

Tsunami wasn't the only one to blink hearing this as even Kakashi had to blink at all of those quirks. Sakura staring at Naruko with curious eyes asked "Naruko-sensei how come we've never seen Dynamic?"

Naruko huffing said "Because Dynamic likes to use the **Bakuton** , **Shikotsumyaku** , and **Ki** no matter who or what she's battling. Not to mention her childish nature and the fact that she hates long range combat."

Everyone blinked and Kakashi asked "Do all Silverblood's have beings like Dynamic inside of them?"

Naruko shook her head "No but all Silverblood's do have a both a dark transformation and a Godly form."

Everyone blinked again and Tsunami asked "Including me?"

Naruko nodded "You gained one as soon as you said I do. Inari also gained his at that time. Tazuna has his locked away for use only when threatened. Kakashi-nii has somewhat unlocked his, with his Alpha Shenron transformation. His Godly form is based off the dragons. His dark transformation is hidden. Kagome has hers, and she'll most likely unlock one of them during her training. Konohamaru has his and if I'm right he'll unlock his dark transformation soon."

Kakashi curious asked "What exactly do you mean by dark transformation?"

Naruko said "As you all know **Chakra** has a neutral aura, and can only be changed by the individual using it. This is not the same with **Cosmic Energy**. It is split between the _**Dark Side**_ of the Cosmos and the _**Light Side**_ of the Cosmos. As the Silverblood clan naturally draws in Cosmic energy we are subject to it's changes. Which side of the Cosmic Energy we draw in is up to the individual. Like for instance, Konohamaru because of his desire to be the strongest draws in the darker side of the cosmos naturally. This caused him to have a more powerful aura and brief bouts of insanity. Yet this insanity is as clear as the night sky or the pretender's date history. When Konohamaru unlocks the ability to transform he'll most likely unlock the dark transformations before unlocking the balanced ones."

She feeling almost everyone following as the now awake Inari was somewhat lost continued with "Inari-kun draws upon the lighter side of the cosmos which allows him to have a healing aura and bond with nature easily. When he unlocks his transformation he'll be unlocking parts of his Godly form and his transformations will be on the light side until he reaches an equilibrium."

Inari now understood. Sakura asked "What about Kagome?"

Naruko smiled with pride as she said "My dearest little sister is like me in regards as she draws in both side of the cosmos. She has abilities of both sides, including the **aura of the primordial.** This ability was created by Kaa-chan as is activated once a transformation is achieved. Either a calming or enraging effect washes down over the field allowing more time for the transformation."

Everyone whistled and Sakura asked "Which side of the cosmos do I draw in?"

Naruko smiled "You draw in the lighter side my demonic cherry blossom. Kakashi-nii draws in the darker side, hence why his **Mangekyou Sharingan** , and yes I know you unlocked it, is slowly evolving into a new branch of Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm gonna let him name it."

Tsunami asked "Which side do I draw in?"

Naruko said "You draw in both sides and it's because as a mother you're already technically insane, but at the same time sane. Maternal instincts were created by Kaa-chan and it uses the light side."

Everyone hearing this nodded. Kurenai asked "Which side does Anko draw in?"

Naruko giggled "You should already know this Nai-chan. She draws in the darker side as Anko-hime does have brief bouts of insanity."

Everyone who knew Anko all nodded with Kurenai and Yugao giggling. Kiba curios asked "Which side does Kurenai-sensei draw on?"

Everyone except for Naruko blinked. Kurenai asked "What do you mean Kiba?"

Kiba snorting said "You're obviously dating her Kurenai-sensei and Yugao-san has the Cosmic Energy, so it makes perfect sense that you would too."

All eyes moved to Naruko who giving Kiba a plain look said "It seems as Wolverine's training calmed down your brash nature. Good as the spells can only do so much."

She then coughed "He's correct as you do have small but growing Cosmic Energy coils. All of my girls have Cosmic Energy coils, and depending on what the do, they'll grow. For instance Ayame-chan has about 4 tails worth of cosmic energy, and that's because she works out everyday no matter how long she's at the ramen shop. Anko-hime has 6 tails worth of cosmic energy because she trains until she can't and then does it again. Plus it's her job to mentally break prisoners of Konoha and the darker side of the cosmos does deal with the human psyche. Yu-chan has 8.4 tails worth of cosmic energy and that's because she's been through my rigorous training regime, making her stronger. That's only half of her current power as she hasn't unlock her first transformation yet, thought it's ready and waiting. You Nai-chan have 3 tails worth of cosmic energy and that's because you've yet to tap into it. As to what side you draw on. You my Crimson Queen draw on the lighter side, as your very soul is like a beacon in the night sky."

Kurenai blushed darkly hearing this. Shino looking at Naruko's Akamaru asked "What side and how much does Akamaru-sama draw upon?"

Naruko deciding to sit Inari down and let the boy walk giggled "Akamaru has just as much cosmic energy as I do. He draws upon both sides like I do, as he is my partner and hound of justice."

Akamaru barked hearing this. Everyone else froze in their steps, and this included Danzo's spy. Kakashi gulping asked "If I faced Akamaru in a full out battle right now what would happen?"

Naruko giving him a plain look said "You'd die. Plain and simple."

She then went back to walking as her mind started to wander. She wondered if they would be getting a week or so off because the chunin exams were approaching fast. Hell if her calculations were correct the exams would be a week after they arrived. A smile wormed it's way on her face as she would soon be letting Dynamic out to play and her future victims would be rotting corpse in no time.

The group would arrive in Konoha the next day and like Naruko predicted would get the week off. This gave Naruko the chance to relax. She sitting in the hot springs had her head leaned back as the soothing water massaged her muscles. She wasn't alone in the hot springs as most of Konoha was relaxing as they prepared for the chunin exams. The only person not relaxing was Anko as the woman was off terrorizing some fool that had the balls to steal her Dango. Naruko didn't even care that someone was peeking on them.

Her eyes then popped open as she did care about this. Her killing intent came crashing down on Konoha like an Avalanche. Slowly rising out of the water with her hair floating behind her, she gained a deadly aura that made many of the males on the other side turn as white as snow. She cracking her knuckles and advancing on where she sensed the pervert said "You'd better pray from mercy."

The wall was then shattered reveling a petrified Jiraiya who was having flashbacks about a certain red head and sannin. Naruko snarled "Today you face Dynamic."

Inside of her head said being screamed in pure joy as she was getting to play. Naruko's body was then wrapped in the signature goop of the symbiote. Dynamic forming fully, was the color of gold with dark silver eyes that stared at Jiraiya with hunger. She giving him a smile that would make a crocodile cringe said " _ **How nice of you to be my prey**_."

Jiraiya now terrified for his life took off running. Dynamic cackling sent out a tentacle that wrapped around the man's ankle and drug him back. He was lifted in the air as Dynamic let her tongue hang out of her mouth. Licking his sweat covered face she uttered " _ **Don't be afraid. Dynamic only wants to carve you up like a turkey.**_ "

Jiraiya started struggling as that sounded painful. Cackling Dynamic summoned more tentacles and shifted them into many sharp objects. Jiraiya spotting this started to screamed and cry out for help. Sadly for him all of the males had vacated the premises as they didn't have a death wish. The females were still there but they were munching on popcorn and eagerly awaiting his punishment. Jiraiya crying like a little baby asked "Mercy?"

His only response was a demonic chuckle. The objects then descended on him and his cries of agony could be heard in Kumo. Ay the Kage of said village stopped his paperwork and asked "What the hell?"

 **Hello it's Themightyshevenom13 here with the 10th chapter of Naruko the Symbiotic Super Soldier. This chapter is the return to Konoha and the explanation of the sides of the cosmic energy. It's kinda like the force except more turbulent. Jiraiya also makes his first appearance. We also get our first glimpse at Dynamic. Yes Inari is gonna be a part of this story. Now it looks like you guys have been voting and Monstergirls World is number one. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is in second place. In third is Marvel universe. Forth is Skyrim and fifth is Bleach. I'm liking the top five so far. You have one more chapter to vote for which world/universe they visit. I'd like Skyrim, as Naruko vs Alduin or the Dovahkiin or even all of Skyrim would be pretty bad ass, plus I could make Naruko a Jarl or High Queen of Skyrim. Not to mention the prospect of the Daedric Prince's. Can you imagine Naruko meeting Sheogorath? Anway some of you don't like my style or don't like gender bending. Well I have other stories for those who can't deal with a female Naruko. Lola Senju feels the same way. As always review or be forced to dance with the Ginyu Force.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Did you ever contemplate when all is lost you hesitate. And nothing seems the same? Have you ever hit your face and touched disgrace, Decisions made, a picture with no words? Say. You're okay, I'm afraid that tomorrow is just too far away. Fight the pain. It just feels like forever is crashing down on me!(Down on me, me, me)"_ - _ **Feels Like Forever by Of Mice and Men**_

 **Chapter 11: The Week Off, Sand Ninja and Written Exams!**

The next day Sakura in her new attire was walking around Konoha with a lollipop in her mouth. She was enjoying her week off as the entire village prepared for the chunin exams. Akamaru in his natural form was walking beside her. She looking down at the sheet of paper she had been given by Konohamaru smiled as apparently all of the genin were gathering for a beach day. It also informed her that team seven was now split into two separate teams.

One would be lead by Yūgao, while the other would be lead by Kakashi. Apparently the old war hawk had found a way to split team seven up. The arrogant pretender was with two of Danzo's trained dogs under Kakashi as apparently he was the only one who could teach Sasuke how to use the Sharingan. Sakura really wondered what the war hawk was smoking as everyone knew that Naruko and Tsukiko had the Sharingan and had mastered it to a point that none would ever get to.

Shaking her head she wondered who she was gonna run into first. She got her answer seconds later when a voice she was painstakingly familiar with asked "Forehead-girl?"

Sakura turning eye smiled spotting Ino along with her team. Ino looking her former friend over couldn't comprehend how much the pink haired girl had changed. Sakura pulling Ino into a hug asked "How have you been Ino-chan?"

Ino blushing at the muscles she could feel Sakura now had asked "What the hell Forehead?"

Sakura ending the hug pulled Shikamaru and Chouji into one and said "I got serious with my training Ino. I had to or Naruko-sensei would never be with me or abide me to come on missions."

Ino blinking was about to ask something when Kiba and team eight walked up. Ino instantly noticed their different attires and a blush worked itself on her face spotting Kiba's eight pack of abs. Kiba dressed in just his jacket had it unzipped revealing the fruits of his labor. His black pants had horizontal slashes on it. His Konoha headband was still proudly on his forehead.

Walking beside him dressed in a sleeveless green shirt and tight black pants was Shino who was also showing off what Naruko's intense training had done to his body. The one who had changed the most was Hinata. She was dressed in a skintight dark blue outfit that showed off a good portion of her ass. She had on blue boots that shined from how polished they were. Wrapped around her core was her Konoha headband and it shined proudly. She also had on dark blue arm guards that stopped at her wrist.

Ino was shocked and asked "What the hell Hinata?"

Hinata giggling turned to Hanabi who was accompanying her today. The entire Hyuga clan had been shocked by Hinata's drastic change in both clothing and personality. She was still as sweet as possible outside of battle, but once a battle was started she turned into a powerful warrior that made even Hiashi cringe. Hinata replied with "I've gotten serious with my training Ino-chan and Naruko-hime was instrumental in doing so."

Shikamaru sighing asked "Where is Sasuke and Naruko anyway?"

Sakura sensing the pretender and his new team pointed at the emo avenger and said "The pretender is right there. I have no clue where Naruko-sensei is."

All eyes moved to Sasuke who had Sai and another root agent beside him. Sasuke glared at Sakura "The next time we meet girl I'll be the one celebrating your defeat."

Sakura snorted and responded with "As if pretender. Even if that old war hawk manages to make you any stronger I'm still miles ahead of you in speed alone."

Sasuke growled and activated his sharingan "With this I'm ten time more powerful than you fan girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to respond when Naruko appeared in a swirl of pink butterflies. She was dressed in a backless black top that showed off her lovely back. Sakura instantly noticed that Naruko looked more fancy for some reason and even had make-up on.

Naruko having been informed by her mother that she was to meet another goddess from a different dimension today had gotten herself dolled up and had even managed to get Kagome dolled up. Said person was off playing with Konohamaru, which meant people needed to be wary. Inari had staid home as he wanted to read about some things. She smiling at all of the gathered genin said "Alright everyone let's go chill by the lake." Everyone cheered and they all vanished in a swirl of stinging wasp.

The group would appear by a gorgeous lake that made many of them gasp. Sakura smiling spun around and when she stopped she was in a bikini. Akamaru shifted into Tsukiko and was in a bikini. Naruko just stretched and her clothes shifted into a bikini that had most of the males staring at her chest. She ignored this as she hummed. All of the genin blinked when the sensei appeared. Kakashi in a pair of swimming trunks was reading his new smut. Yūgao in her bikini was looking at her new tattoo. Her new tattoo was the three letters TMC, which meant for Titan May Care. It was another symbol of her undying love for Naruko.

Kurenai in her red bikini was happy that her love had included the sensei on the beach day. Asuma scratching his chin wished that he could smoke, but didn't want to die. Anko was even there and she was dressed in a one piece outfit that showed off her curves. Sadly Gai was also there and the man was already pestering Kakashi to insane challenges. Naruko ignoring Gai for now skipped over to the lake and jumped high into the air. Twirling in the air she felt the vacuum effect happen and all of the water was sucked into the air. Giggling she started to flood the water with cosmic energy. This made the lake start to glow and suddenly the ground started to tremble as it floated up along with the genin. Naruko smiling created a few clones and had them start to dance. Pretty soon the day by the beach which was really a day by the lake actually changed to day by the beach as pretty soon they were standing on the shore of a gorgeous ocean. Naruko landing giggled and with a small curtsy said "I present to you all my personal dimension. Right now we are all on the shores of love staring at the oceans of change."

Sakura closing her eyes could literally feel Naruko's aura covering the place. Basking in said aura she asked "Did you create this place Naruko-sensei?"

Giggling Naruko twirled and responded with "Yes. All that you see was created by me."

Kakashi whistled "Truly impressive."

Kurenai nodded and sat down in the beach chair she had brought. Anko just ran and dived right into the water. Naruko with a serene smile on her face spread her arms "Enjoy your day at the beach."

Everyone except for Sasuke and his group cheered and started to enjoy the beach.

One hour later and Naruko teleporting Konohamaru and Kagome to their location had decided the village had suffered enough of their pranks. Kagome looking down at her bikini pouted and said "Neè-chan."

Naruko ignoring her sister's pout started taking pictures as Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Sakura were playing in the water. Konohamaru placing his hands behind his head walked over to Shikamaru who was bored as no one would play Shogi with him and sat down. Shikamaru looking at Konohamaru asked "May I help you?"

Konohamaru gaining a smirk that made many shiver said "I'm about to defeat you in three moves and when I do you have to walk over and make out with the pretender."

Shikamaru blanched hearing this and got the most serious look on his face. He asked "What happens if you don't defeat me in three moves?"

Konohamaru confident in his skills pointed at Ino replied "I'll get Neè-chan to train that one."

Shikamaru nodding set up the game. All eyes moved to the two and everyone watched this game. Shikamaru soon lost and it only took two moves. Shikamaru groaning got up and walked over to Sasuke. He then pulled the Uchiha in a kiss. Everyone either made gagging sounds or burst out laughing. Kagome giggled "Down with the Pretender."

Naruko taking several pictures of this stopped sensing a powerful godly presence. Standing up she turned and balked spotting a woman with literally flaming hair and gorgeous green eyes. Her frame was nearly identical to that of Gamora, but the difference was the thick black wolf tail behind her. She looking at Naruko with hungry eyes said "My name is Fenrir and I'm the daughter of Lola, the goddess of mischief and plots."( **She-Venom "Female Loki Norse God of mischief."** )

Naruko walking forward shifted her bikini into what she was wearing before and said "Naruko Uchiha-Silverblood daughter of Gamora Silverblood, primordial goddess of everything."

Fenrir looking Naruko over asked "Is this your Titanic form?"

Naruko giggled out "Heaven's no. This is my mortal form as I'm assured that the form you're in isn't your godly form."

Fenrir with a pleased smile replied with "No but I'm willing to show you mine if you show me yours."

Anko couldn't stop the giggle that came from her mouth as that sentence was filled with innuendo. Naruko giggled also and replied with "Sure, but you're first."

Fenrir nodding took several steps back and exploded in a pillar of energy. When the pillar died down everyone that was human took several steps back in abstract fear as towering over them was a monstrous three headed wolf with huge horns and toxic miasma as drool. Naruko a little impressed whistled. Fenrir smiling down at Naruko said " **Your turn**."

Naruko creating a barrier around her friends and family said "Pay close attention Kagome, Konohamaru and Kakashi. This is a form you will soon start training to unlock."

Her power then surged forward and she roared. She was enveloped in a huge pillar of symbiotes and Dynamic could be heard cackling with glee. When the symbiotes died down, Fenrir herself took several steps back. Towering over everything was a golden 10 headed dragon with Naruko's signature Mangekyou shining in each eye. She was massive and the two pair of golden blade like wings could be seen behind her. Seven of the ten heads had the kanji for one of the seven sins. The last three had the kanji for war, hate and lust. Naruko moving all ten of her heads looked down at the shell shocked Fenrir.

A massive grin spread across all nine of her faces and said " _ **This is my initial Titaness form.**_ "

Fenrir wasn't the only one to register the words initial. Kagome and Konohamaru with stars in their eyes asked "Is their another form Neè-chan?"

All ten heads chuckled and asked " _ **Do you wish to witness the second form Fenrir-chan?**_ "

Fenrir bristled at the underline insult. She then growled out " **Bring it on.** "

Naruko chuckled and was once again wrapped up in a pillar of symbiotes. A huge demonic smile became visible and everyone easily identified it as Dynamic's smile. When the pillar died down shrouded in a golden aura that shined brighter than the stars at night was Naruko.

She was literally floating above the ground as her energy literally chomped at everything around her. She no longer had draconic features but the draconic theme was still apparent. It was apparent in her armor that looked like it belonged to a Shogun. It was radiating with the color of the sun and flames. She had four pair of eyes like Gamora, except two of her four eyes were closed. The truly terrifying thing about this form was the mouth. The lips were as black as the night, and cracks could be seen. Naruko floating opened her mouth and everyone trembled as a black hole could be seen. Naruko laughing said " _ **Behold my second level Titaness form**_."

Kakashi whistled and asked "Is there another form and why are your second pair of eyes closed?"

She giggled out " _ **They belong to Dynamic Kakashi-nii. In all of my Titanic forms Dynamic is fused with me, creating the perfect harmony**_."

Sasuke extremely jealous was about to go on one of his emo rants when Anko asked "How many Titanic forms do you have?"

Naruko lifting her metallic hand responded with " _ **5 Anko-chan. I have five Titanic forms. Each one more powerful than the last. The initial form has been called Sekai no shōhisha or the World Consumer, as each head commands an army of damned souls and demons, allowing for an endless slaughter of all enemies. This form is called Daraku suru Akuma or the Corrupting Fiend. My next form is where Dynamic really shines, along with the energy of the Kyuubi. It's called Kurutta shi or Lunatic Death. The fourth form is like the initial form, but more focused and could be considered the mother of all dragons. It's called Getsuryū or Lunar Dragon. The last and final form is the most deadly form I have. It combined all of the previous forms into one and then takes the constantly shifting tides of the Cosmos into the body**_."

She then took a break to let everyone digest this information. Kagome, Anko, and Konohamaru all had stars for eyes. Kakashi had put away his book as his little sister explained her titanic forms. Sakura, Yugao and Kurenai had hearts for eyes. Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Neji was swearing oaths not to ever battle Naruko. Sasuke was stewing in his jealousy. Lee and Gai were hugging each other as they ranted about Naruko's amazing flames of youth. Kiba and Shino both face palmed and said "Just when we think we're on her level she proves us wrong."

Ino's jaw was in the sand as this was fucking outlandish. Ten-Ten was wondering what was going on. Asuma was sweating buckets as this form alone had enough power to make a tailed beast shiver. Naruko chuckling said " _ **This form is named Zettai shōtotsu or Absolute Collision**_."

Everyone clicked their teeth and Fenrir reverted back to her human form. She dropping to her knees said "Naruko Silverblood I surrender to your power and ask, no beg of you to allow me to be one of your mates."

Naruko reverting back to her human form set down and shrugged. Fenrir recognizing this smiled and replied with "Thank you Naruko-hime. I will leave now so that you can enjoy the rest of this day."

She then vanished leaving the group staring at Naruko. Said Titaness dropping the barrier was glomped by Kagome who was spouting a sentence a minute, with most of them about the awesome transformations. Giggling Naruko nuzzled her dearest little sister and hummed a song. Konohamaru was more controlled than Kagome but it was easy to see that the boy wanted to know the answers to the questions the girl had asked. Kakashi back to reading his smut knew that he needed to kick his already monstrous training into overdrive as with that power behind him he'd be able to read his smut how and when he wanted.

Two days later and Naruko was walking down an alley as Sakura dragged her out to a date. Naruko could feel Kagome, Inari, Konohamaru and the newest recruit Hanabi running through the village pulling pranks. Naruko had no clue how they managed to talk Inari into helping with their pranks but she let it slip. She had Akamaru keeping an eye on the four, as the genin teams from the other villages had started entering the village and she didn't want them to get in trouble. She blinked when Sakura asked "Where do you want to go for our lunch date."

Naruko was about to respond, when her body stiffened and her pupils dilated. Another tailed beast had just entered Konoha and Kurama in the Silverblood manor wasn't thrilled about it. Turning her head she narrowed her eyes and said "We may have to belay our date Sakura-chan."

Sakura also sensing the tailed beast combed a hand through her hair and asked "Which one?"

Naruko shrugged "He won't tell. All he says is that a tailed beast is inside of Konoha."

Sakura gaining a smirk that was more home on Naruko's face grabbed said person's arm and said "Well then let's turn this normal date, into finding the threat date."

Naruko hearing this giggled as both girls vanished in a burst of hornets. Appearing in a tree Naruko beamed as Konohamaru and Kagome easily handled a puppet user from Suna. Inari then finished the boy with roundhouse kicked infused with cosmic energy to the boy's jaw. Kankuro was sent hurtling towards a fence and crashed into it. Temari with wide eyes was shocked spotting this. Konohamaru snorting asked "Is that really the power of a ninja from Suna?"

Kagome staring at Temari answered "No I just think that weird guy was the joke. She's most likely the powerful one."

Inari feeling Naruko and Sakura in the tree said "You two are forgetting that we've been trained by Mom or Grandmother and their training is brutal enough to turn academy students into chunin level fighters."

Temari's eyes nearly popped out of her head hearing this and the slightly recovered Kankuro with trembling hands asked "Who in the hell is your mom brat?"

Inari pointing to the tree said "My mom is Naruko Uchiha-Silverblood, Titaness daughter of my grandmother Gamora Silverblood primordial goddess of all creation."

Kagome looking at the tree asked "Why are you here Neè-chan?"

Naruko jumping down from the tree with a proud smile on her face said "Kurama-kun sensed another of his kind and wanted me to investigate."

Sakura landing beside her love and ignoring the petrified state of Temari and Kankuro patted Konohamaru's head. He smiling at her asked "Which one?"

Both girls turning to look at the tree they were just in said "Kurama detected the Ichibi-no-Shukaku and his container along with the arrogant pretender are in the same tree we were in."

Temari and Kankuro turned even whiter if that was possible when Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. He looking at Naruko with murderous eyes said "Mothers craves your blood Silverblood."

Sakura snorted"Your mother needs to get in line."

Naruko glaring at Gaara said "I don't know why you're here Shukaku, nor do I care. But so help me mom, if you step even a pinky toe out of line, not only will I rip you out of the body of this obviously sleep deprived boy, but I'll send you to play with Kurama and Isome."

Gaara grabbed his now pounding head as he asked "Why are you so afraid mother?"

Kagome with stars for eyes asked "Isome finished forming?"

Naruko giggled "Yeah. Kurama is being pestered by her as we speak. Apparently she likes when you rub her belly."

Kagome cooed hearing this and asked "Can we go visit them Neè-chan?"

Naruko smiled and responded with "Sure."

She, Sakura, Kagome, Konohamaru, Inari and Hanabi then vanished in a swirl of pink crystals. Gaara once they left stood back up and turned to Temari and Kankuro. He with a serious look in his eyes said "We need to go inform Baki-sensei of the information we just gained."

Temari and Kankuro nodded and they all left. Sasuke jumping down clenched his fist as in his mind once again Naruko had stolen his thunder.

A few days later and Team Seven A was walking down the road heading towards the academy. This team consisted of, Naruko Silverblood, Sakura Haruno and Tsukiko(Akamaru) Silverblood. Their sensei was Yūgao Uzuki. Naruko dressed in her normal clothes, had several hickeys on her neck, most of them being from Tsunami, while a few were from Yūgao and Anko. Sakura dressed in her new attire, was sporting a brand new hickey and this was from Hinata, as the two girls had realized that they were a part of Naruko's harem and could make out and do other things with each other. Tsukiko had the leg bone of some animal in her mouth as she kept her Sharingan eyes active.

The three were on their way to the chunin exams, of course they were a little early, but that was due to Yūgao wanting them to make an good impression on whoever was the one giving the exam out. Naruko really didn't care as she had been receiving letters from people begging her continue her book as apparently it was good. Naruko wasn't considering it until Anko and Kurenai had given the dreaded puppy dog eyes and asked her to continue, and Naruko had folded. So as she walked with Sakura holding her hand she was writing the second book, which would be called _**Secrets of the Teenage Bone Queen**_.

She stopped when they were at the front of the academy. Remembering what room they were supposed to head to the three entered the building. After climbing a single set of steps all three giggled spotting the already large crowd of genin being fooled by a genjutsu. Naruko spotting team nine knew that they were just playing along, hoping to weed out some of the weaker genin. Climbing up the steps they found Yūgao standing beside the true door. She smiled and kissed Naruko and Sakura before petting Tsukiko(Akamaru). She vanished after this.

Sakura giggling pushed open the door and rolled her eyes when a wall of killing intent hit them. Naruko barely even registering the intent gave the room the finger as Tsukiko said "That was truly pathetic as I've felt stronger killing intent from a nine year old."

The killing intent increased. Sakura rolled her eyes again and unleashed her own killing intent. Many of the genin in the room shit their pants. Some actually fainted from the massive amount of murderous killing intent aimed at them. It got worse when Tsukiko added her killing intent. People started dropping like flies and running from the room when Naruko added her killing intent. The three powerhouses did this for a few minutes before letting up on the killing intent.

They then walked over to some seats and sat down. Well Sakura sat in Naruko's lap while Naruko sat in her chair. Sakura then started to make out with Naruko ignoring how eyes were drawn to the two of them. Tsukiko just continued to gnaw on her bone as none of the people in the room was a threat and she knew it.

Two hours later and Team Seven A, watched as team Seven B made a fool of itself. Sasuke tried and failed to intimidate the room, while his two creepy followers stood there with fake smiles plastered on their faces. To no one's surprise Sasuke wasn't glomped by Ino, instead she kicked him hard directly in his beans. She then walked over to team Seven A and started to talk with Sakura.

By now Naruko and Tsukiko were on their 16th game of Shogi. Shikamaru was actually watching this match as the strategies the two used were amazing and outlandish. Chouji just munched on his bag of chips. Kiba and Shino were watching the boy named Kabuto as he talked to Sasuke and his team. Hinata was glaring at Sasuke as the boy was a damn pretender who had tried and failed to make her clan had her over to him. Her father had nearly killed the pretender but was barley held back by Neji who glared at the boy.

Thinking of Neji made her smile as Naruko had abolished the Caged Bird Seal and removed it from the heads of all branch Hyuga. She had then executed the former Hyuga elders and united the once separate Hyuga clan. It's one reason why she was the most respected person in the Hyuga clan now. The fact that Naruko hadn't asked for anything in return solidified her noble nature in many eyes. Naruko blinked feeling eyes move to her. Curious she asked "What?"

Sasuke growling asked "How are you in the bingo book bitch?"

Naruko blinked "Oh that. I freed Kiri, killed Zabuza Momochi and have both legendary blades. If I wasn't in the bingo book I'd be insulted and worried."

She then went back to her game, ignoring how many of the genin blanched and wondered if it was too late to quit. Others looked at her and was itching to challenge her. Shino being able to read faces concluded that these genin were straight up fools and would soon be meeting the reaper.

 **Yo it's Themightyshevenom13 here with the 11th chapter of Naruto The Symbiotic Super Soldier and this chapter is the fall through with the separation of team seven. One is lead by Kakashi who is not happy about being stuck with our resident emo avenger pretender. The other is lead by Yūgao who is extremely happy about the arrangement. This chapter has Naruko's Titaness forms so far. Most of them were dreamed up by myself, Lola and TTJOD-SAMA. Some of them were inspired by other anime. We are also introduced to team Gaara. Next chapter will have a few battles and a very powerful cosmic jutsu. So Lola asked me since Sakura and Hinata are getting special training from Naruko and gaining abilities from the Marvel universe will Ino, Ten-Ten, Yakumo, or anyone else gain Marvel powers. The question is do YOU guys and girls want that to happen. I myself planned on having Ink become like either Scarlett Witch or Magik and having Ten-Ten become the female version of Colossus. Yakumo is obviously Ghost Rider with her having the Ido Demon inside of her. Next matter of business is what summoning contract should Sakura get? I have an idea but it's a little different. Let me know. As for what dimensison/world/universe team Yūgao will be visiting, it's been decided that we'll be taking a trip to both the Monster Girls universe AND, key word is and the Skyrim universe! If you have concerns or questions please inform me of them via PM or Review. As always review or be forced to slowly absorbed by Majin Buu. Until next time keep evolving my little Klyntar.**


End file.
